


The Time Traveler

by VTae



Series: The Time Traveler Chronicles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi likes to exercise his human rights with Kuroko, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bathing/Sleeping together, Bullying, Creation, Dense Kuroko, Destruction, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Hidden Characters, Identity Issues, Jamais Vu and Deja Vu, KurokoTetsuya-Complex, M/M, Master/Retainer Relationship, Orphism, Psychological Horror, Pushy Akashi, Stubborn Kuroko, Sweet/Hot, Tags May Change, Teen Angst, Time Travel, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTae/pseuds/VTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>
    <i>Kuroko Tetsuya simply lives his life under the care of his Master, Akashi Seijuuro. However, he deserves more than the simplicity of his life.</i>
  </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The _Epilogue_ part. How did this all happened? A glimpse of the future - how Time is distorted - perhaps the people that are affected as well.  
>  P.S: (This is the edited part! Thanks a lot D.L! Your criticism has helped me a lot! This is what I need if I want to publish a book, LOL.)

  


* * *

* * *

  


****

****

### **The Epilogue**

  
__

I found myself in the world of the shadows - a part of me, I never acknowledged. A vision and a dream I once forgot, tucked away in the deepest trench of my heart, like old mementos crisped, a sepia hue of the past, is now recoiling before me. Try as I may, I can never escape it; akin to the bright light binding me to reality, and the shadows looming over me in my dreams. 

Soon, I am filled with visions - of dark dreams as I slumber in the depths of the night. I can see it now. It is as if the heaven descends, its crown of clouds kiss upon the hard ruddy ground. 

The air is slowly filled with sweet odes, and the silver streaks of stars slowly falling from the sky. Soon, the vision starts to take into shape, molding eventually, until I can read them like the lines of my palms. 

And now, the vision has finally arrived... 

  
  


* * *

  


I found myself traversing through the darkness. The shadows that were once keep hidden in the corners of my bed, drawer, and the shade in my cabinet slowly slick its way outside, drawing the ebony black before my very eyes. However, how could I discern such occurrence, when in fact, it is in the dead of the night? Only the eerie song of the silence filled my ears. 

  


I could hear that haunting voice - a voice of roaring fire, never leaving me in my deepest slumber. And this is the start of the hollow darkness slowly wrapping my world - my world and his world. 

  


_Yes. I should not have woken up.. I should not have got out of my bed and walked out of my room... I should not have gone downstairs... I should not have done all of it._

As of this moment, all I can do is watch how the world starts to crumble before my very eyes. How the world breaks, the Heavens and the Earth embraces the darkest dreams that humanity had nurtured. Above, the skies had fallen, the fiery chasm from the depths of the blue ocean and ground breaks loose, lapping with its fiery tongue all the living in its way. Mouth gape, I look up and saw how the sky turns red, with the shadows slowly clawing away the remaining light. 

  


I watch in utter silence of horror and gripping agony how the people suffer - their very souls rapture and devour by their own shadows, while he pulls up the strings, his eyes, a heterechrome of amber and scarlet, watches in amusement...

  


_"At last... Destruction... They deserve this... They deserve death,"_ he utters with triumph glittering in his amber and scarlet heterechrome eyes. 

  
He is an entity of fiery aura, like the burning inferno of Dante's hell. Majestically, with chin held up high, he stood up in his white and gold robe - beneath lies a body of strong-built despite of the small discrepancy upon our height, of well-toned muscles, a pear shaped body accentuated with a piece of white cloth lashed around his abdomen - whenever he stirs, his very existence leaves a trail of silver dust, his lean and lusty arms, draped in the golden cloth, aching for my touch. 

  


I could only stare at him in utter amusement and dread - quietly, looking at those flaming crimson locks that falls over his hypnotizing eyes - my blood freezes as his fierce gaze falls upon my very being. 

  
_“Do you see this beautiful world, Tetsuya?"_

  
I could only avert my eyes from him. His calm and stately bearing as he stands before that large mirror bordered of red diamond crystals and aquamarine stones. 

  
_“What is the matter? Didn't you always hate them? Why are you hesitating?”_ slowly, with his regal form and kind smile, he approaches me. 

  
Slowly, he kneels down, his right hand reaching out towards me, lean and soft fingers tracing my jawline and cheeks, those eyes burning of something unfathomable. 

  
_You are my companion. You are my other part. I cannot allow you to lay waste with those Mortals. Remember, Tetsuya, without me, you are empty..._ he whispers, as he leans his face closer to mine. 

  
Swiftly, I jerk my face away from him. However, his right hand seizes my jaw, pulling me close to him in an iron-grip. I quickly shut my eyes as his lips greedily capture mine, his teeth biting my bottom lip. I could only groan, but with my sheer strength, I manage to pull myself away from him using my hands. 

  


_“Tetsuya, you cannot refuse me..."_ he whispers, his almond-scented breath damping against my right cheek, as he, once more, winds his arms around me, enclosing me to him. I turned away, but his right hand clasps my jaw, forcing me to face him before his lips slams hard onto mine. I could only close my eyes, feeling the heat spreading throughout my body, as he candidly devours me.

  
Once more, my strength and willpower is drowned to his touches. His breath, suffocating me, and his hands gripping me hard as he vivaciously consumes me. 

  
_“Tetsuya... Open your eyes and look at me... I said, look at me...”_ hesitatingly, I slowly open my eyes, seeing those eyes searing through my soul. 

  
_“We cannot live without each other. We can't... We live dependently. Our bodies must join us one, or else, we will die. You and me.'_ he breathes against my lips, thin and soft lips brushing against mine. 

  
I could only turn away from him, turn away from the Dream before me. Now is the end. Now is my Final Destination. The place where I belong to, he said, but when did all of this started? 

  
Slowly, I turn my eyes to him, those stare that always hypnotizes me, always putting me in a deep spell. 

  
He was not like this before. This person, this being that suddenly took over his body, claiming that I am his other part. 

  
_”Time had been cruel to us. He had always been, until now,”_ his eyes flicker of something dark, casting his gaze away from me. 

  
_'...But I won't let him stop us, Tetsuya. If I have to destroy, then I'd have to...'_ he slowly clench his hands into fist, his voice coated of loathing that I shiver upon hearing him. 

  
Despite of everything, I could not desert this person who did not hesitate to save me from my own darkness. Gently, I enclose my hands in his, squeezing them lightly, a smile on my lips as he turns towards me. 

  


He smiles back, he soon pulls me in his arms, his chin resting over my shoulder. How could I just avoid him? How could I just simply turn away my eyes from him? Yes, he is not that person I used to know. That person was different, was kind, gentle, not forceful, and most of all, a person who never abandoned me. 

  
I want the old him back. I want him back. However, I don't know what to say or think anymore, if ever he comes back. 

  
_**…to be continued.**_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Shit_... Blunder... I am fucking sorry guys! I accidentally deleted the first chapter! I did not mean to. I have to apologize to those people who left their comments. Esp. for Rinfantasy, Guess_Who_I_Am, and uh... I forgot...! I am so sorry!  
>  **Smut** part is on the following chapters, esp. Ch. 6  & 7  
> 


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reality is full of serious things. Sometimes, it is so boring, however, humanity has a lot of fun to deal with it.  
> And a lot of things to distract one's self from boredom.  
> Bath time! Shucks with Akashi being cuddly and naughty towards Kuroko!

  


  
  


* * *

  


I watch how the sky slowly turns bright. Along the east, the faint pinkish color strokes through the gray canvas of sky, the deep color soon starts to shift away, from dark to bright. I blink my eyes, still feeling the drowsiness and the heaviness in my eyelids as I stand there by the tall, glass window. 

  
The cool April wind brushes its gentle claws against the wide, green field below, sending a maelstrom of leaves in its passage. I quietly sigh, before turning back to my bed. It's too early for me to be up. Inaudibly, I tiptoe towards my bed, careful not to wake up my companion asleep on the other bed across mine.

  


I smile, seeing the gentle face of my redhead companion. _He looks beat from too much school stuffs,_ I thought as I return to bed, pulling up the white blanket over my shoulder. I lay awake for awhile, my eyes up on the ceiling amidst the poor light. From the distance, just below the wide halls, I heard the faint clicking sound of the big Grandfather clock, its big and dark brown pendulum swinging endlessly. _Like the endless Time._

  


Slowly, my eyelids start to feel heavy, flickering from the drowsiness that soon prevails me. 

  
_'I will see the others later on. Practice starts again and there will be plenty of things to do,'_ that was my thoughts before falling into a deep slumber. 

  


  
  


* * *

  


  
_"...Tetsuya... Tetsuya..."_

  
Slowly, I turn on my bed, brushing away the sleepiness on my eyes, I sit up, seeing the redhead in his black pajamas, his face like that of a strict mother scolding her child. 

  
"Wake up. Now," he demands in a stern voice, right hand on his hip, the other one pulling away the blanket from me. 

  
"Don't tell me you woke up at five again?" he asks, his scarlet eyes throwing nagging looks at me. 

  
"Good morning, Seijuuro-kun," I greet, slightly lowering my neck, trying to avoid those eyes that reminds me of home. 

  
"Ahm... Look at you, Tetsuya. You can't stop that habit of yours. See the effects?" the redhead admonishes. Languidly, I stagger out of bed. The redhead, with all the world's virtue, fixes my bed. 

  
"Please, Seijuuro-kun, allow me to fix my own bed. You're always doing that," I reminded him. 

  
"Then try to wake up at exactly six-thirty," he speaks, his palms smoothing the wrinkles over the white blanket, vigilant scarlet eyes careful not to miss anything. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, I will try to wake up at exactly six-thirty tomorrow," I said, now fully awake as he turns to face me. 

  
"Make sure you do that. Imagine the toil I had just to rouse you up. You sleep like a log, Tetsuya," he bluntly said with an impassive look on his eyes, arms over his chest. 

  
"Yes, Seijuuro-kun," I said, hearing the same words every single day. 

  
"Good. Now, let's go take a bath together," he smiles now, pulling my arms towards the bathroom. 

  
"Alright - Wait the minute," quickly I retract my arm from him. 

  
The redhead then turns to me, still wearing that amiable smile on his face. 

  
_'I should have known this guy for a very long time now.'_ I thought, shaking my head. 

  
"You go ahead, Seijuuro-kun. I still need to prepare my things," I said, turning towards my desk table. 

  
The redhead immediately grips my right arm before I could even escape. 

  
"Stop making excuses, Tetsuya. There is nothing wrong with two guys taking a bath together," he insists upon his words, an innocent smile dawning on his face. 

  
However, I am not easily fooled. He is a great practitioner of acting as a lamb, whilst inside he is a hound - a ravenous persona with an odd habit, of which I am not spared. 

  
"Ahm... No, Seijuuro-kun, I definitely need to fix my things," I said, sweating profusely, though trying to keep a calm facade. 

  
The redhead shakes his head, not easily accepting my reasons. 

  
"Tetsuya, the least you could do to show your gratitude to your friend is to follow, right?" the redhead contends, gripping my arm tightly, pulling me to come with him inside the bathroom. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, I don't want to," I differ with a hard face, exerting all of my effort to pull away from him. 

  
"That won't do, Tetsuya," the redhead firmly rebuts, pulling me hard to him. 

  
Somehow, try as I may to think of the normality he executes, I couldn't help myself, but to shiver as every single day of my life, we would bath together. I would only turn around, however, there is that instinct that tells you to keep your guard up.

  
Starting tomorrow, I must definitely wake up at exactly six-thirty. 

  


  
  


* * *

  
Akashi Seijuuro is the only son and heir to the Akashi Conglomerate. His family is one of those moguls that leads Japan's Industry. When I say Industry, well - everything that ranges from services to goods. It's a long list and I tell you, you'll just fall asleep if I enumerate each of them. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. He's the perfect student - no flaws in his academics, sports, and other ventures that his family provides for him. 

  
On the other hand, I, Kuroko Tetsuya, is his Retainer. My family has been the Akashi's loyal servant for a long time. So long, I can't trace the roots of my ancestors, but probably it all began during the _Edo Period_. It is an obligation bestowed upon me. This task has started when I turned seven. At that time, when I came face to face with my future Master, I thought, he would be one of those sadists I always hear from others, but upon meeting him, my false contemplation vanished. 

  


Akashi Seijuuro is a very humble person. To be honest, I thought he would be one of those spoiled rich kids. He turned out to be a man of honor, a righteous person, who doesn't hesitate to fight for what is proper. He doesn't show tolerance to evil doers, especially those people who think highly of themselves that they would step on others. He hated those kind of people. Surprisingly, he doesn't indulge himself too much to social life. It was the opposite of the strong values he hold, however, his reason for keeping himself away from people is simply to avoid public exposure. 

  
_'Fighting for what is right doesn't mean interaction with others, Tetsuya,'_ I remembered his words clearly, like the mountain spring water. 

  
_'I prefer to keep quiet, to listen, and to watch how they act, than I'm the one doing it. Through this, I would be able to know their habits and motives through their facial expressions and bodily gestures. It's better to watch them from the outsider's perception.'_

  
At first glance, you may wonder, _'why are you acting too familiar with this person, then?'_ I would also like to ask this to my Master. I would also like to act as a proper Retainer to his Master, however, my Master, Akashi Seijuuro, could be very stubborn and troublesome. 

  
"Master Seijuuro-kun," I called, trying to catch up with his pace as we walk the long, deserted hall of the _Athena_ , one of the three scholar edifices of Academia. 

  
In this institution, which only caters to children of well-known families, it has established the three communities, namely: _Athena,_ _Apollo,_ and _Hermes,_ the names of the Gods and Goddesses that dwell Mt. Olympus. 

  
_**"Tet-su-ya?"**_ flinching, I slowly turn to him, seeing the cold scarlet eyes throwing daggers at me. 

  
"P-Please forgive me of my impudence, Seijuuro-kun," quickly bowing my head, avoiding World War III. 

  
"Yes, Tetsuya?" he now smiles, the warmth and friendliness returning to his scarlet eyes. 

  
"Please refrain from fixing my bed. It's not your obligation after all, and it's mine. If your father hears of this, he will immediately send me to the gallows for execution," I told him, reminding him of his position as my Master. 

  
"Tetsuya, whatever I do to you, it doesn't concern my father a bit. And how many times do I have to remind you? I am treating you as a friend, not my Retainer," he speaks in a calm and clear voice, putting his right hand over my shoulder. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, I know you're being friendly, but your amiability will be the end of me in the future," I told him, but he only chuckles upon my words. 

  
"Tetsuya, I promise. You will not die just because of my friendly treatment. This is my way of showing gratitude to the people who are loyal to me. You should be proud," he continues, his scarlet eyes dancing of such friendliness which made my heart melt. 

  
"But Seijuuro-kun, I - " he quickly puts his right index finger on my lips, cutting my words short. 

  
"Please, no more arguments Tetsuya or I'll kiss you," he said now, a cold smile on his face. 

  
"Y-Yes," I quickly agree, stepping back from him. 

  
And that's how, I, Kuroko Tetsuya, started calling him by his first name and acted as his friend despite of our Master-Retainer relationship. If you are in my position, I don't know if you will be able to endure his attitude. Yes, this is how friendly Akashi Seijuuro is, however, he can be a monster. A terrible enemy that nobody would ever dream of. 

  


  
  


* * *

  
The Academia is a learning institution exclusively for Boys. Its name derived from the Athenian hero, _Akademos_ , owner of the land _Attica_ which is known for its olives. It is also known to be a sacred land for Athena, the goddess of Wisdom, and other immortals, since it shelter their cult and other similar practices.

  
Like I mentioned earlier, it holds three communities of scholars: _Athena,_ _Apollo,_ and _Hermes._

  
The first community holds the scholar of Intellects and Stratagems. My Master, Akashi Seijuuro and I belong to this community. What we learn, mainly focuses on academics, as well as to lay out plans for business, military defense, sports, and other similar things. In short, students belonging to this community are the future Intelligence' that can work with the FBI or CIA. _More like we are trained to become spy agents._ Or other similar occupations requiring of these skills. 

  
The second community accepts students that have the aptitude for Fine Arts and Literature, as well as Entertainment. When I speak of Entertainment, this ranges from acting, singing, and dancing. Almost all of the students in this community are good-looking, yes, all of them. However, sometimes, there is this scandalous issue whirling within the Academia. 

  
They say, not everyone at Academia is smart. Don't be deceived by people's physical appearance, you will need to check its content first to see if it's valuable. 

  
_In short, don't be easily fooled by how attractive it looks, sometimes, you will need to secure the inside as well._

  
"Kurokocchi! I miss you very much-ssu!" a blond haired boy suddenly appears, _like a fungus,_ I drily thought as I quickly move to my right, avoiding the blond's early harassment. 

  
I believe those propositions. You should always see the contents before judging its physical appearance. _Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder._

  
I believe, Kise Ryota, our blond companion is the remarkable paradigm of this proposition. 

  
"What are you doing so early in the morning, nanodayo?" the four-eyed, green head Midorima Shintaro, one of our companions step forward, his right hand index finger pushing forward his glasses towards his nose. "You look terrible slumped over the floor, Kise," he adds. 

  
Midorima-kun is also a part of Apollo. He is Kise-kun's roommate and their room is located in the East Wing, the opposite of Seijuuro-kun and mine, which is in the West. 

  
"Geez! Kurokocchi! Why did you do that?! You are the only reason that I wake up so early in the morning-ssu!" the blond wails, his golden eyes filled with tears. _"Only you and I, beloved, moving in the fields of men...!"_ he suddenly swing his arms towards me, kneeling down with his weeping face. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, can I kill him?" I ask, feeling the curious eyes of the passers-by. Yes, Kise-kun is an idiot. And he is not ashamed of publicly demonstrating it. 

  
"No, Tetsuya, you don't need to worry about getting your hands dirty," Seijuuro-kun speaks with an amiable smile on his face. Slowly, he steps forward, his right hand over my right shoulder blade. "I already called the headsman to do the job for you," the redhead speaks, now a cold smile on his face. 

  
The blond quickly scampers away, hiding behind the back of the purple head, Murasakibara Atsushi, our additional companion. 

  
"Good morning, Akacchin, Kurochin," he greets with a little smile on his face before munching down a piece of potato chip. 

  
"Good morning, Murasakibara-kun," I greet back with a bow. 

  
"Good morning, Murasakibara," my redhead companion greets back with a small smile on his face. 

  
Our purple head companion belongs to the Hermes community. Hermes, as you may know, is the god of travel, commerce, hospitality, and trade, aside from being Zeus' personal messenger. The students belonging to this community excel in the Culinary Arts, Communications and Tourism, and House Management. Murasakibara-kun has the aptitude for baking and cooking. He didn't hesitate to become part of the community, because it offered him a lot of opportunities to enhance his skill.

  
"Morning!" slowly, turning to my left is our other companion, Aomine Daiki. He is a tall, tan guy. Well, actually, it would be troublesome to say that only Seijuuro and I are the only short ones in this circle of six. I didn't dare speak this out, afraid that I will ensue the dreaded World War III.

  


"Good morning, Aomine-kun," I greet with a bow. 

  
Aomine-kun is Murasakibara-kun's roommate, he is also part of the Hermes community. He excels in cooking. Yes. You won't believe Murasakibara-kun and Aomine-kun are good in cooking due to their body built, but then again, don't be easily deceive by how they look. 

  
They are not just good in their own field, they are also skilled combatants. I forgot to mention, Hermes aren't just for providing home and management services, but they are also trained to fight. The reason? It is high time for the servitors to provide protection to their costumers, after all, we are already in the 21st Century, an era that demands a multitude of skills. 

  
"Yo, Tetsu!" the tan guy greets back, a toothy grin on his face. 

  
"Kurokocchi! You're so unfair! Why are you greeting them individually, but not me-ssu?!" the blond complains. 

  
"Kise-kun, just looking at your face is enough for a greeting," I simply said, not breaking a sweat. 

  
"Hmph. Oi, Kise, you better act like a proper candidate in front of me! Don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're friends!" Aomine-kun turns to the blond, a look of confidence in his navy blue eyes. 

  
"Just because Midorima here is your companion doesn't mean you will win for the Jupiter Cup," Aomine says, holding his head high up, flashing those white teeth. 

  
"I'm not mature enough to turn a deaf ear, Aominecchi," the blond smirks, golden eyes now glinting of full confidence. 

  
"Remember that I am the only one who has the guts to take you down. I promise you will eat those words in the tournament-ssu," he adds, which the tan guy returns with a smirk. 

  
"Kisecchin will also eat his words. Don't think I will go easy on you as well," the purple head adds, magenta eyes turn dark as he looks at the blond and green head. "I will personally crush you and Midorimacchin." 

  
"Is that all?" the green head now starts, arms over his chest. "Threatening us will not change the outcome. Apollo will take the Jupiter Cup. Hermes will go down the drain, just like last year. After all, the Oha-Asa has predicted that the god of Music and Knowledge will step on the pedestal of success," the green head then turns towards us, emerald green eyes as serious as ever. "...And of course, that includes you as well, Akashi. Apollo will take the lead and rule Academia. Whatever strategies you prepare, you will not succeed against us, nanodayo." 

  
"Well-said, Midorima. I will make sure to prepare some strategies against your community, then," my redhead Master calmly answers, a devilish grin on his lips as he returns the green head's stare. 

  
Suddenly, there is this intense atmosphere that eventually builds up around us. In the Academia, everyone is expected to compete. Losers are ridiculed and looked down, a common occurrence in such a competitive institution. We live by the code of competition. A lesson that the strong shall live and the weak shall die greatly applies to this practice, but no, we don't kill. That is definitely a big NO. 

  
"Hmph. Then we'll see each other during the Jupiter Cup, nanodayo," the green head speaks in a monotonous voice, before turning his back to us. 

  
"Kurokocchi, I'll have my revenge soon-ssu," the blond turns to me with a smirk, which I gladly return. 

  
"I will be waiting then, Kise-kun,"I answered, not faze by the threat. Soon, the green head and blond leaves, walking along with the other students. 

  
"Well then, Tetsu. There is no friendship during Jupiter Cup," the tan guy declares before turning his back to us, followed by the purple head, who quietly waves his right hand to us. 

  
"Tetsuya, we better leave now," the redhead calls out, walking towards the North Wing. Quietly, I followed him, seeing how calm and composed he is despite of the challenges imposed before us. 

  
"Tetsuya, you already know what to do," the redhead speaks, a smirk playing on his lips as I catch up after him. 

  
"Yes, Seijuuro-kun," I answered, my mind already working on the procedures of the plan. 

  
"Jupiter Cup is the highest tournament in the whole school term. Securing our victory before it could start will be our biggest advantage. I want you to proceed with the first phase. Try to gather data during lunch time. Be discreet with your actions," he calmly speaks, his scarlet eyes shimmering against the golden light passing through the tall, glass windows along the hall. I could tell that he is already planning for his next step. 

  
"Yes, Seijuuro-kun," I said, now mentally formulating my future moves. 

  
"This kind of system is rotten. Nothing good ever comes in this terrible competition," my redhead Master continues, a look of displeasure in his scarlet eyes. "It is high time we start implementing the change. That is our main goal, Tetsuya, do you understand?" the redhead then turns to me, his scarlet eyes directly stares to my eyes. 

  
"Yes, Seijuuro-kun," I answered, sensing the urgency for my answer in his voice. "Good," he speaks with a sigh of relief, a smile now on his face. 

  


  
  


* * *

  
Jupiter Cup is an overall tournament that requires the absolute attendance of the three communities: Athena, Apollo, and Hermes. Each student body must participate, since the victor of the tournament will ensure the status of the community. Winners are given the opportunity to establish their set of rules, provided, it doesn't abuse the simple rights of each student. Winners will have the right to choose whether to require the loser community their one school year of service or not. A Master-Servant Role, which last year, the Athena community did not pursue, since it is against its community's ethics to enforce such absurd condemnation to the losing party. 

  
However, the problem lies with the Hermes and Apollo, these two communities, are always vying for the Jupiter Cup, trying to win the upper hand, so as they could immediately put the Master-Servant Role in the Academia. The two had always been making unnecessary propositions and demands, which threatened the Athena many times already. Seijuuro-kun saw how these two houses thirst for victory that, they would devise shady strategies, and deals, just to overthrow our ideals. 

  
Athena strives for Justice and Equality. Apollo strives for Power and Dominance, while Hermes strives for its Iron Fist Ruling and Absolute Laws. 

  
Academia knew all of this, however, as the Moderator and Equalizer, they could only listen and acknowledge each belief. Due to these ideals that would break the Academia's momentum, the Moderator and Equalizer, started the Jupiter Cup. This consists of sports tournament, but the games are secretly decided by the Council. 

  
The Council is the Academia's Student Body Government divided into two: the Blue Party and the Red Party. The former, refers to the Radicals, while the latter for the Conservatives. My master, Akashi Seijuuro belongs to the Radicals, the group of students that pursue change to come. The latter is the Conservative, where Midorima-kun belongs to, are considered Puritans, who are strict and strongly holds the old tradition, refusing change to take place. 

  
"Tetsuya, quietly work in the shadows. Act as my eyes and ears to anything that happens. Don't act until I tell you so, do you hear?" the redhead asks once more before we could turn around the corner. 

  
"Yes, Seijuuro-kun," I responded as I follow him. 

  
"Remember, Hermes will also act, but they, too, have their own methods and devices. It is imperative that you work alone, try not to establish connections too much, but try to draw out information," he added, quietly thinking of his strategies. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, I heard about the other group of students vying for the Jupiter Cup, though they have their different goals they want to impose," I said, remembering the information I gathered when I infiltrated the Hermes' edification. 

  
The redhead turns towards me, raising an eyebrow. "Another group?" he asks, a bit surprised by the news. 

  
"They are an anonymous group that prefers to stay in the shadows. My data is not yet definite about the identity of the group's members as it is still new and just operated," I told him, which made him caress his chin with his right hand. 

  
"They are not yet moderated. Then, try to investigate this group. We will need all the information that we can find, before we start planning," he finally said.

  
"Yes, Seijuuro-kun," I nodded once more, bowing my head down as we near our classroom. The redhead, seeing a few number of students around, quickly holds my right hand, squeezing them lightly. 

  
"Remember, Tetsuya, do not speak of our relationship. It should remain a secret only between us," he whispers, careful not to let anyone hear us. 

  
"I understand, Seijuuro-kun," I bow my head once more, knowing just how important it is for my Master to keep a low profile as possible. 

  
"Good, Tetsuya," he smiles, still squeezing my hand. 

  
And that is how my relationship works with Seijuuro-kun. Our Master-Retainer Relationship hidden in the shadows. Soon, we started to enter the class, the redhead slowly unhands me, while I follow him behind. As we enter the large classroom, my eyes immediately saw the silver haired boy and the four eyed, raven haired boy seated together, their eyes filled with mocking and evil intent as they gaze upon us. The redhead noticed them, though, he didn't waste any time entertaining those silent taunting's. 

  
But we weren't aware of our burgundy-haired, male teacher, with his silver spectacle, and dark blue eyes, quietly watching our every move. 

  
_...to be continued._


	3. The Brewing Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another factual chapter, however, Akashi shows his sweet and pushy side towards Kuroko. Kise is the rival! Kuroko is so dense!

  


  
  


* * *

  


_"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! Where are you headed to? Are you going to the rotunda? Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, and Murasakibaracchi are there now except for you and Akashicchi!"_

  
We were just released from class. And as for this moment, I am currently in my task, however, upon my bailout from the class, which Seijuuro-kun had permitted immediately, I am caught up with this person. Now, along with the other students that are on their way for lunch, I walk side by side with him, unwittingly. Quickly, I speed up my pace, hoping to leave him, however, he is another troublesome person. 

  
"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! Are we in a race or something!? This looks fun-ssu!" he grins at me like a monkey, that I had to turn away and put my palms over my face. 

  
_'What a blockhead,'_ I quietly thought to myself with exasperation as I start to race now in a sprint.

  
_'Why? What is wrong with Kise Ryota? Why are you trying to avoid him? Is he some kind of a pariah?'_

  
You may ask these questions in an admonishing expression, thinking, that I am overly cruel in my treatment towards him. As I have mentioned earlier, he is _another_ troublesome person, aside from Seijuuro-kun. However, his troublesome attitude is in another scale. If I give this - this... this _dog_ a scale from one to ten, he is a thousand over ten. 

  
_**'HUH?'**_

  
It doesn't make any sense at all, I presume that you are thinking over this trivial matter. Kise-kun is a troublesome fiend. I have a plenty of reasons to avoid him as much as possible, especially - especially, mind you - if it is only the two of us. 

  
"Kurokocchi! Let's hold hands while walking-ssu!" the blond, with all the smiles in the world he had gathered to his face, swiftly captures my right hand. However, as if a current suddenly activates all the neurons in every fiber of my body, I unconsciously, and surreptitiously pushed with my right palm open, fingers bend, the blond's abdomen, which caused him to roll over the floor, clutching his stomach in utter pain. 

  
"Kurokocchi! W-Why did you - did you used your Ignite Pass on me-ssu?!" he wails in pain, that I had to stop and stoop over him. 

  
"I apologize Kise-kun. Are you alright?" I ask, not a brush of regret in my action, however, I could not help myself but to be amuse of this person. 

  
"Do I look alright, Kurokocchi?!" he wails in utter despair, that I couldn't help, but to feel pity towards him. 

  
"Then, here - " I offer my right hand to him. I had to pull my eyebrows together, seeing the surprised look on his face. 

  
_'What is wrong with this dog? Can't he just take my hand and stand up?'_ I thought to myself, seeing how his golden eyes start to water. 

  
"Ah! Kurokocchi!" slowly he holds my hand, gently squeezing it in his grip, as he takes his stand, still clutching his stomach. 

  
"Are you alright now?" I ask, looking at him, seeing how he is able to stand up properly. 

  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine! Perfectly fine-ssu!" he starts to weep, then brushes those tears away using his arm. 

  
_'Is this one of his acting skills?'_ I quietly wonder, as I watch him in exasperation. 

  
"Kise-kun, why are you crying?" I ask, trying to ignore the curious eyes thrown in our direction. Whenever I am with this person, I would always quietly wish the earth would split into two and swallow me alive. 

  
"I'm just happy... I'm just happy-ssu!" he exclaims in joy, his high-pitched voice that is reverberating through the domed hall. 

  
"Happy? I really don't understand, Kise-kun," I urges, trying to make sense of the situation. However, the blond just keeps on squeezing my right hand, while his left arm is wiping away the tears from his eyes. 

  
"I'm just very glad that I can finally die! Finally! My wish of holding your hand and saying my genuine affection of 'I love you, Kurocchi' has finally arrive-ssu!" 

  
"Huh?" slowly, I turn my eyes to our hands - our hands holding together. 

  
He suddenly kneels down in front of me, his golden eyes looking straight to mine. "I LOVE YOU KUROKOCCHI!" 

  
  


_CRICKET_

  


_CRICKET_

  


_CRICKET_

  


  
I had to steady myself. I had to stay steady from the gasps and murmurs around us. I had to steady myself from the others, who wasted a minute or two of their lives to witness such - such - _such..._

  
"Kise-kun," slowly, I move closer to him, which made the blond's face turns red. However, I simply turn my head down a bit, trying to keep a calm look on my face. 

  
"K-Kurokocchi?" I heard him swallow his saliva, the movement of his Adam's apple confirmed that he is indeed nervous. 

  
"Kise-kun," slowly, I raise my right hand towards his face, and with a small smile on my face. 

  
"Go rot in hell, Kise-kun," and as gentle as possible, I used all my strength to execute my ultimate technique in his face, my palm open forward and finger toes bent, I forced it towards his face, sending him flying towards the wall, unconscious. _"Ignite Pass Kai,"_ I said in a calm voice, which I failed to take note of how the people around me, at that time, had to spread away from me with their mouths hang open and eyes almost bulging out from their sockets. 

  
_Sigh._ Unexpected Mission Accomplished. 

  


  
  


* * *

  
I had to keep my face impassive as ever as I quietly enter the _Guild_. The _Guild_ , is the name of the large, circular hall, with its steep, concave rooftop, and tall, narrow windows on the walls. This is the public place where all the students from Hermes, Apollo, and Athena gather. This is a meeting place - and a perfect place to gather different sorts of information. 

  
I can blend in with the crowd well. No. To be more precise, I am unnoticeable in the crowd. Nobody pays attention to me, I appear as if I'm a shadow that freely roams around. My family possessed this kind of attribute, which is very necessary in the field of espionage. Seijuuro-kun, my Master, greatly benefits from me when it comes to shadowing and gathering information. He would refer to call me as the _Dark Raven_.

  
My turquoise eyes carefully look at how the people within the golden halls of the _Guild_ seated in separated clusters. Hermes, Apollo, and Athena are independent clusters, easily identified by the colors of the school cravat they wear. In the far corner, seated at the long, dark mahogany table and stools are the Hermes, easily identified in their purple and deep blue cravat. On the other side, just across the Hermes, are the Apollo in their striking emerald green and golden yellow. The other one, located at the west was the cluster of Athena in their deep crimson red and teal blue. 

  
These three groups, found within the _Guild_ , would never see eye to eye. Watching them without further inspection, one would think it as a normal occurrence. However, there is something more dark that is hidden in this setting. 

  
They were in deep conversation. Their voices falling into soft hubbubs, eyes would occasionally throw and steal glances from the opposite groups. Sharp whispers, grunts, and coughing were prevalent in the crowded _Guild_. I stood quietly in the corner, watching how a number of students would emerge from their seats, others that came inside, quietly taking their seat and would start the conversation. 

  
_Academia_ is a cruel place. I thought. As I watch how each of these communities would throw deathly glares, scowls and guffaws, or even give terrible signs to their opposing groups. No wonder, my Master hated the system so much that he would like it to be abolish. However, there are some people who enjoyed this kind of treatment, even at the expense of others. 

  
_'Such a wretched and disgusting place,'_ I quietly thought, grimacing on the silent war within the _Guild_. 

  
"Oh! Jupiter Cup is fast approaching! I wonder what will the Council plan on doing!? I hope it's going to be more _entertaining_ and _interesting_ that we will not fall asleep as we watch!" 

  
Slowly, I turn towards the entrance and caught the silver haired boy, of whom my Master and I encountered just this morning. 

  
He is a boy of lean body, good posture and great height, a feat comparable to Kise-kun. His sharp, black eyes glint against the golden light emanating from the chandeliers hanging above and the light passing through the narrow, glass windows. He is followed behind by the other three, the other one with dark, raven hair and with gray eyes behind his silver-rimmed glasses, the third, a light brown haired boy with a long, sharp nose protruding between two coal, black eyes. 

  
These three, wear purple and dark blue cravats, indicating they are from the Hermes community, however, they wear their white tuxedo slovenly, their first button coming off - a code that Hermes greatly loathes, however, these people don't seem to care. 

  
"Who are you? And what are you implying at?" the Puritan Council member, Takahiko Theuse asks, standing from the cluster of Apollo. He is a boy of medium height, thick and sturdy body built, his deep brown hair shines against the golden light, and his deep-set blue eyes stare sharply towards the silver haired boy. 

  
"What? I'm not implying anything! I'm just simply stating my opinion! After all, this is the _Guild_! Aren't I allowed to express my thoughts?!" the silver haired boy states with a snort, turning his fox face towards the sturdy boy. 

  
"If you want to express your thoughts, then try to write it down and drop it in the Council Hall, in that way, you will not cause any unnecessary scene here in the _Guild_ , you are clearly violating the peace and tranquility of this place," Takahiko-kun says, keeping a calm face despite of the mocking expression the silver haired boy shows. 

  
"Huh? And why would I do such troublesome task when I could just spew it here, eh? Isn't this much great?!" the silver haired boy spreads his arms, turning around as he looks at the faces of the people around him. 

  
"What is wrong with a public announcement?! Wasn't this perfectly allowed during the reign of the Monarchs? You Apollo's are such a tight-ass! You care too much for tradition! You guys are too sickening!" the silver haired boy mocks with a wide grin on his face, deep black eyes, then turn towards the sturdy boy whose face turned bright red upon his words. 

  
"H-How dare you with your filthy mouth utter such nonsense against Apollo!" the sturdy boy, Takahiko grits his teeth, glaring straight towards the silver haired boy who's not affected in the slightest, but continues to scowl at the cluster of Apollo. 

  
"What?! What?! What you gonna do, losers?! You gonna use your mighty fist?!" the silver haired boy continues to taunt, his other companions, the black haired boy and light haired boy, throw snark remarks at the Apollo cluster.

  
"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the others start to chant, others cup their hands to their mouth, a look of mocking expressions and glowering looks were thrown towards the Apollo. Soon, it began, the terror of the _Guild_ , of which the hated community is being ridiculed by the two communities, Athena and Hermes. 

  
"Apollo! You guys are nothing but bird brains! Jive Turkey!" the others shouted amidst the roaring chants and insults. 

  
"You guys should just get lost! Get lost! Douche bag!" they continue, not a bit of remorse on their faces. 

  
I watch in utter astonishment, how these people earlier, who had the face that seemed respectable and intelligent, their eyes brimming of Justice and Equality, now gleams of blood thirst and pure anger. 

  
Quietly, I clench my hands, gritting my teeth as I couldn't seem to do anything in this nonsense upheaval. This all began because of that silver haired boy.

  
"Get lost! You don't deserve the Jupiter Cup! Get lost!" the mocking taunting's continue. 

  
Their voices echo through the enclosure of the hall. The cluster of Apollo stood in the middle, surrounded by the ravenous Athena and Hermes, their shell-shocked faces in the midst of these terrifying people had completely shut them down. 

  
Takahiko-kun, who was bold to his words, soon started receiving rotten eggs, his face and well-ironed, white uniform is completely covered with the stinky matter. His arms quickly cover his face, others continued to assault him, however this time, its the whole cluster of his community. 

  
It was a scene of total chaos, of pure insults and bullying that nobody dared even opposed. At that moment, I wasn't aware of how I clenched my hands into solid fist. Before my very eyes, _Chaos_ is in its reign. _This is not how these students are supposed to act towards the others. This is not how they are supposed to - '_

  
Soon, I started to make my way towards the throng of blood thirsty hounds, my eyes throwing sharp daggers towards the culprit. _He's the reason for this chaos. He should learn his place._ I quietly thought, feeling my blood rushing through my veins, the pounding heat against my head. 

  
_"If I were you, I should stay away from this."_

  
A hand suddenly halts me, of which that pulled me out of my thoughts. 

  
Slowly, I turn to face him. A boy, the same height as mine, with light purple hair and deep mauve pair of eyes stare straight at me. 

  
"There is nothing you can do to stop Haizaki Shougo. He is unstoppable when it comes to destroying his enemies," he calmly speaks, not a brush of any pity or remorse on his pallid face. 

  
"Haizaki Shougo?" I repeat the name, the image of the silver haired boy soon appears in my mind. 

  
"Yes, Haizaki Shougo. He is an outsider, not a part of the two Councils. He is the same as with your Master, however, his methods are underhanded and gruesome," he speaks in a calm manner that I almost didn't realize his words. 

  
"Wait the minute, how did you - " the light purple haired boy only gives me a smile, his eyes almost disappear, quickly he holds my hand and leads me out of the chaotic _Guild_. 

  
Quietly, I allowed him to pull me away from the crowd. As I watch him, I thought how fluidly and smoothly it is for him to pass through these people. He is kind of similar. _He is almost like me._ I absent-mindedly thought as we are now out of the suffocating crowd, in the deserted hall, with only silence can be heard. 

  
"Who are you?" I finally managed to ask, my eyes not missing the playful smile on his thin lips. 

  
"I am Violet Tsukimoto from the Athena," he says, pointing his deep crimson red and teal blue cravat. "We are in the same community, however, my Master and I live in the South Wing," he further adds. 

  
"Then how do you know about my Master?" I ask, my eyes not relenting from his gaze. 

  
"My Master knows your Master. I believe we share the same sentiment. So, let's get along well, Kuroko Tetsuya," says he, stretching his right hand towards me. Reluctantly, I take his hand in a brief handshake before letting go. 

  
"You are also investigating?" he quickly asks, his balmy light purple eyes looking directly at me. 

  
"Yes," I answered in a monotonous tone. 

  
"I see. Then, try to come into this place," he grabs my right hand and hands me a piece of white, rolled parchment. I turn to him, eyebrow raising. 

  
"You will find your answer there, especially your Master's inquiries. It would be nice if you could come without his knowledge. Please come at exactly nine o'clock," he said, and with a slight bow of his neck, turns his back to me.

  
Quietly, I clench the parchment into my right hand fist as I watch the retreating back of the mysterious Violet Tsukimoto. 

  


  
  


* * *

  


Soon, I found myself within the basketball court, with the others such as Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, and Murasakibara-kun. We were having our regular practice, while my Master, Seijuuro-kun, is engrossed in a conversation with the team's coach. it was almost sunset now, the sky a bush of red and deep purple. Almost all of the students retreated to their respective bedrooms, however, those with club activities are obligated to remain and practice until the wee hours of seven. 

  
We were already in the quarter round, my team consisted of Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Deux-kun and Silo-kun. On the other hand, our opponent consists of Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Dimitri-kun, Ayaka-kun and Hiro-kun. Swiftly, I turn towards the big timer, only twenty-five seconds remaining. I need to calm down and concentrate, now is not the time to think of unrelated things.

  


_'You will find your answer there, especially your Master's inquiries...'_

  
I could only shake my head, trying to temporarily forget things. 

  
For my time now is to keep my gears running without any restraints. Quietly, I turn towards the tan guy, taking the ball to his hand, his navy blue eyes ever watchful for any stealth moves that might hinder him. Kise-kun is on his best form, crouching his knees, his arms spread sideways, and his golden eyes intensely stare towards the bouncing basketball, alternately pass from left to right hand. 

  
Midorima-kun is on the look-out, staying under the opponent's net, his emerald green eyes moving and alert, like the Eagle that awaits for its prey. Murasakibara-kun stood under our team's net, quietly yawning, however, his deep magenta eyes will not miss any moves played against him. The others stand on the side, supporting each ace player, except for Ayaka-kun, who seems intent to guard me, as his deep orange eyes finally mark me as his prey. 

  
Once more, I turn towards my teammate, his hands now start to drop low, still clutching the ball, I remained passive as I watch him slowly bend his right knee, then quickly changes to the left, dashing towards the green head. 

  
Kise-kun was almost fooled, however, his speed that almost matches Aomine-kun, has finally catch pace with the latter. It was the opportunity I have been hoping all along, upon Aomine-kun's rash movement, which made everyone to turn to him. I stoop down a bit, twisting my body on the right as I sleekly pass by Ayaka-kun's blind spot, sprinting my way towards Kise-kun. 

  
Aomine-kun and Kise-kun were now in their one-on-one, as always had been the case. I quietly watch how Kise-kun strives to capture the ball, but Aomine-kun is more agile and flexible, as he twists his body around, and with a smirk on his face, gestures a pass towards Midorima-kun, who spreads his hands to capture the ball. Kise-kun, catches the gesture, his golden eyes, trying to read between the lines, until a sneer now spreads on his lips. 

  
_'It's time to move,'_ I thought as I watch Aomine-kun leaps towards the ring, hands clutching the ball for a dunk, however, Kise-kun wasn't fooled enough as he leaps with the tan guy. 

  
The latter, seeing the blond, quickly passes the ball towards Midorima-kun, who immediately receives it. The blond, however, not fully admitting defeat, quickly rushes towards Midorima-kun, using his powerful leg muscles, he is able to leap up, blocking the ball with his strong hands, sending the ball flying away, making the others run after it. 

  
I quietly watch Kise-kun, turning around now, the ball on his hands and a triumphant smirk playing on his lips. _He is much stronger now, compared to last time,'_ I thought as I watch him.

  
"Kise-kun, you should try to pay attention more to your surroundings," I said as I dunk below his arms, the basketball on his clutch. 

  
"What - Kurokocchi!? Since when did you - " quickly, with my right palm open, finger toes bent, and with all the strength I could muster, I pushed the ball from his hand, a look of pure surprise on his face and in his eyes now. 

  
"Please don't forget about me being around here," I told him as I watch Aomine-kun catching the basketball, and with his powerful leg muscle strength, jumps up towards the net. 

  
"Minecchin, you think you can crush me?" the purple head quickly follows suit, his deep magenta eyes were sharp, his right arm now aiming to stop the ball. 

  
The tan guy smirks, seeing that it will be impossible for him to get the rebound. Quickly, he sends the ball backwards, his navy blue eyes not leaving the sharp, deep magenta eyes. 

  
"Who said that I'll be playing alone?" he asks, finally passing the ball behind him. "Oi, four eyes! Shoot!" he yells, as he lands his feet on the shiny wooden floor. 

  
"How impudent. Please call me Midorima, nanodayo," he speaks in a calm manner, as he stands straight, both his arms in the shooting position, the basketball aimed towards the basketball ring. 

  
"Oha Asa declares Cancer as the second in the rank today. Luckily, rank no. one is not in this game, nanodayo," and with accuracy, he hurls the basketball towards the net. The blond, realizing the shot, quickly leaps up, hoping to catch the basketball, his right hand an inch closer to it, however, the ball has finally found its place inside the ring, leaving the net swishing in its passage. 

  
The loud buzzer beats across the court. The score of 101 out of 98 in red flashes before our eyes. Finally, victory has been secured. Sweaty, I turn towards Midorima-kun, a triumphant grin on his face as he looks back at me. 

  
"It was the best assist, Tetsu, Midorima!" the tan guy quickly runs towards us, a wide smile across his face as he slumps his sweaty arm over my shoulder. 

  
"Hmph. Of course, Cancer is the winner today, nanodayo," the green head could only answer as he pushes his glasses towards his nose. 

  
"Good job guys!" the others soon rush towards us, a look of triumph over their faces. I couldn't avoid, but to smile back. I admit, it is very fulfilling playing this game while your teammates assist you. 

  
"Kurokocchi! You should have been in our team-ssu!" Kise-kun suddenly rushes forward, his sweaty arms spread open, his sorrowful golden eyes directly looking at me. 

  
_'Another feat,'_ and quickly, I move behind Aomine-kun, a beneficial shelter from the torrential rain, who is Kise-kun. 

  
"H-Hey! Kise! Don't even think - " 

  
"No! Aominecchi! Move your ugly face-ssu!" 

  
However, it was too late now. 

  


  
  


* * *

  
I feel awfully tired. My muscles were all sore, and my feet almost cramp as I groggily made my way towards my bed. 

  
_'At last, I can finally get some rest,'_ I thought as I slump, stomach flat, on the soft cushion of my bed. Soon, the aching feeling subsides, the softness of the bed soon lulls me to sleep. 

  
"Tetsuya, you should at least change before you go to sleep," my companion and Master's voice pulled me out from my nap. Slowly, I turn around, seeing Seijuuro-kun unbuttoning his top uniform. 

  
Lazily, I climbed out of bed, with eyes half-open, I walk my way towards the bathroom, hoping to get a nice bath to ease the weariness and ache of my body. I was almost inside the bathroom, about to close and lock the door behind me when he already did it for me. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, are you also going to take a bath?" I ask, seeing him half naked, the same amiable smile on his face. 

  
"Yes, Tetsuya. Why? Is there something wrong?" he asks, still keeping that smile on his face. 

  
Slowly, I turn towards the door, but his hand soon grabs my right arm, pulling me close to him. 

  
"Tetsuya, it will be much better if we will bathe together," he finally declares, pulling me as he walks towards the inner bathroom. 

  
"No, Seijuuro-kun. I think the bathtub will be too cramp if I go with you. It will be better if I take a nap first as I await for you to finish," I disagree, pulling myself away from him. 

  
"No, Tetsuya. It is perfectly fine and good for us to bathe together," he insists, not letting go of my arm. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, it is your privilege to bathe alone. I am your Retainer and I will be guarding you out while you leisurely bathe," I reasoned out, not submitting myself to my Master's capricious. 

  
"Then, Tetsuya is my privilege and as your Master, I order you to submit yourself to me," he speaks in a very calm manner, but when I turned around, I could see the coldest smile I had never seen in my whole life. 

  
It was a long bath. I closed my eyes, my mind completely shut of what is happening around me. And I really don't want to talk of how Seijuuro-kun, with his hands freely - 

  


Finally, all fresh and clean, I climb up to my bed. The stiffness and sore feeling had completely disappeared after the bath. I close my eyes, trying to take a deep breath when I suddenly sense a part of my bed move, and when I opened my eyes, my redhead companion is already seated beside me, a content smile across his face.

  


"Seijuuro-kun, this is my personal bed," I flatly said, an impassive look on my face as I watch him take my blanket and starts to lay down beside me. 

  
"Tetsuya _is_ my personal Retainer. And whatever is yours, is also mine," he speaks, a calm smile on his face, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. 

  
_Now, I will not be able to get out of bed,'_ I drily thought as I remembered the person named Violet Tsukimoto. 

  
"Tetsuya, please lay down beside me," he speaks in a calm, but demanding tone that I had no choice at the end, whilst, to follow. I lay down, quietly looking up at the gray ceiling, the darkness all around us, a bit of light from the moon outside gives us enough illumination. 

  
"So, how was it, Tetsuya?" he softly asks, which sounded like a melody to my ears that I almost flicker my eyes as drowsiness slowly overcomes me. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, it was chaotic," I managed to say, suddenly I feel him turns towards me. Despite of the darkness, I can sense his scarlet eyes were looking straight at me. 

  
"Haizaki Shougo started the chaos in the _Guild_ during lunch time... Apollo was... Apollo was ridiculed both by Athena and Hermes..." I continued, feeling the heaviness of my eyelids as it snaps close-open through the dark. 

  
"I see..." I heard him through the darkness of the night. 

  
"Good job, Tetsuya. You can go to sleep now," he gently speaks, lulling me to sleep as I close my eyes. 

  
The last time I remembered before taken into Dream Land was his arm slump across my chest, the soft and comfortable blanket over me as I slowly falls into a deep slumber. 

  
_'I won't be able to meet this Violet person...'_

  
_...to be continued._


	4. The Governor Presides the Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with Akashi's glorious reign and a showcase of wisdom. Then, the redhead could be an egoist only when he's around Kuroko! Poor little thing!

  


  
  


* * *

  


The morning Assembly will start after the first period. 

  
As for this moment, I am in a task to visit the School Library to borrow some Literature books that the Professor had instructed me to. This menial responsibility is assigned to different people everyday, and as of today, it is my turn. We call this task, the round-robin. Last night has been unfortunate for me, that I greatly missed the opportunity to meet the mysterious person from yesterday. It was inevitable. Since Seijuuro-kun needed me to stay beside him. 

  
Seijuuro-kun has a lot of strange habits. His mind is restless and knowing that he will have to accomplish a plenty of tasks to the point of avoiding sleep, which is the most vital physiological mechanism to balance human activity between night and day, would not hesitate to risk it. However, Seijuuro-kun, as I have mentioned, is a very peculiar person. 

  
Last night, though I was too sleepy to the point that I will not be awake, had been able to open my eyes amidst the dark. I found myself tangled with Seijuuro-kun, his arms were around my waist whilst his head was close to the hollow of my neck. It was the most unremarkable oddity Seijuuro-kun possessed despite of his sparkling perfection. It was a sign. I almost completely forgot how it was natural for him to act such behavior, since when we were in our juvenile stage, he had developed this habit of always clinging to me. At first, it was a very normal occurrence, since we were just simpletons, however, when we turned into our teens, he had been too clingy that I had to sermon him about his behavior. 

  


>   
>  _'Seijuuro-kun, this is clearly odd that you have to make me sleep beside you or even forced me to bathe with you. You have to start doing things independently. We are almost in the spurt of our adolescence and it is highly time that we must learn to think like adults,' I told him in a firm voice when we were inside his chamber room. ___
> 
>   
>  _I was standing beside his king size bed with white velvet draperies hanging over its rooftop, while my redhead Master stood before the wide, rectangular glass window, the heavy white curtains were drawn aside, showing the large, emerald lawn of the Akashi Manor. Hedgegrows and tall, rich green Elm trees lined the borders. The colorful Orchard of red roses, purple lilies, yellow dandelions, and other sorts of ornaments looked vivid from the West part of the vast property. On the right, stood the large Greenhouse, its crystal walls and steep rooftop is overgrown by the thick Ivies._
> 
>   
>  _'Ahm... I see,' he said, brushing his chin with his right hand, the other left across his chest. 'That is indeed a big problem then, Tetsuya,' he said in resignation, however, his expression was that of a person who is in doubt. 'However, Tetsuya... What you are expressing is from an adult's point of view. It is clearly showing how you easily perceived the mind of an adult, however, you missed the point of a person who has the critical need of human contact,' he said in a calm voice, his scarlet eyes soon found mine._
> 
>   
>  _'Seijuuro-kun, your reasoning is a bit strange. It is perfectly logical that in our age, we start to think as adults. Our parents firmly reinforced this to us. We must start to think in practical terms. It is important that we must be mature in our ways, Seijuuro-kun,' I told him, trying to point out my words._
> 
>   
>  _'Tetsuya, there is nothing wrong with being practical and mature. However, you are missing my point here,' he said, walking closer to me. 'If I am sleeping beside you, does it indicate immaturity?' he asked out of the blue, of which greatly left me speechless. Seeing the look on my face, my redhead companion smiled, and continued to approach me._
> 
>   
>  _'Maturity doesn't state that if you request someone to share the things that you normally do, that it would immediately mean that you are being - inappropriate for your age. Maturity refers to how you reinforce your thoughts into actions, how you perceive things and weight it against your bias thoughts." He continued with his words, and upon reaching me, he stopped in front of me._
> 
>   
>  _"Seijuuro-kun, we should still start to act independently despite of our Master-Retainer Relationship. It is imperative, especially in my code as your personal Retainer, that I must start my task of guarding you while you sleep, or while you are taking a bath,' I insist, shaking my head._
> 
>   
>  _'Wonderful, Tetsuya! It seems our minds are not different at all! Since you are insisting this proposition, would it be better for you if you will personally be with me in these endeavors, than to stay out of it?' he smiled, putting both of his hands over my shoulders._
> 
>   
>  _'Seijuuro-kun, you are completely missing my point. What I am trying to say is - that I must start guarding you **while you sleep and bathe** , that I should be out of it, since it is needed that I must do it,' I pointed out._
> 
>   
>  _'Tetsuya, that is indeed great. Starting today, you will see to it that I am not left unattended. You must be able to stay by my side - even in my bed or in the bath - to check me in my physiological state. I am a person that will not rest, until I am assured of everything is well and in order, you will secure of my needs, whatever happens. Do you understand?' he said, and quickly pulls me in a solid embrace, that I almost forgot to breath._
> 
>   
>  _'Tetsuya, your answer is?' I let out a sigh, and unwittingly put my right hand over my face. 'I understand, Seijuuro-kun.'_
> 
>   
> 

  
I take back my words. Seijuuro-kun is indeed spoilt, to the point that he will force his own thoughts into others. 

  


  


Right now, I am trying to think of a plan or something that I could make up with the loss from last night. As of this moment, I know that Seijuuro-kun is also in his plans to unearth the incident at the _Guild_. He is a part of the Council and it is imperative that he must take action and, after all, he holds the highest rank... 

  
However, the present issue needs proper attention. 

  
_'Violet Tsukimoto...'_

  
It has been yesterday, that I had encountered such a person. The name doesn't ring any bell in my mind; neither do I recollect such a striking person in my previous accounts, especially of the activities the Academia had organized, until the present. His presence was quite astonishing. He left an impression of a person that has a lot of knowledge regarding the activities under the monitor of Academia. Based on his accounts regarding the silver haired boy, named Haizaki Shougo, he is, in no doubt, well-informed. A skilled espionage and a stealthy Intellect. The mention of his Master, though it is still in the shadows greatly indicate, that perhaps, he is in the Master-Retainer contract. 

  
The point - and the most odd thing about this person, if he is, as he claims to be, a person who shares the same circumstance as I am - had been a person of very low profile, a person that hides in the shadows, refusing a shred of a spotlight, and a person that greatly keeps his identity a secret, would bother sharing information. Right now, my mind is boggling of this situation that is suddenly brought upon me, and left me quite puzzled. 

  
It is indeed cumbersome to my part. To suddenly accept the help of a fellow espionage is clearly suspicious. I must start doing some careful and intense _research_ for this person. I must take action immediately. 

  


  
  


* * *

  
The Auditorium was already filled with students as I entered it. The place can hold a number of thousands of students, with its semi-circular inclined armchairs, the whole place is surrounded of sound-proofed fiberglass walls. 

  
Above, its wide, steep concave domed ceiling is painted of Michelangelo's _The Last Judgment_. Quietly, I made my way towards the Athena's assigned seat, located as usual, in the front, since it has always been the Jupiter Cup's victor for five consecutive years. It is no wonder that Midorima-kun had been persistent of his competition to Seijuuro-kun, however, my Master isn't someone who is easily provoke. He has a calm and cool manner, an attitude that befits a great leader. His calm manner is very effective as he would quietly analyze the behavior and attitude of his opponents, friends, or the alike. 

  
_"Tetsuya, over here."_

  
In response to the familiar voice, I quickly turn to my right and spotted my redhead Master by the Auditorium's exit hall. "Come," he waves his right hand, prompting for me to follow him. Amidst the sea of hubbubs and students walking towards their assigned seats, I walk towards the exit hall, following my Master behind.

  
"Seijuuro-kun," I said his name as I try to walk beside him. 

  
"Your report confirmed the existence of the anonymous group lead by the Junior named, Haizaki Shougo. His actions as of yesterday has been submitted to the care of the Military Police. The victims of his verbal assault were under Takahiko Theus' Puritan wing. It seems, as what I had gathered, this Haizaki's targets is the Council members, however, his true aim are the Puritan Council. The reason, as for now, is unknown," Seijuuro-kun said, his scarlet eyes were as serious as ever.

  
"Seijuuro-kun, what about Takahiko-kun?" I ask, a flash of the disgusting memory flows within me. "He is, as of this moment, unapproachable since the incident," he answered, his scarlet eyes had darken. 

  
"Unapproachable? What exactly do you mean, Seijuuro-kun?" I prompt on, unable to understand the gist of his words. 

  
"His behavior has changed since the verbal assault. He has refused to accept visits since then and is currently confined in his own chamber, not even his close friends could convince him to talk," he said. I noticed how his eyebrows would curve and pull in a straight line. It seems this situation had posted a great threat to the members of the Puritan Council. 

  
"It would be in his best interest to have his statement so the Military Police could take drastic action against this Haizaki Shougo person," I said, clenching my hands into fist. It was terrible to be insulted in such an underhanded manner, that you would start gaining the empathy of others. 

  
"Don't worry, Tetsuya," my redhead companion states in a soft voice, his left hand slowly curls around my right hand's fist. "Justice will prevail," he said with a smile. "Yes, Seijuuro-kun," I agree, returning his smile. 

  
Yes. Justice will prevail. And it will be possible through this person's power. 

  
We quietly halted in front of a brick wall, five big circles of the Jupiter logo were embedded upon it horizontally, their faded color greatly camouflaged with the surrounding color. It stood like a common ornamentation against the plain backdrop of the Auditorium's exit hall, however, this passage had been restricted and heavily guarded by the assigned Military Police, especially during the Assembly. 

  
Soon, my redhead Master, with his right hand, pushes the middle circular gray Jupiter logo, and as if an answer to his touch, the circular logo gradually sinks down. The floor slowly trembles underneath us, revealing the amber colored underground staircase. 

  
"Tetsuya, let's go," my redhead companion urges, holding my right hand once more as he leads the way downstairs. 

  
Quietly, we descended the dimly-lit passage, which is unknown and private from common students. My turquoise eyes, amidst the poor light, were able to discern the hundred-year old brick walls, lighted candelabras against the wall were able to guide us towards our location. I had already been in this place for several occasions. First, was when Seijuuro-kun was inaugurated as one of the Radical Council Members, the second was when he was ordained to take the highest seat, since he had been remarkable in his endeavors, and the rest followed. 

  
"Right now, Tetsuya, please prepare yourself. We will enter the battlefield in ten seconds," he said, squeezing my hand as his scarlet eyes soon turn cold and devoid of any emotions that were glinting in his eyes earlier. 

  
"You know what to do. Stay alert," he speaks in a stern voice. 

"Yes, Seijuuro-kun," I answered, as my ears soon start to hear the soft sound of the violin drifting through the hall. 

  
Slowly, my redhead companion unhands me as we near the entrance of the _Vault_ , a secret underground place built within the Auditorium. As we step inside, we were immediately taken under the glowing amber of the crystal chandelier above us. _This is the true Assembly._ I thought as I saw the group of five people seated in the maroon velvet armchairs around the circular, black mahogany table. 

  
"Good morning, people of this Assembly," Seijuuro-kun greets, of which the people in the Assembly quickly turn their attention to him. 

  
"Good morning, Governor Akashi," greets the shoulder length blond haired, Matsumoto Clarence, his deep emerald eyes glint of amusement as he watches my Master takes his seat. 

  
His companion, Skandar Austen, with his lustrous, black eyes, and jet black hair, assesses me in my movements as he stands behind the occupied chair. He is of the same body built and height as I am, however, his striking black raven hair and velvet black eyes were the exact contrast of my blue teal locks and turquoise eyes. 

  
"Akashi, we cannot allow this meeting to prolong any further. It is quite troublesome in our part that we must endure such underhanded tactics that the Hermes had started, nanodayo," the four eyes, green head Midorima-kun stated in a plain and urgent voice. Behind him stands the blond, Kise-kun, and upon spotting me, his golden eyes start to show some troublesome glint in them, that I had to quickly turn around.

  
"Oho!? What is this?! Did the impudent Apollo starts spouting nonsense accusations against the benevolent Hermes?" started the chestnut brown haired, and gray eyed boy, Thomas Akihiko. 

  
"You should be prudent in your words. You have no solid proof of this absurd _tale_ , Apollo boy," he adds, his solid, baritone voice almost drowns Vivaldi's _Four Seasons_. 

  
Behind him stood Aomine-kun, who is Akihiko-kun's personal valet. The senior had taken an interest to him and he was personally chosen to be under his rigid training. Aomine-kun, upon spotting me, flashes his white teeth to me, quietly, I return it with a weak smile. 

  
"What absurd tale are you rambling about, Hermes blood!? It is clearly a violation that your Hermes' minions assaulted our member, Takahiko! You must take responsibility of your member's utter stupidity," Viktor Didonato, a maroon haired boy with strong and big body built, supported, his flaming, red eyes glint of conviction as he directly looks at the chestnut brown haired boy, Thomas-kun.

  
The burgundy haired boy, Divine Mikaelis-kun, is seated quietly between the clashing Akihiko-kun and Didonato-kun, peacefully lifting the golden china cup to his lips. Behind his chair, stood Murasakibara-kun, a look of pure boredom in his deep magenta eyes, however as he turns to our place, he waves his right hand on us, despite of Seijuuro-kun's silence. Mikaelis-kun had chosen Murasakibara-kun as his personal valet, since my companion had shown great promise for his graceful and delicate craft of baking and cooking. 

  
The bickering had escalated to boisterous yelling and curses, that I had to step back a few feet, just so I could lessen the noise. However, my Master, Seijuuro-kun, seemed to enjoy this occurrence before him. I quietly watch how his scarlet eyes sparkle of such interest in the chaos before him. It has always been his hobby to quietly watch in amusement how people interact with one another, a habit of which I also share, but in my case, I never find it entertaining to watch how two people start to wage war against each other. 

  
"Gentlemen, gentlemen. Such the rowdy behavior in a wonderful, early morning. We personally came here, despite of the Assembly that is taking place on the surface, to ease ourselves of the current trouble. It is necessary that all of us must work together for the greater cause, not for destroying one another," the blond, Matsumoto-kun interferes in a calm manner, his deep emerald green eyes hold such a charismatic charm in them that, he is able to silence the rambling voices within the confines of the _Vault_. 

  
"Right now, our Governor has entered the premise. It is necessary that we must make our sign of respect," continued the blond, Matsumoto-kun. 

  
"Everyone. Rise! Bow your head and put your right hand over your chest as you show your respect to our Governor!" he speaks, as he bows his head low, his right hand over his chest. "Welcome, the benevolent Governor," he greets once more in a soft voice. Soon, the others follow suit. 

  
"Welcome, the benevolent Governor," their voices were in chorus, their heads were stooped low while their right hands were over their respective chest. I also followed the same gesture. 

  
Yes. My Master, is not just a common council member. Out of the fifty total Puritan and Radical Council Members, Seijuuro-kun, had been elected as the Governor. It was due to popular vote, as well as the efforts and the outstanding endeavors he had fulfilled with accuracy and fluidity. Everyone in the Council respects and looks up to him. However, it has been a secret only within the circle of these people in the _Vault_. 

  
"In your seats," my Master plainly states. 

  
Soon, the people within the circle, take their respective armchairs. Their eyes directly looking at my Master. All of them now are in their most serious forms, their faces and eyes, not a tinge of emotions in them, except for the blond Matsumoto-kun, who is as amiable as ever.

  
"Good morning once more, Council Members. Matsumoto Clarence, of the Radical Wing, under Athena's grace, Midorima Shintaro and Viktor Didonato, of the Puritan Wing, under the generous light of Apollo, Thomas Akihiko, of the Puritan Wing, and Divine Mikaelis, of the Radical Wing, under the generous hands of Hermes. I humbly welcome you in this once in a month Assembly. We are all here to discuss important matters that need careful and immediate attention," my redhead companion speaks in a calm, but monotonous voice. 

  
The five people seated around the round table were intently listening to his words, not a blink of an eye, as the my Master opens his mouth. It is, as if, his words were pure divination, that if ever they will close their eyes, they will miss something very important. 

  
"First, we have the unfortunate incident in the _Guild_ that took place between twelve-thirty to twelve forty-five. This is very important, since it greatly overthrows the basic rights within the Academia. It had reached my knowledge that all of the three communities, Apollo, Athena and Hermes were involved in this susceptible incident. If we will not take immediate action, it will endanger the basic rights of our fellow students. Now, at this point, we are all gathered here, to think of the best solutions that will help avoid this incident in the future. However, we must also give proper punishment to the people who were behind the unfortunate demise of our brother, Takahiko Theus."

  


The people within the _Vault_ falls into silence. The people seated around the round table look at each other's eyes. Each of them clasp their hands, while my Master, with his ever-watchful scarlet eyes, quietly regarded them individually. Matsumoto-kun, smiled to himself, closing his eyes a moment as if he is in a deep thought for the problem he is currently engaged. Midorima-kun, turns to his right, his right hand - as usual, is covered in white bandage - brushes his chin, quietly pondering of a solution. Didonato-kun bites his left hand thumb, the previous flame that had been burning in his red eyes had weaned down, as his temples creases down as he quietly thinks of a solution. Mikaelis-kun, on the other hand, quietly drinks his Earl Gray tea, his light blue eyes were as cold as the icebergs found in the ocean of the North Pole. Akihiko-kun, on the other hand, closes his eyes, his arms over his broad chest, as he quietly thinks of a solution. 

  
I turn towards my Master. Soon, I notice how his lips curl into a smirk, his scarlet eyes brimming of amusement as he watches his people before him think of the proper procedure to the problem presented before them.

  
"Governor," the ever-amiable, Matsumoto-kun raises his right hand, a lopsided smile on his lips. 

  
"Yes, Matsumoto?" Seijuuro-kun turns towards the blond. 

  
"I have a proposition on how we can avoid such a terrible incident to occur," he starts, an all-knowing smile on his face. 

  
"Please state your proposition, Matsumoto," urges the redhead, in which the blond gladly stands up. 

  
"All of the students in Academia are entitled to equality when it comes to treatment and basic rights. Basic Rights that include, privacy, respect, freedom, independence, and faith. We do believe that it will be necessary that these rights should be upheld all the time. These are the foundation of Academia. If these are destroyed, the peace within Academia will be extinguished. So in my proposition, it is necessary that we must mobilize our Military Police within the vicinity. The Athena will be glad to take this service, since we have a lot of students under our community. And as for the punishment, it will be in your discreet judgment, Governor," the blond states, the smile not vanishing from his face. Quietly, he takes his seat, quite satisfied by his statements. 

  
"I see. That is such an interesting proposition, Matsumoto. We can definitely make use of your proposition to minimize trouble within Academia," the redhead states, quietly evaluating the blond's words, before turning towards the others. 

  
"Wait the minute," Didonato-kun soon raises his right hand, a look of contempt is evident in his red eyes. 

  
"Yes, Didonato. Do you have anything to say?" Seijuuro-kun asks, turning his attention towards the maroon haired haired boy. 

  
"I do have, Governor," he answers, turning his red eyes towards the blond. 

  
"I greatly admire your proposition, Clarence, however, isn't that a bit odd that only from _your_ Athena should the mobilization of the Military Police be? I like your idea. This is indeed the best that I could think of as for now, but, it is clearly a monopoly that you must only think of your own!" the maroon haired boy states, of which the others grunt in agreement. 

  
"Then, I must apologize for my words, gentlemen. It will be in my best interest that the mobilization of the Military Police be divided into equal numbers so as we could maintain stability and equality among the three communities," the blond speaks, not faze of the contradiction. 

  
"Governor, may I, nanodayo?" the green head raises his right hand. 

  
"Yes, Midorima?" the redhead then turns his attention towards him. 

  
"It would be better and necessary that we must find these culprits harming our Council Members. I also agree with Matsumoto's proposition, however, it is imperative that we must capture these scalawags as soon as possible, nanodayo," the green head speaks with vehemence. 

  
"Governor, I also agree with Midorima," agreed Didonato, raising his right hand. 

  
"Then, Governor, it has already been decided that we will mobilize the Military Police equally from our community and at the same time, must capture those culprits who were causing troubles," the soft-spoken Mikaelis-kun speaks, raising the china cup with his right hand. "I will personally execute the necessary punishment - even if it is from my own community, Governor," he adds in a cold voice, his eyes dilate, as he grips the cup tightly in his right hand. 

  
"Hermes will not tolerate these rascals that dare mock the system in Academia. It is our duty to serve justice. We must not wait on what will likely occur in the future, these oppressors, will at no time, escalate the degree of their actions. Governor and members! It is high time we must rule with an iron fist!" the chestnut brown haired boy, Akihiko-kun, raises to his seat, a look of pure determination on his face as his gray eyes sparkling of Justice. 

  
"Very well. I understand the urgency of this matter. However, we must not be rash of our actions, that we ourselves will cause problems within the three communities," the redhead reminds them. "Remember, that we will also need to practice balance Judgment in our hands. We must not allow our own emotion to muddle our judgment."

  


  
Everyone turned to my redhead Master. A look of contemplation is drawn on each of their faces at the degree of his words. 

  
"Ruling with absolute Justice is necessary, however, we cannot easily give in to our volition of ruling with an iron fist. We are not a communist system, rather, we exercise the balance of freedom and power in our Academia. This is the place, where everyone lives in equality, with no anxieties that looms over the scholastic atmosphere within this community. Remember, people will change their minds in due time. If we start acting as if we are waging a war against these delinquents, we are only inviting speculations from our fellow students. We must act with proper decorum and prudence. We must be extra careful of how we act. It is in our best interest that we must be able to sustain the healthy atmosphere within the Academia. Especially with the Jupiter Cup around the corner. We cannot avoid deviants that will steal the opportunity to destroy us." 

  
Once more is the silence that envelope the entire _Vault_. Each of the members regarded their Governor's words. Their eyes hold such a strong resolution earlier, now flickers of hesitation. I quietly observe these people in my place, seeing how their faces change a shade at every word my Master had spoken, leaves me an impression, that each of them is carrying their own goals. Whatever goal, it is, my Master's words had greatly fluctuated their volition for Justice. 

  
"Governor, your words are indeed the pure sunlight of the muddled trouble in our minds. Somehow, to be honest, it has clouded our Judgment, that we failed to acknowledge the faults in our own process of thoughts. Your words are full of wisdom. It is indeed true, that we must not act hastily for it will cause us our doom," the blond speaks in a calm manner, a smile on his face as he looks at the faces of his fellow Council members. 

  
"Governor, I respect your wisdom of words, however, we in our Puritan Wing, must act with Justice! We will put your words into our minds as we will put Judgment upon those oppressors!" Didonato-kun added, a resolute look on his face. 

  
My redhead Master nodded towards the Puritan member, before turning to the others. 

  
"Alright. Discretion is imperative. Judgment upon the oppressors will be handled accordingly by yours truly. Please refrain from making unnecessary actions that will risk the Council's reputation. Please practice prudence. It is imperative that we must act according to the basic rights of our Academia." The others nodded in agreement at his words. 

  
"As for now, we will tackle the necessary procedure for the mobilization of each community's Military Police, however, there is one condition that we must follow to avoid fear in our fellow students." The others started to turn towards my redhead Master, a look of askance at his words, however, the redhead only returned it with a lopsided smile. 

  


  
  


* * *

  
It was a fit day. The Assembly has been held for half a day, as well as the other students who were on the surface. It was a secret meeting. Others would call it the _Midnight Cabinet_ , however, my Master does not withhold the information in the meeting, but shares it to the whole student body through the efforts of Matsumoto-kun, who is acting as the Governor figure in the public eye. 

  
Now, another day had been done. Tasks had been given properly and are expected to accomplish accordingly. My redhead Master now retreated to his room, a look of satisfaction on his face despite the mental exhaustion from the day's work. Quietly, I followed him behind and as we entered our room, Seijuuro-kun immediately turns towards the bed, however... 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, I understand that the day's work had caused you a lot of mental stress, however, please use your own bed," I admonish, a look of exasperation on my face as I watch him lay down, flat on his stomach, his face against the white pillowcase. 

  
"Tetsuya, please massage my back. I am sore all over. I need the relaxation and you will provide me with what comforts I will need for tonight," he simply said, dodging my words. Sighing, I walk towards my bed and took the seat on the edge. 

  
"Goodness, Seijuuro-kun. I could do this even if you are in your own bed," I told him as I softly squeeze the muscle of his nape, careful to avoid the spine. 

  


"No, Tetsuya, it is much comfortable to lay on your bed, than on my own... I wonder why that is..." he speaks in a relax tone, almost falling asleep. 

  
"You are indeed full of oddities, Seijuuro-kun," I said, though I cannot suppress the mirth on my lips. 

  
"Perhaps I am... I just couldn't seem to be... separated from you... I wonder why... _I wonder_..." his soft voice trails away, seeing how his scarlet eyes flicker to slumber. _'He might be really exhausted,'_ I quietly thought to myself, still massaging his back. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, I think it will be good if I would massage you after the bath. It is inadvisable that we will do this before bath time," I reminded him, however, he had already fallen asleep. 

  
"You're hopeless, Seijuuro-kun," I simply said, quietly watching the gentle movement of his chest. His face that is drawn of gentleness as he falls into slumber. _'...We are indeed inseparable...'_

  
_...to be continued._


	5. It Is Officially Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals about Akashi's deduction prowess in terms of breaking down the meaning and symbols in Literature in the form of a poem. And as well as how odd the AkaKuro pair is that makes them memorable.  
>  _And this is how they spend their weekends..._

  
  


* * *

  


_'Violet Tsukimoto-kun, just who are you?'_

  


Everything had been carefully examined. The student's records in the Administration Hall, the data bank in the Information Technology Center, and even the registration of the students under the three communities: Apollo, Athena, and Hermes.

  
Everything had been carefully checked, every corner, not a single stone left upturned, however, this person does not seem to exist within the Academia. _Perhaps he had been using a pseudonym?_ I thought of the viable thing, though, that is indeed not possible, knowing all the limitless alternatives in the realm of deduction and induction. 

  


Another shady character within the realm of Academia. A person, who claims to withhold such an important information, that my Master would need. However, it has been my fault to miss such a chance. Perhaps, if I could see a shred of hope or a bit of information that could lead me to the whereabouts of such a secretive person, then it will be in our advantage to gather enough information. 

  
Out of the three communities, the one who holds the cornucopia of information is considered the powerful and advantageous. In our case, Athena, due to its specialty of collecting immense information in such a short time, had always secured its victory in the Jupiter Cup Tournament. The Apollo, though we deny that they have a soldier of Intellectuals, cannot compete solidly with the pure Intellectuals from the former. Hermes, on the other hand, only had a handful of Counter Spies in their community. 

  
In other terms, this is a fit confrontation between Apollo and Athena. However, the person named Violet Tsukimoto-kun, claims to be part of Athena. Somehow, I feel relieved of this fact, but as what I have gathered, his very existence don't appear under the microscope of Academia. It would be a problem, if this person is not what he appears to be. 

  
_"Tetsuya, try to read this."_

  
Soon, I am pulled out from my introspection upon the call of my redhead Master. Quickly, I turn towards him, seeing him seated in his desk chair, a piece of paper on hand. It was a Sunday morning. Rest and recreation are provided for the students on the weekends, however, the Academia bestows its students to have an option of how they will be able to spend their leisure time. 

  
In my case, I simply choose to spend my time inside our private quarters. I would prefer to engross myself into reading books, ranging from Literature to Philosophical Writings. Sometimes, if I find a certain book, inappropriate for my mood, I would simply make my way towards the School Library, wherein I could find the endless reservoir of volumes. 

  
"What is it, Seijuuro-kun?" I ask, slowly approaching him whilst he reads the piece of paper, holding it with both of his hands. A look of astonishment on his face as his scarlet eyes glimmers of interest. 

"This is quite interesting, Tetsuya," he murmurs as he caresses his chin with his right hand fingers, thoughtfully reading the paper in his hands. 

  
Upon reaching him, I immediately turn my attention towards the piece of paper, of which that greatly interested him. Seijuuro-kun, as I have observed in our eleven years of companionship, possesses such a strange taste. His interest is seldom pique. He easily gets bore and his mind hates stagnation. He loathes conventional circumstances around him, stating that it doesn't stimulate his mental faculties. He likes to engage himself in difficult tasks. Tasks that require his overall attention. 

  
"What could it be that gained your attention, Seijuuro-kun?" I ask, quite curios of the piece of paper in his hands. 

  
"Here, please read it for yourself and see," he hands me the piece of paper, his scarlet eyes dancing of such radiating interest, that I immediately take hold of the paper he is holding. 

  
Raising my right eye brow, I quietly turn my eyes on the said interesting parchment. It is a poem, consisted of three quatrain stanzas. And quietly, with only my eyes, I read the poem. It is written in fine script, a remarkable stroke of which greatly shows how careful the writer is when he wrote this piece of poetry.

  


* * *

_'Pray through the great halls where thy Gods and Goddesses dwell,_

_''Till Venus ascends the white stairs; before thy black capes fill._

_'Of thy satires and symphonies drifting along Mt. Olympus,_

_'May thy eyes and lips speak of thy commoners' bleats.'_

  
__

_'Thy Sun-God blazes hither, its fire burning,_

__

_'Though Justice didst thy venture, desecrating,_

__

_'For, hullo! Thou Zealots, with thy fists and lips,_

__

_'Feast on vines and wines - curtains o'er thy eyes.'_

  
__

_'At last! Thy dawn shall cast thy away!'_

__

_'Scavengers, bow thy head! For God-Light shall play!'_

__

_'Vulture, soar up! Curse, thy dark path!_

__

_'Conquer! Suffer! Taste thy gavel of wrath!_

  


* * *

  


After reading such kind of poetry, I turn my eyes towards the redhead, a contemplative look mixed with a lopsided smile is prevalent on his expression. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, did you do this by yourself?" I ask, quite curios of such a work, that it left me utterly speechless of how to address my appreciation to a crafty poetry. 

  
"Unfortunately, Tetsuya, that handsome and yet, ambiguous poem is not my creation," he answered, a playful smirk on his lips as he put his fingertips together. 

  
"I found it in my locker room this morning, when I decided to visit the School library for some books," he continues as he leans his back against the chair.

  
"For you then? And from whom is this poetry from?" I ask, a bit surprise of such a strange gift addressed to him. 

  
At that moment, I methodically folded the paper in its original fold of four, before turning my eyes to him. 

  
"See the cream envelope, Tetsuya. See for yourself and try to examine," the redhead then hands over to me a long and smooth, cream envelope, tore open from the upper right corner. 

  
Carefully, I turn it around, hoping to read the sender's name, however, it didn't contain any indication or words from the author. Not satisfied, I open its insides and found only emptiness. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, are you certain that this is addressed to you? It could be that it was accidentally slipped inside your locker cabinet," I told him, returning my gaze to him. 

  
"I already considered that possibility, however..." his voice trails off as he stands up. "Come here, Tetsuya," he softly speaks, holding my right arm, leading me towards the bathroom. 

  
Reluctantly, I allowed him to lead me inside the bathroom, confuse of his actions. 

  
"What is it, Seijuuro-kun," I ask, trying to make sense of the letter and his actions. 

  
Inside the bathroom, my redhead companion and Master, closes the door behind him and then turns his attention towards the small, circular vent on the left side of the wall, quickly drawing the maroon curtain over it, preventing the golden rays of sun to enter the premise. It was completely dark now, and I could barely make out the form of my Master in the gloom. After doing those inexplicable and curios tasks, he quickly turns to me. Suddenly, a dark purple light glows on either his right or left hand, that I could not easily identify of which of the two.

  
"Now, Tetsuya, look at the cream envelope once more," he said in a voice filled with excitement, as he moves closer to me, turning the glowing purple light on the paper. 

  
In response to his words, I carefully unfolded the paper in my hand, and as if some kind of magic, the cream envelope on my hand glows in the dark, producing an eerie, luminous mossy green hue, _like an algae under the microscope,'_ I thought as my eyes turn towards the astonishing craft in my hand. 

  
"Now, look at the glowing light. Try to examine its form," he speaks in an animated voice. Slowly, I lift up the paper closer, carefully examining the glowing light, when I finally realize that they were formed into letters. 

  
"Wait, Seijuuro-kun. This is a secret - " Then, suddenly, the bathroom is filled with light, almost blinding my eyesight, but my complain isn't voice out as the redhead quickly grabs my right arm and pulls me out of the bathroom. 

  
Upon outside, the redhead turns to me, his scarlet eyes were sparkling, they look more lively, as if he just discovered a very interesting entertainment. 

  
"Please do not read them out loud. Those words are only for your eyes," he simply said, putting his right hand index finger on my lips, stopping me to speak. 

  
"The sender clearly indicates this letter as a secret. Not just a poetry of beautiful words, but of a cryptic message," the redhead continues in such an invigorating behavior, that I only find myself listening to him. 

  
"It is a revelation, perhaps, a _threat_ , he said, emphasizing the last word with a smirk on his lips.

  


"Well then, the sender deliberately choose to hide the address using a certain chemical, so as to conceal his purpose," I said, looking once more at the cream envelope in my hand. 

  
"Precisely, Tetsuya, precisely. The method of concealment is a sign that the writer or sender of this poem, has the need to keep his identity a secret. He would risk himself if he directly puts my name on this cream envelope," Seijuuro-kun adds, as he walks towards his bed. 

  
"Since it was glowing in the dark, the sender, knowing that it will be troublesome for any of the Athenians to withhold this letter used the simplest ingredient he could ever find around him," I concluded, holding my chin with my right hand finger. 

  
"Petroleum Jelly - a common medicine staple that you could easily obtain by just visiting the School Clinic and try to act ill and quietly snatch it under the School Nurse's nose," my redhead companion adds, playing the black light gadget on his hand. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, how were you able to figure out that the sender actually used petroleum on the paper?" I asked, quite interested of his method. 

  
The redhead gives me a knowing smile, his right hand, then gestures for me to approach him. 

  
"Let me whisper to you the answer then," he smirks, of which I obediently follow suit. 

  
Quietly, I take my seat on his right side, watching how he shifts the black light device from his left to right hand. 

  
"You're always preparing for any endeavors before you, Seijuuro-kun," I simply said before turning to see his face. 

  
"It's just a coincidence that I purchased such an indispensable apparatus when we had our chance to go out of Academia, Tetsuya," he speaks as his right arm found my shoulder, pulling me close to him. Slowly, he moves closer to me, his mouth against my left ear. 

  


"The petroleum Jelly smeared on this parchment, created an impression of a smooth texture, however, Tetsuya, there is another theory that I had concluded based on this situation - _we have a spy in our community_ , Tetsuya." he breathed the words, which made me shiver. 

  
Quickly, I turn towards him, astonish of how suave he sounds despite of this knowledge before him. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, how do you easily conclude that?" I ask, my thoughts now are muddled at the degree of his words. 

  
The redhead slowly untangles himself from me, however, his right hand softly grabs my left hand, squeezing them lightly. 

  
"The poem, Tetsuya, the poem," he answers, a smirk playing on his lips as his scarlet eyes directly looks at mine. 

  
Again, my eyes turn towards the parchment. Gently raising the paper before me, chest-level, I quietly scan the words weave in fine script form, regarding the words carefully.

  
"You mean to say, Seijuuro-kun, that the words in this poem connote its real intention? In other words, the hidden message?" I ask once more, turning to face him now, our faces an inch closer from each other, that I had to pull away, however, he quickly holds my cheek with his left hand now, preventing me from turning away. 

  
"Precisely, Tetsuya. I wouldn't even have thought just how direct the sender is for giving the Council his heart-felt warning. He is clearly boasting, quite brave, but careful not to expose himself to the public, that he would send this letter to me," he said, his right hand traveling on my cheeks down to my jaw line. 

  
"Then, why would he send it to you? Isn't your rank hidden from from public knowledge?" I ask, quite alarmed of the indication of his words. 

  
The redhead sighs, and before I could turn away, his right hand quickly tugs me towards him as we fall over his bed. I only quietly close my eyes as he winds his arms around my waist, his cheeks resting in the hollow of my neck. 

  
"Indeed, that would lead us to that possibility, however, Tetsuya, this sender had chosen to keep his warning in the general form," he answers, pulling me closer towards him, that I had to allow him the freedom to cling onto me. 

  
" _Pray through the great halls where thy Gods and Goddesses dwell,_ he meant the Academia's Council Hall, where the members from each community, Athena, Apollo, and Hermes resides. He did not specifically put his target, but the whole of Academia," he continues, slowly, I unfold the paper in my hands, quietly reviewing the contents. 

  
" _Venus ascends_ would mean the breaking of the dawn. As what we had learned in Astronomy, Venus is the morning star that is visible at the crack of the morning light after the darkness. _Satires and symphonies drifting in the Mt. Olympus_ and _'May thy eyes and lips speak of thy commoners' bleats.'_ is quite literal that the writer would mean the words of complains and praises coming from the student body. However, he soon spoke of the Sun-God, of which refers to Apollo, the carrier of Light. He adds how Justice within Academia had been disrespected, quite the vulgar accusation he had implanted in such a well-woven poem," my redhead Master speaks, moving his face closer, his lips almost touching my neck. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun," I suddenly said, interrupting him on his thoughts. 

  
Slowly, his scarlet eyes look at me, quietly waiting for my words. And as if on cue, I turn towards the ceiling, silently taking note of how white and smooth it is from my distance. 

  
"Now that I think about it, could it be that the writer isn't from our community? But rather, a fellow who is a master of Literature, trying to give us cryptic clue, but wasn't able to, since he couldn't have for the method isn't his area of expertise?" I ask, of which I feel my redhead Master stirs on his place. 

  
Slowly, he raises, leaning both of his arms on each of my sides, imprisoning me to him. 

  
"You just shed a light on my murky thoughts, Tetsuya," he softly speaks, his scarlet eyes directly staring at my turquoise eyes. 

  
"He must have tried our way of encrypting a hidden message, however, since it isn't under his field, he had no choice, but to use an alternative option of using the petroleum jelly and merging with the only instrument he has to communicate with us," I continued, quietly noting how his scarlet eyes glimmer of excitement. 

  
"Wonderful, Tetsuya! Just wonderful! You made such a convenient deduction from the sender's method, of which I had failed to notice until now," he sighs and soon drops over me, burying his face in the hollow of my neck, his breath damping my skin that send shivers down my spine. 

  
"Then, Seijuuro-kun," I said, ignoring the awkward sensation prevailing within me. 

  
"What could be the entire message of the sender? Why would he bother sending you a cryptic message in the form of a poem?" The redhead, without further ado, puts his right hand around my waist, embracing me tightly that I had to steel myself from his odd behavior. 

  
_'It's one of his odd habits once more,'_ I sigh in exasperation as I lay limp on his bed. 

  
"The sender has sent us a warning of an incoming war, Tetsuya," he whispers, the soft texture of his lips brushing against my skin, that I had to shut my eyes close. _'It sure feels weird,'_ I quietly thought, allowing him to cuddle me like a pillowcase. 

  
"A warning?" I repeat his last word, to confirm if I am hearing it correctly. 

  
"Zealots would refer to people who pursue political career with great enthusiasm and violence. The term _zealot_ traces back during the time of the Jews, a group of ancient Jew people aiming for their own set of government. In this part, Tetsuya, I am completely at lost of the sender's reference to the system the Academia has. As far as I am concerned, the only known incident that caused malice in the system was the _Guild_ incident. It hasn't been even known to the public, but upon closer examination of the words in his poem, it seems he is knowledgeable of the darkness the Academia has." The redhead soon pulls away from me, his face an inch closer from mine, that the tips of our nose are almost touching. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, if I follow your thoughts correctly, are you saying that the sender could hold vast knowledge regarding the occurrences within Academia?" I ask, seeing the sparkles in those scarlet eyes as he directly looks at me in the eyes. 

  
"Yes. That could be the case," the redhead agrees, a smirk now playing on his lips. 

  
"The sender also speaks of an impending dark cloud that would befall Academia," he continues. Quietly, I listened to him, quite curios of the words he will speak. " _'Scavengers, bow thy head! For God-Light shall play!'_ refers to Jupiter, the Supreme God, who passes Judgment in his tribunal." 

  
"And, Seijuuro-kun, how about this line, _'Vulture, soar up! Curse, thy dark path! 'Conquer! Suffer! Taste thy gavel of wrath'_? If I apply your deduction, could the _'Vulture'_ that he included here is the God of War, Ares? He is, since Mars or Ares has been personified to this scavenger. Or am I wrong?" He quickly flashes his white teeth on me, a look of approval on his face. 

  
"That is correct, Tetsuya. The sender now, has given us an allusion that a certain someone, perhaps a _group_ , like the Zealots, he had mentioned earlier, would try to disrupt the balance in the Academia," he speaks. 

  
_SIGH._ Here it comes now, the dreaded typhoon that I really don't like to face. 

  
Like I already built up the most solid, galvanized, cemented, hardened fortress around my heart and mind, I had able to dodge such an impious early attack from my Master. His face quickly jerks forward, however, it had been a hair inch, that he slumps hard on the soft cushion of the bed. 

  
_'Thank you, Athena, for your wit. Please bestow your merciful benediction to this person, who wittingly, harasses me to no end,'_ I quietly prayed, as he slowly, pulls himself up, caressing his nose and then turns to me with a miserable look on his face. 

  
"Tetsuya, how could you avoid my genuine affection in such an ungraceful way?" he asks with accusations in his eyes. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, I deeply apologize if I say that your _genuine affection_ has already filled me with such indulgence, that my body just move in its own accord," I explained to him, a dull look on my face. 

  
"Tetsuya, you're no fun at all," he wearily sighs, slumping his face in the hollow of my neck once more, already accepting defeat. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, I would be much more grateful if I could share with your fun, however, my mind does reject your incomprehensible gestures and reasons," I said, giving him the liberty to nuzzle close to me. 

  
"Then, how about your heart? Does it mean, though your mind rejects my advances, however, your heart does accept them?" he asks out of the blue, and without my consent that I promise, I could have started running out of this room, if he had not secured me in his arms - swiftly sink his teeth to my throat. Involuntary, my whole body flinches, that I swiftly put my hands against his chest, trying to push my _dearest_ Master away from me. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, you are indeed on the verge of your insanity. I strongly advise that you start visiting your Psychologist. Perhaps you are starting to think like an Archfiend, that you would start sucking out my blood," I told him, trying to escape from him as possible, however, he really seems to enjoy himself. 

  
"If I ever turn into one, I pledge before you, Tetsuya, that you will be the only one I will consume, not just some random characters that would waste my precious time and would upset my stomach," he spoke with such zeal, that I could not help myself, but to sigh. 

  
"You have indeed fallen to your own capricious, Seijuuro-kun," I said, trying to make sense of his words. 

  


  


_...to be continued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, people. Akashi Seijuuro, despite of his charismatic and glorious character, has indeed, and is officially confirmed to have **Kuroko Tetsuya-Complex**. However, it seems that the latter, with all of the benevolence he could muster, has developed such strong tolerance towards his Master's oddity.
> 
>  
> 
> What a pair of oddballs. 
> 
>  
> 
> (But I cannot help myself, but to give Akashi Seijuuro a high-five!)
> 
>  
> 
> (I'll take a break! Onepunch-Man red alert! This is your fault Jusuung!)


	6. His Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with Akashi' intense curiosity to everything. Yes. As in _everything_. Curiosity killed the cat. In Kuroko's case, he will be the guinea pig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, I am back after so many events. Thank you very much for reading this story. My sincere gratitude from the deepest bottom of my heart. (December is my busiest month, after all.)  
> I was just inspired by Demi Lovato's Cool for the Summer. Love it!

  
  


* * *

  


_In that same morning I had awakened as a changed man._

  
If you remembered last time, I had pledged upon myself to wake up at exactly six-thirty, so as I could avoid such an impending danger. Not just for my sake, but for my future as well. I had already decided to take the bathroom on the first floor, an ancillary edifice in case of an emergency. 

  
For an instance, my _impending danger_. 

  
It was still gloomy when I chance upon myself to wake up. Quietly and stealthily, I proceeded to do my bidding: carefully pulling aside the white blanket, and as quiet as a mouse, I climb out of my bed. Soon, my feet touch the cold and velvet carpet. 

  
Silently, I walk my way towards my desk where I laid down my cloth garments: my black trouser, immaculate white vest and long sleeve, and my red and light blue stripe neck tie. My well-polished, leather, black shoes were on top of my dark mahogany chair, deliberately put them on top so as I could spot them immediately, whilst my pair of white cotton socks were carefully and meticulously laid down. 

  
At last! Now all prepared, I creep towards the door, while trying to keep my breath quiet as possible and my footsteps lighter to avoid such unconventional mistakes. 

  
_"Tetsuya..."_

  
I don't know if I am a lucky person or not. At that very moment, I thought of speeding out of the room, pretending not to hear such a familiar voice, however, I couldn't easily avoid my Master's call. 

  
"Y-Yes, Seijuuro-kun?" slowly, I turn my eyes towards my redhead Master, my voice, a croaking tone against my ears.

  
However, I could only find him asleep blissfully, his eyes drawn close, his chest heaving up and down in a slow and gentle rhythm. 

  
_'Thank goodness. He's just asleep and dreaming in his sleep.'_

  
I stood there for a while. Quietly watching my redhead Master sleeping, his face so peaceful and gentle against the moonlit through the glass window.

  
My redhead Master is such an enigmatic person. I realized this upon setting my sight on him, when I was only in my young age of seven. I couldn't understand why am I drawn into him, however, I am certain that I am destined to take care and follow him. _After all, he is the only person..._

  
I was deep in thought, not able to perceive my actions at that moment, but it was already too late. Finally realizing that I am just seven inches away from my sleeping redhead companion, quietly and stealthily, I turn my back towards him, facing now the ever-distant door. _'To fry in one's grease,'_ I quietly thought, cursing myself at the same time. 

  


_"Tetsuya..."_

  
And my greatest fear finally takes shape. All I can remember were strong arms pulling me down, my back slump hard against the soft cushion of the white mattress of the bed. "S-Seijuuro-kun, please w-wake -" 

  
How could I be easily tangled with such a strange person? However, it wasn't the moment to think about such trivial things. With all of my strength, I quickly roll towards the right side, away from my delusional redhead Master. But as if my redhead Master possesses some kind of strange and unbelievable powers, I find myself once more, trapped between the hard, white concrete wall and him. 

  
_"Tetsuya..."_

  
"S-Seijuuro-kun, don't come closer! Don't come closer!" I just can't seem to understand why this person cannot hear my loud protestations? What is wrong with him? And just like that, he is quickly winding his left arm around my waist, and his right hand - his right hand quickly finds my nape, slowly pulling my face closer to him. _'This is a dream! A dream!'_

  
_"Tetsuya..."_

  
"S-Seijuuro-kun! Please wake up! Please wake u -" 

  
All I could feel is my breath suspended in thin air. My whole body shivering and my mind that is starting to reject whatever is occurring before me. Quickly, I try to push myself away from him - both of my hands, press hard against his dominant chest, however, it seems to me that he is more awake than asleep, as he pulls me closer to him, his face leaning forward, head tilting to the right, slowly cutting the distance between us. 

  
"Seijuuro-ku - mmmffffmmmfff....!" 

  
I could feel his lips crashing hard against mine and his teeth - damn with his teeth biting my lower lip as if some kind of a gum, of which almost made me scream if not with the reason that everyone else are asleep and might be awakened by such a scandalous sound. 

  
_And I am currently engaged in such a scandalous scene._

  
I can almost hear my own heart beat, pounding so hard, almost knocking out the senses from my mind. And my eyes, try as hard as I could, however, I couldn't stop the stinging sensation embracing me, the usual clear and sparkling crystal glass window now seemed blurry as I feel hot drops of tears flowing on both side of my eyes. And my whole skin that quivers, almost melting as I couldn't stop him from devouring me completely. 

  
Now what am I supposed to do as my Master, in his deep slumber, sleep-kissing his retainer? Anybody willing to tell his own tale of being harassed? I doubt you will be happy about it. 

  
My lungs would almost burst out as I can feel my own breath quickly hitching, at the same time, I could feel my ears burning, my cheeks flushing crimson red while he, in his peaceful sleep and eyes drawn closed, still continues with this kind of thing. 

  
I can feel his warm breath against my skin, his scent engulfing me to a queer sensation I cannot name. But it seems I still have a lot to share as I feel his tongue licking my trembling and almost swelling lips, and worse, searing through the crevice of my mouth. I could only groan as I feel his right hand quickly traces towards my chin, grabbing my jaw and prompting for my mouth to open. 

  
_"Mmmmmffff...!"_

  
All I could tell at that moment is his right hand squeezing for my mouth to open, and the pain inflicted upon me, slowly pries my lips open, and immediately, shutting my eyes tight, and he - as if he is fully awake, pushes his tongue inside. Right now, my heart continues to beat so wildly that I couldn't hear my own muffled voice in his mouth, the pounding sound now echoing inside my head, crushing and breaking my eardrums. I almost choke as his tongue, with forceful vigor, sears through my mouth. Mouth to mouth - I could taste the menthol taste as he penetrates further and deeper. 

  
I do not know how to describe this feeling, however, I could only close my eyes, my eyelids would flutter as I feel his tongue touching mine, as if in a wrestling, that I couldn't help, but to move with him in rhythm, as if in a _Tango_ dance. I am such a hapless person. 

  
I can feel my whole being dissolved under him, chest to chest, his left hand that is around my waist, caressing my back in circular motions - especially his lip that is so soft and invigorating. _How am I supposed to react in such an intimate act? And worse, towards the same sex? I wouldn't know, since this is the first time I am being forced to do this._

  
At that night, I wasn't able to accomplish my simple task as I find myself, once more entangled to my redhead Master's incredulous habits. I am always the receiving end of his merciless attacks.

  


_...And I was lost under his touch._

  
Luckily, I was able to break-loose from his clutch, quietly making my way back to my bed, pulling the covers to my head, and trying to sleep away the darkness of my lifetime. 

  


  


  


  
  


* * *

  


  
_"Tetsuya, what is wrong with you so early in the morning?"_

  
We had just gone out of the bathroom and are now quietly changing in our respective uniforms. Currently, I am in the process of buttoning up my white vest as I face myself in the large, oval, whole body mirror bordered in light brown oak panels. I was quiet at that moment, all throughout the morning, just trying to forget such an unfortunate scene that happened just last night. Yes. It was last night. And I was foolish enough to wake up around eleven o'clock in the evening. Just talking about the biological clock. I don't know if I should still believe my own instinct now. 

  
However, right at this moment, I am about to face _that_ greatest mistake of my entire life. 

  
"You might be imagining things, Seijuuro-kun. I am perfectly fine," I said with an impeccable look on my face. 

  
"Is that so?" my redhead Master speaks as he ties his red and light blue stripe necktie, his scarlet eyes - I know it - not leaving my busy form, that I couldn't helped myself, but to sweat internally.

  
"That is rather odd," my redhead companion continues, his scarlet eyes looking at the glass window. The golden rays of the morning sun bathing the room, filling it with bright light. "However, last night, I had a rather good and interesting dream. And you were the main cast of _that_ dream," he adds, not noticing how I suddenly stopped breathing, my whole body suddenly freezes in its own. 

  
"In my dream, I had indulged myself to Tetsuya's luscious lips, almost sobering up until I couldn't get enough of its sweetness," he continues, while I, on the other hand, had to shake my head, trying to keep the words out of my mind. 

  
"Please Seijuuro-kun. Don't indulge yourself too much in your dreams. They are not real," I simply said, finally done with the last button. "Dreams are not real. They are simply your imagination. It is not good to believe them," I said, as I start tying my red and light blue stripe necktie. 

  
"Hmm..." my redhead hums now, and in the mirror's reflection, I can see a devilish glint in his scarlet eyes. _'Did I just put myself into danger now?'_ I quietly thought as I try to ignore the gnawing dread snaking its way into my beating chest. 

  
"Tetsuya, I have a proposition to make. And I definitely require you to take part in this. **'No'** is not an option and absolutely no rejection," Seijuuro-kun speaks out of the blue, approaching me from behind, and a suspicious smile curving on his lips. Of which I couldn't help, but to quietly regret my stupidity last night. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, I don't understand the reason why are you even saying this as a proposition when you are clearly not giving me any choices, but only 'yes'. What are you planning now?" I asks, a wary look now in my eyes, as I watches him turn around me, stopping in front of me eventually. 

  
_'What is he up to now?'_

  
"Tetsuya, stop being so cold. Come on, this is just an experiment. I am sure that both of us will benefit in this human exercise," he speaks casually, completely ignoring my point. My redhead Master is really an egoist. 

  
"I have a feeling that I must not trust your words, Seijuuro-kun," I said, not a shred of pretensions in my voice. "Whatever that is, Seijuuro-kun, I am definitely sure that I will not be safe from you," I added, slowly stepping back, so as to increase our distance. 

  
"Tetsuya, you are thinking too much," he speaks in jest now, his right hand suddenly caught the hem of my necktie, eventually pulling me closer to him, of which I had instinctively grab a hold, pulling it away from his clutch. 

  
"No, Seijuuro-kun. I definitely trust my own judgment. Please don't even think about doing it without my full consent. And I will not be participating in such a shady _proposition_ that I cannot trust with all of my heart," I said, trying to break-free from his clutch. 

  
"Tetsuya, what you are saying is definitely a big mistake. What I am proposing is for our Science experiment, of which greatly needs a lot of observations and simulations. And since the two of us are partners, _you_ and I are needed to participate with enthusiasm. Please do not put our marks in danger just because you think this is such a shady proposition," he insists, pulling my necktie closer to him.

  
"Please spare me from your experiments, Seijuuro-kun. I would rather be observing you in your activity than become the guinea pig," I contended, pulling back my necktie from my redhead Master. 

  
"Honestly, Tetsuya, you are thinking too much. Rest assured that I will not put your life in danger. I, as well, will be participating in this experiment and it is reasonable that I will be asking you to participate, whether you like it or not," he speaks while beaming that amiable smile. 

  
"To be honest, Seijuuro-kun, I am not assured of your words. Somehow, I have doubts about the experiment you are proposing. And since when did we have a Science experiment? How come I am not informed of such an important project?" I retorted, not claiming defeat against him, even if he is my Master. 

  
"Tetsuya, I can't blame you if you are not aware of this project, however, it is imperative that we start right away before the Jupiter Cup could even begin. I am a busy person after all, and I am requiring your full efforts in our project," he explained, but I still doubt him and I wonder why. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, I am not easily convince. I will need to see for myself how real this Science project is before agreeing with you. I will never fall again on your shady plans," I said, pulling my necktie harder away from him, however, I just made a blunder with my sudden action. 

  
"Tetsuya, you sure are my best henchman," he chuckles, allowing himself to be pulled along with my necktie and then - collapsing on me. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, you are deliberately doing this on purpose," I sulk, seeing how pathetic we are on the carpeted floor - I on the bottom and he - on top, his arms leaning on both on my side, riding me on. Quickly, I turn away, not meeting his piercing gaze. Somehow, it makes my heart flutter in some unknown reasons. 

  
"Tetsuya, why are you avoiding me?" he asks, his voice sounded silky in my ears, making me shiver involuntary. 

  
"No, I am not," I said, not meeting his gaze. 

  
"Then how come you do not look at me straight in the eyes?" he asks, his scarlet eyes - I know it, not leaving my face, however, I would never change the world for looking straight at his pair of enigmatic eyes. 

  
"Nobody will look at you straight in the eyes, especially if they are in this kind of awkward position, Seijuuro-kun," I told him, my eyes not leaving the crystal glass window. 

  
Outside, the blue sky fares high, not a tinge of white clouds floating over. The verdant green Maple tree that seemed like emeralds glistening against the buttery glow of the sun. It sure is a fun day, an ideal time to stretch one's limbs and a good deal of walk under Apollo's sultry benevolence. 

  
"Tetsuya, look at me," he speaks in a calm voice. 

  
"I don't want," I said. Not long, a pair of Canaries landed on the sturdy branch of the Maple tree, their glittering, ebony eyes were filled with life, chirping their songs above the infinite blue skies. A gentle wind passes by, disturbing the quiescent state of the Maple's green leaves. 

  
"Tetsuya, I said turn to me," he speaks once more, this time in an urgent tone. 

  
"I don't want," I stubbornly refuse, not giving in to his wishes. A sparkling light passes through the crystal glass window, its glistening light dancing along the carpeted floor, eventually bathing it gold.

  
"Tetsuya," he urges once more, his tone sounded demanding now. 

  
"I don't want." 

  
_When will he stop this?_

  
I wonder quietly as I watch the golden light filling the entire room, a scene of the reflective autumn color, which brings me to my childhood memories. Perhaps a nostalgic memory long forgotten and slowly slips back into my consciousness. At that very moment, I had to be honest to myself though. 

  
"Tetsuya, don't blame me," he said in a coarse voice, almost threatening, however, before I could turn towards him, I soon find both of my hands held up on my head - a steely gripped binding my wrists by his right hand.

  
"Seijuuro-kun, what do you think are you doing?" I asks, trying to hide the rising panic from the pit of my stomach, seeing how his scarlet eyes grew a darker shade. 

  
A feeling of dread now is slowly eating my chest, followed by the loud thumping sound reverberating throughout my head, and again - almost splitting half my skull. I could also feel my stomach churning, knotting down, and my throat - how it oddly starts to feel raw. I practically forgot to breath. Quickly, I pull myself up, jerking my hand from him, however, his grip is quite a force not to be easily underestimated. He smirks, seeing my futile resistance. 

  
"I just want to try this out and there is nothing wrong with it," he continues, his scarlet eyes piercing through my eyes, that quickly, I break eye contact from him by jerking my head towards my right.

  
"Tetsuya, I told you before," he suddenly grabs my jaw with his left hand, jerking me to face him, which I couldn't escape his piercing scarlet eyes burning of something I couldn't perceive. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, stop this nonsense already," I hiss, sharp eyes directly thrown into him, however, I could only shut my eyes as his grip tightens around my jaw, of which I instinctively flinch under his touch. 

  
"Just relax. Nothing will happen to you, Tetsuya, just trust me," he softly whispers, his voice sounded like a lullaby in my ears, lulling me to sleep. 

  
Quickly, I snap my eyes open, and now - I almost scream as I see my redhead Master looming over me, his face leaning closer, his piercing scarlet eyes that is filled with intensity could break my rationality anytime. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, please no," I plead in a soft voice that I fail to even hear, quickly, I shut my eyes close as our faces are inches closer, almost sensing his warm, menthol breath against my nose and lips. 

  
"Tetsuya, relax. Please trust me on this," he softly whispers, while I still refuse to look at him straight in the eyes. 

  
"Trust me," he continues and before I could even utter a single word of protest, I have, once and for all, feels the sensation of that familiar sensuous lips brushing against mine. 

  
"You have soft lips, Tetsuya," he whispers against my lips as he pulls away from the brief kiss, however, still shutting my eyes close, his lips soon starts lingering close over my lips, making me shudder as he caresses them once more onto mine, but this time, with a jabbing force, pressing them deeper, a colliding though gentle way, which sends an electrifying heat throughout my cheeks and ears.

  
I can feel his lips softly nipping onto mine, his tongue soon takes into action, slowly licking mine wet, which made me shiver. 

  
"Tetsuya, do you like it? Do you like it when I lick your lips like this?" he whispers in a coarse voice on my lips, brushing them wet, however, I remained indifferent, refusing to open my eyes. 

  
"Tetsuya, open your mouth. I want to know the taste of your mouth, Tetsuya," he whispers, his tongue working its way in my tight lips, prompting me to open them. I could only shake my head, not wanting to experience the second time. 

  
"Tetsuya, open your mouth now," he demands, his left hand soon grips my jaw, squeezing tightly, that made me groan in pain. 

  
The moment I open my mouth, I suddenly feel his tongue intruding through my mouth, greedily lapping and twisting around, of which almost made me throw up. I could almost lose my breathing as he starts sucking out my mouth, his mouth tasting mine - and his mouth the flavor of the same menthol toothpaste I just used this morning, and his teeth clashing against mine - biting and nipping hungrily. 

  
I would only moan as he squeezes my jaw, prompting for me to open wide, of which I nonsensically obliges, allowing his tongue to dance inside mine, jabbing my tongue into a movement, forcing and searing that choking out the air from my lungs. 

  
It feels as if it had been a century as he finally pulls away, of which I could gladly cough, catching my breath at the same time. 

  
"Y-You're an idiot, Seijuuro-k-kun," I said coughing whilst catching my breath. 

  
"Tetsuya, we will start doing this every night and day," he speaks all of the sudden, which made me gag further. 

  
"Excuse me?" I asks, incredulous of such a stupid proposition. 

  
"I like it when I do it with you. Somehow, it sends a strange kind of sensation throughout my body. I especially like the moment when I am indulging into your mouth," he adds as he unhand me, slowly rolling over my right side, lying flat on the floor with his head an inch closer, almost touching my face. 

  
"Well, I personally don't enjoy it, Seijuuro-kun," I honestly said, slowly sitting up on the floor, crossing my legs in an Indian sit. 

  
"Why not? Aren't you curios of how two people engage in such human activities?" he asks, sitting up, moving closer to me. 

  
"What are you talking about, Seijuuro-kun? This is only applicable towards the opposite sex. It will be much simulating to try for a girl, not to a fellow boy," I said, trying to resurrect the logic after the illogical circumstance that took place. 

  
"I don't like to try it to the opposite sex, Tetsuya," he whispers against my right ear, his arms winding around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder blade. "I only want to try these things with you," he whispers once more, his voice sounded silky and his lips brushing my earlobe, making me shudder, that I quickly move away from him, turning to him with disbelief. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, you can't be serious with your words. Please stop making up jokes, it is not very comical," I said, covering my right ear as he tries to move closer once more. 

  
"You're totally hopeless, Tetsuya," he sighs, a defeated look on his face. "Well, I will wait for the opportunity to show you how true I am to my words," he speaks as he rises to his knees, a satisfied grin on his face. 

  
I shudder upon his words. My redhead Master can be very scary when it comes to future promises. 

  
"I hope this is just one of your silly ideas, Seijuuro-kun," I said, standing up, leaning on my right arm. 

  
"Unfortunately, you are mistaken, Tetsuya," he speaks, holding out his right hand towards me, of which I gladly took to rise up. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, you know I won't allow you to easily do what you want," I said, finally standing up. 

  
"I know. That is why I will not stop until I subdue your ice-cold heart, Tetsuya," he smirks, squeezing my hand.

  


"Seijuuro-kun, I hope you will meet your future fiancee as soon as possible," I only said in resignation, allowing him to pull me towards our desk, where our black, leather shoulder bags were laid down. 

  
"Don't test me, Tetsuya. I am always true to my words. Once I set my heart into something, rest assured I will be determined to accomplish it, however, in your case, I will not easily give up," he said, his scarlet eyes that pierce my heart as he looks at me straight in the eyes, while squeezing my hand. Soon, we grab our bags, and walk towards the door while he still holds my hand. 

  
"Please spare me, Seijuuro-kun. It will be impossible," I said, turning away from him, but before we could step out of the room, he quickly pulls me to him, his other hand captures my cheek, his face leaning closer to mine that I swiftly turn my face away from him, trying to distance myself from him, however, I could find myself trapped between him and the hard, white wooden door. 

  
"That is what I like about you, Tetsuya," he whispers, his lips brushing against my right cheek, his breath damping my skin which made me shiver. "...You are difficult to capture. A strong character that I always yearned for," he speaks in a coarse voice, before planting a lingering wet kiss on my cheek. Quickly, I am able to pull away from him, caressing my right cheek as I look at him, smirking at me. 

  
"Thank goodness, Seijuuro-kun," I said, a dull look in my eyes, seeing how he chuckles upon my reaction. 

  
"Let's go. I don't want us to be late in our first period," he continues to giggle, grabbing my right hand as he pulls me out of our room. 

  
"And whose fault will that be?" I asks, allowing him to pull me out of the room. Once outside, I closed the door, locking it with my spare silver key of which I always have a habit of putting inside my breast pocket, before turning to face him, still wearing the same smile. 

  
"It's only between us, Tetsuya, or would you rather want the whole academy to know?" he asks, a playful smirk on his lips. 

  
"Please don't even think about that idea, Seijuuro-kun, or both of our families will kill us," I said, still keeping a dull look on my face. 

  
"Well, I will just need to wait for the right opportunity for our official announcement," he said, ignoring how my eyes widen upon his words. 

  
_'What kind of person is my Master for saying things like this?'_

  


  
  


* * *

  


  
It was our first period - Literature Class on the third floor. Soon we find ourselves in one of the modern buildings of Apollo, a tenth-floor story, tall, white building with crystal glasses. Around it, in a ring formation are amber-colored Juniper Trees, carefully settled down in a meter distant. 

  
Quietly, we made our way inside together with the other students from varied communities. We amble our way through the crowded, bright hall, the morning light a sparkling glow through the glass windows, bathing the cream-colored floor. 

  
I walk after my redhead Master, silently taking note of the students - from purple and dark blue, gold and green, and red and light blue necktie - gaping wide-eye with mouths hang open at my companion, a look of utter amazement glowing in their eyes. 

  
_'It is to be expected that Seijuuro-kun to attract such attention, since he is one of the top five well-known and outstanding students of the academy.'_

  
"Good morning, Akashi." 

  
My redhead Master stops, meeting one of our basketball comrades, the green head, four eyes, Midorima-kun. 

  
"Good morning, Midorima," Seijuuro-kun greets back, still keeping the usual poker face as he faces the people outside of his comfort zone. 

  
"Good morning to you as well, Kuroko," Midorima-kun turns to me, pushing the bridge of his glasses towards his nose. 

  
"Good morning, Midorima-kun," I greet back, lowering my neck to him. 

  
"Good morning, my Kurokocchi!" 

  
I almost fall over as I suddenly feel a hard impact behind me and strong arms embracing me from behind. _Sigh._ Another troublesome person. 

  
"Kurokocchi! I really miss you so much! I couldn't sleep last night after you rejected my heartfelt proposal-ssu!" the blond whimpers, his face burying on my nape, his arms looping around me, of which I couldn't easily break away. 

  
"Kise-kun, if you don't mind untangling from me," I said in exasperation, though still keeping a calm facade. Really now, just how many people are going to harass me so early in the morning. 

  
"But Kurokocchi! I want to stay by your side for the whole day-ssu!" he continues to whimper, his loud and high-pitch voice echoing through the hall, on which caught the attention of the other students. 

  
"Kise, don't even think about cuddling Tetsuya with your dirty agenda or else you will not wake up for tomorrow," my redhead Master quickly grabs my right arm, pulling me close to him, away from the blond's clutch of which I gladly take refuge to. 

  
"Akashicchi! So mean! I am not as dirty as you think-ssu!" the blond complains, trying to get close to me, however, the green head quickly walks in-between us, his right hand holding his collar. 

  
"Kise, please practice humility in public places," the green head softly speaks, trying to ignore the curios eyes of some of the students that pass us by. 

  
"Midorimacchi! Please don't say that as if I am causing a scandal-ssu!" the blond exclaims, still trying to get close, however, Seijuuro-kun quickly pull me behind him, stepping ahead to face the blond's idiocy, a great wall from another dangerous creature. Scarlet eyes glaring towards the blond, who seemed oblivious of its intensity. 

  
"What you are doing right now is clearly a scandalous act, Kise," Midorima-kun said, before turning his attention towards us. "Well, if you will excuse us, Akashi. I will need to remind my companion the proper etiquette and decorum of a proper human being," he added, pulling the blond away from us, while the latter could only whimper in agony as he is being dragged along the hall, where a lot of students watch in awe at such an incredulous scene so early in the morning. 

  
At last, all safe from the merciless harassment of the blond, I turn towards my redhead Master, a look of contemplation drawn in his eyes despite of the impassivity on his face as he quietly looks at me. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun? What is wrong?" I asks, sensing how troubled his scarlet eyes were at that very moment. 

  
"You will need to be extra careful around Kise, Tetsuya," he simply said before turning his back to me. "Let us go now," he said as he continues towards our classroom. 

  
I could only quietly follow him, unable to fully comprehend his words. 

  


  


  


  
  


* * *

  


  
It was lunch time when I excused myself from Seijuuro-kun's company. We had finished our lunch of pink salmon, vegetable salad and a glass of milk in our usual circle hang out in the rotunda, that only our group could have access to. There are a total of six of us: Seijuuro-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, and myself. 

  
"You will need to be back in the dorm room at exactly four o'clock, Tetsuya," my redhead Master agreed, however, with a condition, his piercing scarlet eyes directly looking at mine, an expressionless look on his face, but holds a deeper nuance that I can only fathom. 

  
"Yes, Seijuuro-kun," I answered with a shudder, trying to forget whatever it is that he had forced upon me. 

  
Soon, I find myself in the sweeping hall of the School Library, quietly exploring the place with towering, dark wooden bookshelves that almost touch the high dome white ceiling of the complex. The caramel-color light passing through the white, crystal glass windows, fill the whole, noiseless expanse area of the library, a natural illumination that casts away the darkness from every corner of the bookshelves. New editions of hardbound and paperback novellas in the Irish Literature section meet my eyes as I walk my way along the unusual empty corridors of aligned bookshelves. They were the smell of fresh printed parchments, slowly filling my nostril, however, as I quietly saunter further, the familiar smell of antiquity wafts now in the atmosphere as I walk into the deepest part of the library. 

  
Noon time is the Library's solitude. A moment whence I can continue with my task. At last, with this given freedom, I can finally do my bidding.

  
Shortly, I find myself in a rather desolated part of the library, wherein not the buttery light of the noon sun could reach its darkest part. I halted, turning around to check if there is any soul around, however, I am completely alone and the bright light from the Irish Literature Section seemed far away, as if a distant light from where I am. Once more, I turn towards my direction - the place that I have never been to. 

  
"At last, you finally arrive, though you are not at the right moment that I had told you." 

  
I stop in my tracks, and slowly, looking ahead of me, squinting my eyes through the poorly-lit area, I finally have a glimpse of the mysterious person I have been looking for. 

  
"Tsukimoto-kun," I softly utter the name of the wavy, light purple haired boy with mauve eyes, standing and leaning against a tall, sturdy-looking bookshelf of big, antique books. 

  
"It is refreshing to see you again, Kuroko-kun," he smiles at me. "Now, why don't you come with me. It is rather late for you to show up. It is important that you will meet my Master right away," he then approaches me and swiftly grabs my right arm, pulling me to come to him. 

  
"Wait. Where are you taking me?" I asks, unsure of where we are headed as I dubiously follow him towards the darkness. 

  
"To my Master's secret room. He is very eager to meet you. He really doesn't want to wait long and he is rather a very querulous person. He is very agitated right now since the delays in your meeting him, however, rest assured that he is a nice person," he said with a giggle, ignoring the hesitant tone in my voice.

  
It was a long walk and soon, I noticed how the dim light slowly vanishes, and darkness now completely fills my sight. I am not even able to see the light purple locks of the person ahead of me, except for the sensation of his grip on my right arm as he leads me through the blackness. _'How come such a place as this exist in the bright-flooded School Library?'_

  
_'Where are we really headed to?' Is such a dark place truly exist? And how can he see through all this darkness?_

  
"Don't worry, Kuroko-kun, once you meet my Master, all your worries will be over. You will be able to attain all of the answers to your questions," I heard Tsukimoto-kun calmly speak in the dark, feeling the soft squeeze on my arm as he leads me through the darkness.

  


  


_...to be continued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of changes are gonna take place and I am quite intrigued of how the story develops. There will be a lot of changes in the tags. Thanks a lot for taking your time reading this story! :)


	7. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so _gosh..._  
>  A new character emerges...!  
> It's a topsy-turvy chapter.  
> Akashi will never let go of Kuroko...  
> And Kise is not mature enough to accept defeat...

  


* * *

* * *

  


**12:45 P.M.**

  


_I feel as if I had skip time as I entered the darkness, my eyesight was almost drowned in its entirety - a strange and yet, familiar sensation slowly filled me._

  


"We are finally here, Kuroko-kun." 

  
_A cavern of void._

  
A new sensation embraces me, as if I have entered a new dwelling, completely devoid of matter, however, only the solid darkness welcomes my sight. 

  
In the dark, a single spark of ruddy flame gleam bleakly my gloomy sight, though it was not enough to scare away the pitch inky shade covering my eyes. The air is filled of a novel scent - a mixed pomegranate and honey sweet odor that wafted into my nostril, strangely easing the building tension stirring within me. Slowly, Tsukimoto-kun's grip loosen a bit as I sense him halt a few inches from me.

  


It feels as if we have been traveling into a long and dark tunnel, our footsteps echoing. Imagine how I had arrived into a bright-filled hall School Library, and immersing myself to the deepest part of the scholarly edifice, later finding myself in a completely black-pitch place, not able to fathom if we are even still in the familiar library. 

  


_"Violet, turn on my lamp! I want to take a glimpse of the honey-colored sun!"_

  
A deep, baritone voice booms through the hollow darkness, which almost made me scamper out of this strange room, if not for the light purple haired, Tsukimoto-kun still holding my right arm. 

  
"As you wish, Master," the other boy answers in a calm voice, releasing my right arm in the process. Soon, light footsteps echo along the void - probably Tsukimoto-kun's footsteps proceeding to do his Master's wish. 

  
Not long, after a light scratching sound and a metal clinking altogether, the darkness is soon cast away as the buttery glowing amber pervades my sight, drowning away the ebony black around me.

  


  


"Thank goodness! What an awful and terrible darkness! However, I don't hate the darkness for once!" 

  


Soon, a tall, silver haired boy, probably the same age as me and Seijuuro-kun, wearing a cream-colored, long-sleeve, turtle neck under a rather slovenly, crinkled gray trench coat, emerged from the dark. 

  


"Hmm. Kuroko, you are rather late for the appointed time. Aren't you aware of how important time is? Well?" he asks with a smug expression in his cold ebony black eyes, of which directly looks at mine.

  
I was a bit perplexed as to the sudden appearance of a new face that I was not able to answer him right away. 

  
"Ahm? Cat got your tongue?" without me realizing it, the odd, silver haired youth walks closer to me, his right hand wittingly captures my jaw, his clean-shaven face an inch closer to mine that I can smell his pomegranate and honey scented breath. 

  
"I see. No wonder your Master fancies you. You are rather too pretty to be considered male," he smirks, his ebony black eyes carefully studying my face. Quickly, I whisked away his hand from my jaw, distancing myself from him. 

  
"How rude. I am the loyal Retainer of my Master. My Master does not fancy me, he only treats me well," I retaliate, a scowl on my face as I face him. 

  
"How amusing," he chuckles, a mocking leer glinting in his ebony black eyes reflecting against the feeble glowing amber from the single candelabra held by his manservant. 

  
"Now I think I understand why your Master is just too attracted towards you. I see, _I see..._ It has been centuries since I have seen a similar situation. The two of you are not an exception," he snickers, his ebony black eyes not leaving mine. 

  
"Who are you? And how come you are so familiar with my relationship towards my Master? And what do you mean _'It has been centuries_?" I ask, puckering my eyebrows upon the ambiguity of his words. 

  
_Just who is this person?_

  
"Hmph. You should be honored that I have taken you into my wing, Kuroko Tetsuya, Retainer of Akashi Seijuuro. I have been watching you for as long as I can remember," he said without any speck of emotions drawn on his smooth face. 

  
"Then, tell me your name," I demanded, quite intrigue of the person's identity. 

  
"They call me Mayuzumi Chihiro, a name I had adopted ever since I started here," he answered, turning his back towards a rather antiquated golden velvet armchair, taking his seat quietly. "- I have been existing for as long as I can remember and I know a great deal about you and _your_ dearest Master." 

  
"Mayuzumi Chihiro? From what community do you belong to? How much do you know about my relationship with my Master?" I ask, not gazing away from the stranger's form, who claims to have a lot of knowledge between my Master and I. 

  
"Relax, Kuroko Tetsuya. I hold your time, although you were quite late. Imagine how many hours, minutes, seconds and milliseconds I had sacrificed for the sake of meeting you personally. I can answer all of your questions one by one, however, with a condition - " he raises his right index finger, a crook smile playing on his lips as his ebony black eyes pierces through mine. 

  
"What? Why should I deal with you? I am not even assured if you are not a fraud or some kind of a trickster planning on taking down my Master," I said, not breaking away from his gaze, narrowing my eyes to this strange and suspicious character before me. 

  
"Oh goodness..." he then unexpectedly lowers his head, his hands on his stomach as if he is about to throw up. 

  
He suddenly bursts out laughing, holding out his stomach. "Aren't you adorable, Kuroko Tetsuya?!" 

  
"What is so funny?" I wondered, a bit confused of his odd behavior. 

  
He is a rather odd character, a bit like his Retainer. I couldn't seem to understand this strange person in front of me, who suddenly laughs after hearing my serious inquiries. 

  
"Violet! You should follow his example!" he guffaws, looking at his attendant with expectant eyes. 

  
"No wonder your Master is infatuated towards you! How much I would like to have an attendant as serious as you!" His loud voice echo through the hollow darkness and I wonder, if it will reach the vast halls of the School Library. 

  
I turn towards the light purple haired Tsukimoto-kun, his face, however, looked serious despite of a small curve forming on his lips. 

  
"Yes, Master Chihiro," he simply answered, turning to me with a thrift smile. 

  
"Cancel the Jupiter Cup. Now," he suddenly speaks out of the blue, the previous boisterous and hilarious guffaw quickly diminishes in exchanged of a serious and cold tone in his voice. 

  
"Excuse me?" I ask, quite taken aback by his words. 

  
"Do not hold the Jupiter Cup. It is unwise. The Vulture of Death and Famine will spread its disease at the same time you will have the event. Once this happens, there will be a disaster - a bloody red disaster. Tell that to your Master," he said, his ebony black eyes now were colder than earlier, not a tinge of emotions in them. 

  
I was a bit surprise upon his words, tongue-tied of the sudden news. 

  
"I am not certain of how I should take your words, Mayuzumi-kun," I said, trying to make sense of his words. "If ever you refer to the bullying - " 

  
"It is darker than a mere bullying. I am speaking of the harbinger of death that will descend upon Academia if you choose to push through with this annual tradition. Once the moon turns red and you see yourself upon the clear water of yourself, doom will come after you," he said, slowly rising up from his armchair. 

  
Only darkness followed him. It is as if the light from a single candelabra held by his manservant was not enough to illuminate everything around us. 

  
_It feels as if I'm dealing with a creature of darkness, not a ray of light falls upon him, not a tinge of glowing golden amber dancing on his silver hair, that seemed to burn into the pitch darkness._

  
_It feels as if we are alike, however..._

  
Quickly, he grabs my right arm, pulling me close to him, our bodies almost colliding that I had to step back. 

  
"You will find yourself trap in Death's hands, Kuroko Tetsuya," he stoop down, leveling his head to mine, our eyes meeting in the same length, whispering against my ears, the vapor of his pomegranate and honey breath damping my cheek, thus making me shiver. 

  
"I doubt you will even see your Master again, though that will greatly benefit me as well, seeing what an interesting servant you are," he continues in a deep, hoarse voice before releasing me. 

  
"Who are you really?" I asks, finding my voice trembling upon his words, looking at his ebony black eyes, our faces an inch closer, the tips of our nose almost brushing one another that I quickly pull myself away from him, however, he grabs both of my shoulders, maintaining the same distance. 

  
"I am Mayuzumi Chihiro. Nothing more, nothing less. We are the same, can't you feel the attraction, Kuroko Tetsuya?" he asks, his ebony black eyes not leaving mine, a piercing gaze that can read through my mask. 

  
"I have no idea of what you are talking about," I said, pulling myself away from him, a great distance that I will be out of his reach. Quietly, he watches me, his ebony black eyes staring at my face. 

  
"You cannot deny our similarities. After all, our bloodlines are not that different," he said, a dour look on his face, turning his back to me, returning to his armchair. 

  
"If you change your mind, do not hesitate to come see me in this dark place. Only you can enter and find me. No one else," he said simply in a calm voice, his intense, ebony black eyes not leaving mine. "Violet, take him back." 

  
Before I knew it, I find the whole room darken. The very image of the silver haired boy named Mayuzumi Chihiro, with his piercing ebony black eyes directly looking at mine, vanishes before my eyes, followed by the gentle, but a firm hand grip on my right arm by the light purple haired boy, Tsukimoto-kun. 

  
"Please follow me, Kuroko-kun," he simply said, pulling me to follow after him as we amble through the darkness as black as the dead of the night.

  


Soon, as if time had skipped the long and dreaded dark journey, I find myself once more in the bright and warm School Library hall, where the tall towers of the bookshelves surrounded me, the familiar moldy scent of antiquated classical volumes wafting my nostrils. I turn around, my eyes scanning every nook and cranny, however, I couldn't find the light purple head, Tsukimoto-kun. 

  
It feels as if I had been standing in my spot and was ferried to a different world, anyhow, that is impossible. I can still remember how I had met the light purple head Tuskimoto-kun and the time when he started dragging me along with him to a dark place. 

  
However, I almost forgot to breath as I turn to check on my wristwatch, seeing it was still **12:45**. 

  
_'Impossible... How could it be...?'_

  
...But it was really twelve-forty five noon. 

  


* * *

  


  


It was History class, the first period in the glum afternoon. Quietly, I was seated in the fifth row, near by the glass window, chin on my right hand, as I watch the nature outside through the window. 

  
I gaze and noticed how the bronze light passes through the crystalline glass window, specks of dusts dance along with the idle tide of Spring's gentle wind. Outside, the lush vegetation rolled on from the distance - _how amazing it would be that it seemed near to where I sit_ \- the disparity of distance and time. Above are the fluffy cotton clouds cruising along the myriad blue skies. 

  
I quietly watch how the afternoon light wears off, from its usual gay buttery shade of light turning to a ruddy hue, the canvas of sky automatically changes color in response to how time easily passes by. And I have always wondered how mysterious it is for _Time_ to easily slip away without me noticing it. 

  
_"...Notice how civilization changes as time passes by, however, Egypt seemed to have been endowed with such intelligence to discover the process of embalming, and as well as writing. Humanity evolved throughout time. We discovered and built things as they grew through time."_

  
Our professor's baritone and croaking voice echo along the classroom, his keen blue iris taking note of our every face, cautious as not to miss any misbehavior among us, however, for me, even if I listened or not does not make any difference. _'I am just that different.'_

  
_'... We are the same...'_

Slowly, I shake my head, trying to absorb and comprehend the topic, noiselessly scribbling down notes on my notepad at every word of the professor standing in front the podium, a tall, sturdy body-built, with thinning jet black hair, middle aged man - moving with careful gait.

  


  


* * *

  


  


  
After class, I quickly made my way back to the boarding room where Seijuuro-kun, my redhead Master and I occupy, to change for basketball practice. 

  
It has always been a habit of mine to change in the room than in the locker room. A practice of which I only execute. Seijuuro-kun immediately proceed towards the gymnasium, bringing along with him his change of clothes for basketball practice. 

  
I was all alone, walking through the deserted hall going towards our room, since almost all of the students are attending their respective club activities, which is one of the exquisite requirements of the Academia. 

  
Upon reaching the door of the room, I slip my hand into my breast pocket, taking out the duplicate silver key to unlock the door. As soon as I open the door and step inside the room, two hands swiftly pulls me inside. 

  
_"Wh-What are you - argh! "_

  
I gag as I feel my back hit against the wall, quickly, I squeeze my eyes shut as a pang of pain spreads throughout the back of my head after the sudden impact. 

  
"You are late, Tetsuya. And you were not paying attention during History Class," a familiar calm voice speaks, quickly holding each of my hands, pinning me against the wall. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, what is this now?" I ask, slowly opening my eyes, seeing how I am being cornered against the wall by no other than my redhead Master. 

  
He smirks, seeing my face smitten of utter bewilderment. 

  
"Don't tell me, Tetsuya, that you have forgotten about our deal?" he asks, a devilish glint dance in his piercing scarlet eyes that directly peering at me. 

  
"I don't quite understand you, Seijuuro-kun," I said with a dull look on my face. " And I need to change for basketball practice, though - " 

  
I quietly look at him from head to toe, seeing how he has already changed into his black spandex Tee-shirt, dark blue trouser sweat pants and on his black rubber shoes. "It is rather nice for you that you already changed into your practice garment." 

  
"That is rather too bad, Tetsuya," he sighs, a dispirited look on his face. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, it is rather rare for you to feel depress knowing that you are well-prepared. By the way, can you let go? I will need to change so we could proceed to the gym immediately for practice," I said in exasperation, untangling myself from his grip, however, my redhead Master does not seem to budge a bit. 

  
"Do not worry about that, Tetsuya. I already assigned Midorima to start the practice without us, so we are perfectly fine," he assures me with a smile, his white teeth sparkling, however, it quickly made me jumpy. 

  
"Why are you abusing your position as the captain, Seijuuro-kun? You know that it is not good," I said with a sigh, still trying to shake him off. 

  
"I will need to secure my members first and you are one of _my_ members, though you are special," he said, completely turning a deaf ear on my words. 

  
"That is rather not fair for the others," I only said, turning away from his gaze. 

  
Silence reigned between us, however for me, my inside is thrashing in chaos, almost deafening me, knowing those fierce scarlet eyes not leaving my face. 

  
"Then, Tetsuya, shall I proceed?" he asks out of the blue, his voice sounded coarse in my ears, of which made me turn to him in askance. 

  


  
"Proceed with what, Seijuuro-kun?" I asks, crinkling my eyebrows, trying to comprehend his words. 

  
"Well, it can't be helped. I will just need to remind you again so that you will never forget," he said with a sigh. 

  
"What do you mean Seijuuro-kun - " however, I gasp as I noticed how he closes his eyes, tilting his head to the right, slowly leaning towards me of which greatly alarmed me. 

  
"W-Wait, Seijuu - " 

  
However, my voice is silenced, as once more, I feel his soft and forceful lips clashing into mine. Shutting my eyes, I could feel his tongue quickly searing into my mouth - a skirmish movement ensues as soon as it meets mine. The taste of peppermint soon pervades my oral factory nerve, and his warm breath filled my nostrils as his nose touches my upper lip, sending an electrifying shock throughout the fibers of my body. 

  
_"Mmmffff...!"_

  
I tried to move my face away, trying hard to escape his ravenous mouth from mine, but his body soon pushes me against the wall, his right knee between my legs, locking me from my escape, his mouth delves deeper, almost crushing mine. I only groan as he engages his tongue in a strange movement, slurping around my inside, drinking out my oxygen as I could feel my lungs depleting of air. My whole body shivers under him - his odd habit that he had demanded for me to take part in. 

  
I can feel my knees wobble as his teeth chew on my bottom lip, a groan escapes from my throat as that wave of pain and yet, sensuous inkling spreads throughout my whole being, paralyzing me eventually, as he nibbles hard on my bottom lip - I yelp in pain, my eyes sting, drops of warm salty tears roll down on my cheeks, as the trickle of something warm and rusty enter my mouth. 

  
Quickly, he pulls himself away from me. 

  
"Your lips are too soft, Tetsuya," he whispers hoarsely against my mouth, lips brushing on my pulpy, bloody lip. His haggard breath feels warm against my nose and lips, tickling my nostrils, a feat I also shared, however, I could almost collapse deprived of breathing air. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, you should stop th - " 

  
My voice is swiftly muffled with his tongue lapping and licking the flowing blood on my lips, sucking and nibbling before locking mine into a deep and suffocating buss. Slowly, he releases his grip on both of my hand, however, I was not yet free as his arms wind around my waist, pulling me closer to him, slamming me hard against the hard wall. 

  
I could only close my eyes as my redhead Master pushes himself harder to me, squashing me with his lips greedily sucking out my oxygen. His hand soon travels towards my neck, curling his fingers on my nape, pulling me close to him. I was trapped. 

  
My mind completely clouded of such a strange sensation - a burning flame like wildfire slowly spreading throughout my body, swallowing me whole. 

  
Both of my arms were trapped between our broad frames, not a shed of freedom for once. I am almost at my limit, my cheeks and ears were now fiery hot - and my haggard breath voluptuously sucked out, drowning me in deep and stinging kisses. 

  
_"Mmmmfffttt..."_

  
Soon, he releases me, our faces an inch closer, nose tips brushing one another as we drew in for breath. My lungs is a mess, trying to catch enough air for me to steady myself, whilst he, it is as if he had a large reservoir not to heave all the time. 

  
"I got carried away," he whispers against my lips. Slowly, his arms unwinds from my waist, his right hand gently goes to my cheek, soft fingers caressing my swelling bottom lip. 

  
"What we are doing is ridiculous, Seijuuro-kun," I whisper back, pulling my eyebrows together, turning to him with an exasperated look in my eyes. 

  
"This is not ridiculous, Tetsuya. I am taking pride of doing this with you, so do not think badly of this," he admonishes me, cupping my face with both of his hands, pulling me close to him, scarlet eyes piercing straight to mine. It made my heart skip a beat once more and my cheeks grew a salmon shade, that I could not clearly understand myself why. 

  
"I-If this is what you wish, Seijuuro-kun, however, let me remind you that this is an activity that you should be engaging with a girl, not to a fellow male like me," I told him flatly, of which I take note of how his eyes widen, his lips curve into a smirk as he squeezes my face to his hands. 

  
"Well, you are my only _girl_ , Tetsuya. Is that enough answer now?" he grins, stealing a lingering kiss once more on my lips of which I immediately shut my eyes as he presses hard. 

  
Slowly, he pulls away, his hands stayed on my shoulders. 

  
"But I am not a girl, Seijuuro-kun," I eventually open my eyes, pointed out my statement, a bit offended of his words. 

  
"I really do like doing this with you, but I could not explain why as well, perhaps..." he completely rejects my words, his voice trails away, chewing the corner of his lips, quietly thinking. 

  
"...I am happy that I feel this way towards you. Well, shall we get you dress for practice now? I would be really glad to take off your uniform or would you want us to take a bath first?" he asks with an innocent smile. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, I am an able person who can manage these stuffs. Please allow me to dress for myself," I said of which he immediately sighs in depression. 

  
"You are really cold, Tetsuya. Well, it cannot be helped. If you really insist on that, then, let us proceed immediately," quickly, he starts grabbing my uniform, forcing me to take it off of which I immediately take hold to, stopping him in the process. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, it seems you fail to understand my words. As I told you before, I **alone** can change," I said, exerting my energy as he slowly pulls me to him, his hands starting to unbutton my top uniform. 

  
"No need to be embarrassed, Tetsuya. I have seen your naked body several times. I even touch you so, rest assured that you will be fine," he speaks, a shadow of a smile casting on his lips, however I am more anxious than rest assured. 

  
"I said I will be perfectly fine. Please do not speak casually of that, it is rather embarrassing. What if someone hears us? It will be scandalous, Seijuuro-kun," I retorted. 

  
Quickly, he shakes his head, waving his right hand on me. 

  
"Tetsuya, it seems I will need you to completely erase all of the doubts you have of me as your Master," he utters, a solemn expression drawn on his smooth face, keen scarlet eyes piercing straight to mine, seeing through my soul. 

  
Unconsciously, I gulp, feeling my heart starting to beat wildly as he steps closer towards me. 

  
"Tetsuya, as your only Master, I demand you to dutifully submit yourself to me," he finally speaks in a calm, but cold voice.

  
... 

  
"Y - Yes, Master Seijuuro-kun," I bumble, quite taken a back of his sudden command. 

  
"Good," he smirks, his scarlet eyes burning of triumph, not leaving my face. "Now, come closer, Tetsuya," he speaks in a smooth voice, arms craning towards mine. 

  
Hesitantly though, with pounding heart, I slowly walk towards him, stopping a few inches. His hands quickly clutch my arms, pulling me near to him, our faces just an inch closer that I could feel, once more his sultry, peppermint breath against my lips. Quickly, I turn away, not meeting his fiery gaze. 

  
"This is how you should act towards your Master, Tetsuya," he whispers against my right ear, his warm breath made me shiver. 

  
Soon, he starts to move his fingers towards my chest, gently stroking the smooth fabric of my vest. Carefully, with slow movements, he unravel the buttons one by one, with pure devotion similar to that of a mother to her stubborn child. 

  
"You will only follow my words, Tetsuya, only _me_. Remember that," he whispers in a silky voice, pulling me closer to him, chest to chest, almost done now with the buttons. 

  
Carefully, his hands start to carefully peel off my top garments, soft and lean fingers brushing the contours of my shoulder blade, down to my arms, leaving a torching sensation upon my skin which made me shiver once more. 

  
_I find myself, once more, doing things under his benevolent ministration, of which I only turn my eyes away, noticing how his scarlet eyes feast to my entirety._

  


  


  


* * *

  


_My Master is truly an egoist._

  
However, his words are absolute. I cannot easily refuse him. 

  
And so, I am left to follow everything that enters his mind, _even_ if it involves stripping myself naked in front of him. He seldom uses his commands, and it is quite rare, except if a very important situation comes up. What happened earlier was a bit unexpected, quite refreshing as he never commands me. _Just how important is it for him to command, so as he could easily change me into my practice garments?_ I asked myself as we walk along the hall towards the gym. 

  
"Tetsuya, is it rather nice that we wear the same color of Tee-shirt?" he asks out of the blue, turning to me with sparkling scarlet eyes. 

  
"Yes, Seijuuro-kun, it is rather refreshing," I said, honestly amused of my redhead Master's oddity. 

  
Both of us wear the same color of Tee-shirt, a black spandex top cloth, that we purchased last time we were permitted to go out of Academia. 

  
"I am glad that I choose this color for you as well. Now, we really look like a couple," he speaks in jest, which made me shiver involuntary. 

  
"Honestly, Seijuuro-kun, you are fond of speaking weird things," I sigh, trying to ignore the playful smile on his lips. 

  
From afar, the sound of skidding rubber shoes and the bouncing basketball against the wooden floor filled our ears. 

  
Soon, we entered the gym, where we found Aomine-kun - getting a hold of the viable basketball, is having a one-on-one with Kise-kun. Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun are quietly standing in the corner, cautiosly watching the two with vigilant eyes, however, upon our arrival, they immediately caught us, a look of pure surprise were drawn on their faces. _And I wonder why..._

  
"Kurokocchi! What is the meaning of this-ssu?!"

  
The tall, blond, Kise-kun quickly runs towards me, a look of utter terror is reflected in his eyes. _And I don't really understand why._

  
"What is it you want to say, Kise?" my redhead Master asks, pure annoyance shown in his eyes, right eyebrow rising at the approaching blond. His long, lean and supple legs quickly strides towards our direction. 

  
"Akashicchi! Why is it you and Kurokocchi wear the same Tee-shirt color?! Why-ssu?!" he asks, his long and lean arms quickly wind around my neck, pulling me to him in a suffocating embrace. 

  
"Kise-kun, let go. I can't breath," I simply said. Closely, he nuzzles towards me, his face buried on the hollows of my neck - that I could feel his tepid breath against my skin, tickling me. 

  
Seijuuro-kun quickly pulls me away from the blond's greedy and suffocating arms. 

  


"Kise, let go of Tetsuya. **NOW** ," my redhead Master hisses, gripping my right arm tightly, drawing me close to him.

  


Almost free from the blond's smothering embrace, my redhead Master turns to the blond, a disapproving look now in his eyes. However, the blond retaliates, his hands swiftly grabs a hold of my left arm. 

  
"No way! I won't let go of my Kurokocchi-ssu!" the blond stubbornly grips my left arm, pulling me away from Seijuuro-kun. 

  
Seijuuro-kun, not admitting defeat, pulls me towards him, before the blond could claim me in his arms again. 

  
"Kise, since when did you own Tetsuya? He is not your property. He is mine alone," Seijuuro-kun retorts, his voice straining of pure vexation, scarlet eyes glaring at the blond, quickly winding his arms around my waist, pulling me away from the annoying blond. 

  
However, the blond pulls my left arm, refusing to let go. 

  
"Akashicchi, I will not accept defeat when it comes to Kurokocchi. I will not yield to anyone if it comes to him, even if it has to be _you_ -ssu," the blond answers back, his voice oddly sounds serious, golden amber eyes glare back at my redhead Master. 

  
Not long, the others walk towards us, our superfluous bickering soon caught their attention. 

  
"Geez... What the hell, Kise! Let go of Tetsu! You can't win against Akashi. You're no match for him," Aomine-kun interrupts, exasperation prevalent on his tan face, watching how his one-one-one match was halted. 

  
"Are you challenging me, Kise? Well, I do hope you will not regret your words later," Seijuuro-kun sardonically said, a playful smirk on his lips, scarlet eyes burning of determination. 

  
I turn towards my Master, seeing how troubled he is with Kise-kun's pointless taunting. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, please do not take Kise-kun seriously. He is just joking," I said in a plain voice, still trapped between the two. 

  
"I am serious. I'll show you how serious I am, Kurokocchi," he speaks in a serious tone, which made me turn to him in surprise, seeing how his golden amber eyes turn cold, not a tinge of the usual playful warmth in them. 

  
"Seriously guys, stop it already. Kuroko is suffering, nanodayo," the green head speaks, calling their attention. 

  
Finally realizing how I am stretched and smothered by their immature bickering, both of them let go of me at the same moment, however, their scarlet and golden amber eyes are still engage in a cold and silent war. 

  
"Oh la la ~ This will be a bloody war," the purple head, Murasakibara-kun speaks, deep magenta eyes filled with amusement, seeing how serious the two look in front of us. 

  
"Tetsu, maybe you should not try wearing the same Tee-shirt color as Akashi. Look just what of an idiot Kise is when it comes to you," Aomine-kun said, standing beside me. 

  
"Why? Is there something wrong with our Tee-shirt color, Aomine-kun?" I ask, turning towards my tall, dark companion, quite confused of this sudden upheaval. 

  
"Of course! There is something about it, but - " my companion exclaims, then stops midway, quickly grabbing my jaw, pulling me close to him. His deep navy blue eyes staring intently at my face. 

  
"Tetsu, what happened to your lips? Is that a scar? Bite mark?" he ask, eyebrows pulled together as he carefully studies my swollen lips. 

  
Quickly, I whisked his hand away, turning my eyes away from him. 

  
_This is what I hate about Seijuuro-kun._

  
"N-Nothing... Just some ant bit my lips this afternoon," I softly said, refusing to meet the curios look in Aomine-kun's eyes. 

  
"How rude, Tetsuya. I am not an ant," he unexpectedly speaks. 

  
I find myself covering my face with my right palm, seeing how he had drawn the attention of everyone. The blond widen his eyes upon hearing my redhead Master's words, in which he could not help himself, but to open his mouth in total surprise. 

  
**"WHAAAAT?????!!!!!!"** they all ask in chorus. 

  


_Honestly, my redhead Master is an egoist._

  
I quietly thought, not opening my eyes for this scandalous situation I find myself now, however, upon glancing at him, it seems he does not mind at all, seeing how he smirks in triumph, watching the surprised and defeated look on Kise-kun's face. 

  


  


  
_**...to be continued.**_


	8. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are strange worlds out there - a parallel universe with the same people, however, with a different tale to tell.  
> This chapter deals with visions, kisses, and statuses.  
> Kuroko's persistence is on another level...  
> Akashi proves himself before Kuroko...

  


  
  


* * *

  


  
_'We are the same...'_  


  


I could only turn to my right side, trying to forget the voice that is eternally haunting me even in my deepest dreams. However, it is as if I have with me the _Dream Catcher_ , capturing those dark and incomprehensible visions endlessly flowing within me, _like the rushing cold waters of the mountain spring,_ of unknown origins drenched in opaque shades of hue, of swirling lines and black clouds - filling me with uncertainty and doubts. 

  


  
_...But one thing of I am certain._

  


I have been shifted into an entire different world, the phantasm around me slowly grew sharp, taking its form and vibrant colors now separating, breaking away like waves in the deep cold waters of the ocean. Soon, my ears are filled with a song.  


  


  


_Come and take a glimpse..._

_And listen to the silence - of a dead man's lullaby..._

_Touch the flaming chasm, cast your memories upon the black fire..._

_...Allow the shadows to shroud your very being - dance with Death's song..._

_Where Shadows chase after the gleaming Light..._

_Watch how Creation comes to life - and of Destruction completely devours the Heavens and Earth..._

_...I will wrap you in my deepest embrace - so that you will never wake up..._

  


  


_In my slumber, before my eyes is the vision of deep green lushes rolling beneath me. Of the high sweeping azure sky, endless and unreachable..._

  
_In the distance was the dusky, ancient tall forest, beyond its sturdy frames lie the unknown shadows, asleep until Venus ascends the heavens, behind her flows the great sparkles of dawn, where Aurora gladly dances her prism of colorful robe..._

  


_A colorful garden filled with vibrant deep crimson red roses rise up towards the sky, their emerald green leaves glisten against the silver rays of Luna. Beneath me rolls the luscious and soft carpet of foliage, crystals of rain drop sparkle as shafts of light falls upon the ground, glimmering as if a sea of diamonds. Above, is the night sky filled with glittering stars clustered together, as if the God had scooped and laid them in one place. The air is filled with the sweet rosemary scent, filling me of euphoria._

  
_'I have always been waiting for you. You've been asleep for too long that you failed to realized how old **Time** is...'_

  
_A familiar male voice rings through the silence, awakening my senses as I have noticed that I am completely by myself._

  
_A tiny, red butterfly, as deep as the hue of the blood, slowly glides pass by my right cheek, leaving a trail of silver dust. Upon turning to my right, a clump of them flies its way towards me, fluttering their fragile red wings against the sweet rosemary-filled air._

  
_'Welcome back, my **filtatos**.'_

  
_I could only stand before him, a man - no, perhaps an entity of high value, of smooth, pearly white skin, almost translucent as that of a moon's light, well-shaped nose, and thin lips, framed with lush deep crimson locks falling on his heterechrome of amber and scarlet eyes - such intense gaze that could almost melt me on my spot. His regal form is garbed in gold and and white silk robe with a piece of white cloth tied around his waist, accentuating his marvelous shape._

  


_It feels as if I am facing an entity of the sun. A creature shrouded in pure mystery, with his flowing robe of white and gold glowing amidst the darkness, surrounded by those clumps of crimson red butterflies beating their wings against the wind._

  


  
_'It has been a long time since our reunion, my **filtatos,** ' he speaks in a calm voice, like that of the smooth rolling tides of the sea during the dusk. Cold and yet gentle, lulling those who would listen to sleep._

  
_He stands amidst the glittering emerald ground, surrounded with scarlet butterflies, a tender smile drawn on his handsome feature._

  


_'Come,' he stretches his arms towards me, his soft golden and white robes falling on the ground, beckoning for me._  


  


_'We are not supposed to see each other... Brother...'_

  


_A familiar voice answers, however, upon turning behind me, I was almost paralyzed as I see a peculiar spectral pass through me. I only stood there, dumbstruck at what happened._

  
_' **Destiny** will be in turmoil if he learns about this.'_

  
_An entity with aquamarine locks softly answers, walking with careful strides towards the scarlet haired entity with amber and scarlet heterechrome eyes, his garb the color of ebony black like that of the dead of the night and heavenly blue sky, its hem glides behind him, leaving a trail of golden dust, followed by his truss of black butterflies fluttering behind him._

  
_'Nobody will know about this. Not even **Time** himself, he is rather too senile to notice anything around him.'_

  
_The one in red softly speaks, his face wears a blander expression upon seeing the other, taking him into him, his lean and long arms garbed in rich gold and white robe encloses the shorter entity. Resting his right cheek against the other's opposite cheek, eyes shut close. A sigh of relief is portrayed on his thin lips._

  
_'We cannot be together for a long time, brother. It is impossible...' the other softly speaks, allowing himself to be immersed in the scarlet haired entity's arms._

  
_'My brother, I cannot bear being separated from you. It feels as if my heart is being torn into pieces, as if a plenty of needles are poking into my chest.' the scarlet haired entity huskily speaks against his right ear._

  
_I watch them in their silent and comfort embrace. The silver and golden light dancing around them, as well as the truss of red and black butterflies fluttering amidst the rosemary-filled air. Quietly, I perceive how the redhead gently strokes the back of his brother, his eyes drawn close, a soft smile upon his lips._

  


  
_It was a solemn and a pleasant feeling that overwhelmed me. The surrounding grew warm and the soft voices hum into a mellow hymn of nightingales perched above the silver trunks of Willow trees, its green lushes of leaves draping over the ground, like curtains drawn over by Mother Nature._

  
_'Brother... We can never be together...' spoke the entity with aquamarine hair, his back against me, that I could not discern his face. His voice sounded like the distant bells tolling above the heavens, a tone that reverberates with the beat of my heart._

  
_'I will make a way for us to be together, my **filtrato**. Please do not lose hope. Not until the world is formed,' the man with scarlet locks speaks, a calm voice akin to the gentle tide of the sea._

  
_Slowly, the scarlet haired entity pulls himself away from his brother, his amber and red heterechrome eyes burning of longing. Slowly, he leans his face closer to him, inclining to his right, and closing his eyes. His right arm moves around his brother's waist, drawing him close to his chest. The latter moves with him in rhythm, his hands resting against the other man's chest._

  


  
_Soon, however, the entity with aquamarine hair breaks himself from the intimacy, pushing with his hands the broad and hard frame of his brother._

  


_'Brother... The world will be in chaos if we continue this...' the shorter entity speaks in a coarse voice, quietly panting for breath._

  


_The scarlet haired entity softly grabs his chin, pulling him to turn to him._

  


  
_'I should not have agreed upon this... We should have been together, if not with humanity's curiosity,' his scarlet haired brother hisses, clenching his teeth, the smooth eyebrows are now smothered by the undeniable anger washing over his handsome features._

  


_'My **filtrato** , please do not blame humanity,' the other softly speaks, his right hand tenderly fondling over the contorted features of his counterpart's smooth and handsome face. Smoothing out the lines of his rage at the side of his eyes by his white sylphlike fingers._

  
_'No, I will not yield to humanity's ignorance,' the scarlet haired man quickly grabs his right hand, squeezing them in his palms. Amber and scarlet heterechrome eyes now are smoldering of pure hatred._

  
_'No, we are bound to yield before them There is nothing we can do. Our existence proves that we are vulnerable against humanity. Whatever actions and path they take, our existence is created for them. After all, we are - '_

  
_'Enough,' he sharply cuts him, pulling him closer to him._

  
_'You yield too much against humanity. No wonder **Time** and **Destiny** easily agreed with this. And do not think that I did not notice how they would gaze at you with such burning passion. It is high time I merge our bodies into one, my **dearest** Brother,' he hisses in a cold voice, amber and scarlet heterechrome eyes are filled with utter loathing._

  
_With quick gait, he turns around, pulling the other's right hand, dragging him to follow after him._

  
_'No...! Brother...! Please don't! I am begging you...! We cannot be together...!' the entity with aquamarine hair pleads, voice filled with distress and horror as to what lies before him._

  
_The shorter entity quickly halts, tearing his hand from the scarlet haired entity's grip._

  
_'Brother...! You cannot disobey the heavens...! Stop this nonsense...!' he pleads at him._

  
_The scarlet haired entity quickly spins around, grabbing his brother's right arm once more with his left hand, pulling him closer to him._

  
_'I will never yield to humanity. It is high time I put them in their righteous place,' he speaks acridly, an ice-cold look in his amber and scarlet heterechrome eyes. His right hand swiftly snakes around the shorter man's neck, drawing his face closer to him._

  
_'You will be with me. After all, we are one. Without me, you are a void. I am your only light, my **filtrato** ,' he whispers in a crisp voice, perhaps against his lips, before locking his own to him._

  
_'No Bro - '_ _His voice of protestation is muffled, his hands curl into a fist, pushing against the scarlet haired entity's chest, pounding hard, exerting a tremendous effort against the embrace to tear himself away from him._

  


_Soon, the shorter entity's thrashing and erratic movements cease into a stop, his arms grew limp, eventually falling on his side, head dropping low. The scarlet haired entity, seeing how he had perhaps accomplished on his task, gently sweeps the shorter entity into his arms, the ebony black and heavenly blue garb sways as he walks away, carrying the unconscious one._

  


_Soon, the surrounding grew murky dark, the baying shadows hidden in the corners quickly emerges, swallowing the glittering foliage, the lush leaves of the Willow Trees, and the glistening stars above._

  
_Until, again, my eyesight is filled of complete darkness._

  


  


  


* * *

  


Quickly, I find myself sitting up on my bed all covered in tepid sweat. Carefully, I sit up, and slowly, turning to my left is my sleeping companion. His lean arms winding around my waist, restricting me of my movements. His broad chest softly pulsates - an up and down movement, gently breathing in his sweet dreams - a tender smile painted upon his lips. 

  
I close my eyes, my arms instinctively wind around my body, a strange sense of foreboding embraces me, making me shiver involuntary that I could only clench my teeth.

  
_'What was that about? Why am I seeing such a strange... thing? It seemed real... as if those people were - '_

  


  
"It was a dream..." I heard myself softly sigh, putting my hands over my head, squeezing my eyes close. 

  
_This is all nonsense._ I thought, shaking my head. 

  
_"You foolish fool. It was not just a mere dream."_

  
Quickly, I snap my eyes open through the darkness. A familiar voice pulls me into wakefulness. Turning to the right side of my bed, I find myself face to face with the odd silver haired man claiming himself as Mayuzumi Chihiro, dressed in his slovenly black trench coat, standing all alone in the edge of my bed, a look of contempt in his intense ebony black eyes, directly boring at mine. 

  
"H-How did you enter our - " 

  
_"What you saw is a vision. A vision of the past."_ Despite of the silver bath of moonlit flowing abundantly through the tall, crystal glass window behind him, he is surrounded by infinite darkness. 

  
His voice is akin to that roaring flames of the hearth, burning brightly amidst the cold and dark, which made my skin crawl. His benign being stood in the shadows - of which the shadows seemed to consume his whole existence. 

  
"V-Vision? What do you mean?" finally, I am able to find my voice, though it sounded breathy and coarse against my ears, I could not allow myself, but to speak out of my inquiries. 

  
_"You will start to see the past in your deep slumber. It is a story of creation and destruction - that will likely occur once more as the red moon arises. Before that could happen, you will need to immediately stop it. Tell it to your Master,"_ he continues in a haunting voice, like the chilly breeze of the winter air, his ebony black eyes turn to my left where Seijuuro-kun quietly sleeps. 

  
"This is total nonsense," I said, turning to him with pure mocking. 

  
Just what kind of magic is he using? How could he easily enter our room? How was he able to manipulate time? Is he some kind of a trickster? A magician trying to gain my favor? If it is the case, what will he gain from doing this? 

  
"Stop this ridiculous visions. I am not believing your words," I said, shaking my head, trying to ignore the searing pain drilling in my head, almost cracking my skull. Gently, I touch my forehead, trying to ease the throbbing ache. 

  


_"I see. So you will not believe easily. As expected of you. It seems you are rejecting the vision poured into you. You are only accepting the reality only presented before you."_ Slowly, he glides through the darkness, his feet shrouded in a thick mist of smoky shadow.

  


"Why would I believe you? I am not even sure of your identity. There is nothing for me to accept the ridiculous words that you - " 

  
_"Kuroko Tetsuya. If you think that I am merely playing games with you, you are fully mistaken. Accept that Dreams has finally emerged in Reality. There is nothing you can do anymore. It is all up to you to believe me or not, however, your world will suffer the consequence of your own choice. Tread carefully, Kuroko Tetsuya."_ He continues to speak in a solemn voice that almost made me believe him. 

  
_Ridiculous. All ridiculous!_

  
How could an impossible thing to happen? Perhaps this is all just a pigment of my imagination. There is no reason for me to believe his words. He is just another odd person who likes to distract others. I could only curl my hands into fist, refusing to see this shady person standing in front of me. 

  
"Why me? Why are you speaking only to me? Why not speak to my Master directly? Just who are you really?" I demanded to know, looking at him with sharp eyes. 

  
_"How amusing. To think that I will be dealing with the most difficult person in this era,"_ he smirks, amusement gleaming in his ebony black eyes, but before I could raise my right eyebrow, he is already seated beside me, his face an inch closer to mine, that I had to quickly pull away, quite surprise of the sudden action. 

  
_"No need to fear. I will be watching over you. I will not allow those visions to consume you,"_ he softly speaks now, ebony black eyes directly staring at mine. His lean and translucent white fingers caught my chin, pulling me towards him, of which I can smell the honey and pomegranate scent of his breath, wafting into my nostrils.

  


"I have no reason to believe your words," I hiss at him, whisking his hand away, tearing myself from his clutch. 

  
He clicks his tongue, a look of total amusement drawn on his face. 

  
_"Aren't you interesting? Even when the visions and dreams are standing in front of you, you are still not yielding before it. Your will is strong as well as your belief. Quite a remarkable and fiery character. You have proven yourself indeed worthy of my attention,"_ he smirks once more. Before I knew it, he has already before my sight, standing now across the bed. 

  


_"I will be watching over you, despite of your stubbornness. Such an unyielding spirit, no wonder your Master cherishes you. However, I will still await for you,"_ a shadow of a smile dances on his lips as the shadows slowly casts him, drowning him into the void.

  
_"...I will be waiting for your return..."_

  
His voice rings through the dead silence, before darkness completely engulfs him. 

  
Only the silver moonlit glows in the darkness and the soft breath of my redhead companion remained as my consolation.

  


  


* * *

  


It was already dawn. The bright light breaking through the dark clouds, scattering the heavy and damp cold atmosphere as the gentle rays of the day warm up the gelid foliage. Outside, the silver drops of dew glitter against the golden shaft, creating a prism of rainbow colors. 

  


Once more, I find myself standing before the tall, crystal glass window, wrapping myself with my dark blue coat, fingers curled into the soft fabric. Silently, in the distance, I could see the smooth carpet of sod that looked deep, drenched in the tears of the night's cold dew. 

  
Around me, the dim light slowly grew lighter, despite of the frigid cold hanging in the air - a veil of the dawn's descent - my skin crawls in the cold that I had to pull the blankets closer, snuggling myself to the warmth it could provide. 

  
It was a refreshing morning, the sky a hue of gray clouds, the pale silver rays of dawn eventually breaking in, dispelling the glum colors. The lush vegetation before my eyes starts to bloom into life, their vibrant colors showing its liveliness - raising up their leaves and stems up towards the heavens, giving praises to another day. However, my mind is muddled of such a strange and dark dream that I could only look at them, not sharing the gratitude they have for the breaking dawn. 

  
"You are rather early for a Saturday morning, Tetsuya." 

  
Before I could turn around, strong and lean arms found its way around my waist, pulling me towards his strong and broad frames. His warm and soft lips nuzzling close to my nape, planting butterfly kisses, of which send shivers down my spine, and tickling me in the process. 

  
"S-Seijuuro-kun..." I utter, stifling the giggle escaping from my throat.

  
"You are feeling cold? Come, let us go back to bed, or would you like to watch the sunrise?" he ask, pulling himself, stepping beside me, his right hand softly squeezes my left hand. 

  
"Yes," I answered, quietly watching his soft scarlet eyes against the pale streaks of sun rays falling through the crystal glass window, before looking towards the breaking light. "I want to watch the dawn," I continue with a smile. 

  


_'I am living in the reality. There is no such thing as visions...'_

  
"Tetsuya, turn here." 

  
"What is it Seijuuro-kun?" Slowly, turning to him, a gentle smile is drawn upon his face, the deep crimson locks falling on his scarlet eyes seemed to burn against the golden bath of sunlight. 

  
"It seems you are not paying attention to the sunrise. Look at the light," he said with a smile, prompting for me to turn at the window. 

  
Following him, I saw how the golden rays of the pastel honey colors rising and spreading through the inky canvass of gray sky. Slowly, the shadows of the night are scattered away, turning back to their cavern as the daybreak casts its spell-bounding light, below the Earth awakens and the Heavens applauded upon the warmth. 

  
Somehow, I could not describe the mysterious emotions swelling within me at the sight of such a spectacular scene. I had always been asleep until the noon of the day, not able to watch how beautiful it was, until now. How could I miss such a common and everyday beauty? 

  
"It is a good thing that you wake up at this hour, Tetsuya." 

  
Slowly, I can feel his hands tracing my cheeks, cupping my face between his palms, drawing me close to him, our faces were an inch closer. Turning to him, I caught a glimpse of the softness in his scarlet eyes, slowly melting me inside, which made my heart flutter. 

  
"I hope we will not change throughout the time," he tenderly speaks that I could not help myself but to smile upon his words. 

  
"I promise, I will always stay loyal and true towards you," I answered him, a warm and fuzzy feeling slowly spreads throughout my chest. 

  
Soon, he slowly closes his eyes, tilting his face to the right, leaning closer to mine.

  
"Wait, Seijuuro-kun," I said, quickly holding off his mouth with my right hand. 

  
"Yes, Tetsuya?" he speaks in a muffled voice, slowly opening his eyes. 

  
"Don't you think it is a bit _improper_ and _unclean_ to do this so early in the morning?" I reminded him in a stoic manner, pushing his face that is a hair breadth's away from mine. 

  
"Tetsuya, I do believe that you have a nice breath, of which I do as well," he said, pulling my face closer to him, of which I quickly resisted. 

  
"Please do not be blunt with your words. You are rather too confident of everything that you fail to discriminate between what is right and wrong," I said, pushing his mouth away.

  
"Alright. If that is what you want," he finally gives up, a sigh of utter defeat on his face as he slowly pulls himself away from me. 

  
Carefully, I let go of his mouth, narrowing my eyes on him. "Really?" 

  
"Yes, really," he speaks, waving his right hand in front of me, slowly turning his back on me. 

  
"Ahm..." I quietly considered him for a while. I cannot just easily trust the changes in his mood. Sometimes, he could be holding something. 

  
"Let us just go back to bed, Tetsuya," he speaks in a tired voice, slowly making his way towards the bed - to be precise, my bed. 

  
_'Why do I suddenly feel a sense of guilt?'_ I ask myself, quietly watching him crawl back to the bed, pulling up the white covers to his shoulder, his back against me. 

  
Sighing, I followed after him, quietly scolding myself for being too hard on him. 

  
_'You made him mad. Just what were you even thinking?'_ My mind taunt me, feeling the guilt snaking inside my chest. 

  
_'For goodness' sake! He is just about to harass you so early in the morning! Just what is wrong with your head?!'_ The other part admonishes, of which my heart could not help but to tighten. 

  
I could only shake my head, trying to reject what is happening inside my head. 

  
Yes. He is my Master. And I am bound to follow him, to please him, and to be tied down by his desire. 

  
_'The pains and joys of staying loyal,'_ I thought dryly, climbing into my bed, seated down beside my Master with his wide back on me.

  
"Seijuuro-kun? Are you alright?" I ask. 

  
_'Of course not, idiot.'_ My mind taunt once more, that I had to sigh for the second time. 

  
Silence. 

  
Not a word was heard from him. Only the gentle movement of his heaving chest reach my ears, apart from that is nothing more. 

  
_'See! Look at what you have done!'_

  
_'What are you saying?! It might be he is just asleep! Stop thinking of negative things! It does not help a bit!'_

  
Just what is wrong with my head today? I ask in exasperation, caressing my temple. Slowly, I turn towards my Master, still not stirring in his form, his deep crimson locks the contrast of the white pillow. 

  
_'Apologize.'_

  
I could only quaff the lump forming in my throat upon the thought. 

  
_That is the only way to redeem his aching heart. You hurt him. It is your responsibility to ask for his forgiveness. You don't want him to hate you, right?'_

  
Slowly, I fill my lungs with air, and close my eyes as I release the tension building within me. 

  
_'This is the only way. Apologize.'_

  
My mind commands me. Slowly, I lift my right arm, reaching out to his stationary shoulder. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun," I breathed out his name, my mind completely made up. "Look, I apologize if I cannot give in to your wants. I deeply apologize for my rudeness early this morning," I finally said, closing my eyes. 

  
"Tetsuya," he softly speaks my name in an endearing manner, that upon opening my eyes, he is already stirring up on the bed, facing me with the familiar amiable smile drawn on his face. 

  
"No need to apologize. I am perfectly not _mad_ at you," he speaks it with a sweet smile on his lips, however, his hands were already gripping my wrists. Before I knew what was happening, I find myself falling on the bed, lying down - below him - his legs straddling me on both on my thighs, confining me under him. 

  
_'Now see the effects of your apology.'_ My thoughts were mocking at me that I could only sigh in defeat upon my Master's caprice. 

  
"...But it will do you good if you will just stay below me," he speaks huskily, his face looming over me, a playful smirk drawn upon his lips. 

  
Slowly, his right hand crawls under my shirt, soft and cold fingers tracing on my abdomen, of which made me shiver involuntary, that I had to squeeze my eyes. 

  
"Seeing Tetsuya like this excites me the most. I am the only one allowed to see you like this, do you hear me?" he mews, his fingers tracing on the curves of my waist, sending shivers down my spine. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, you tricked me," I hisses at him, seeing how he had fooled me once more. 

  
"I am not. Do you think I will be using dirty tricks just to capture you?" he chuckles, his scarlet eyes glinting of devilment. Slowly, pulling out his fingers, he carefully treads towards my chest, leaving traces of burning sensation despite of the piece of garment separating my skin and his slender fingers. 

  
Quickly, I turn away from his gaze as I start to feel his fingers brushing on my collarbone, up to the hollows of my neck. 

  
"Be honest, Tetsuya. You like it when I fondle you like this, right?" he purrs, leaning his face closer to my cheeks. 

  
"You never ceases to amuse me like this, especially when you are showing that kind of emotion," he whispers against my right ear, his soft lips brushing on my earlobe. 

  
"I like it when you are like this. Somehow, it drives me insane." I could only squeeze my eyes shut as his lips start to leave traces of wet kisses on my ear going down to the hollow of my neck. 

  
"Mmmhhh..." I tried to stifle the delicious moan escaping from my lips as he starts to nibble on my neck, sucking out my skin as if an infant hungry for its Mother's breast milk. 

  
Slowly, his lips make its way up to my jawline. I could almost yelp as a strange emotion slowly builds within me as his teeth bite on my chin, sucking it eventually with his mouth. 

  
_'This is not right!'_ My mind shouts at me. Using all of my strength, I quickly jerk my face away from his lips. 

  
"Relax," he quickly grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. "You will surrender yourself only to me. Understand? You are mine, after all, Tetsuya" he whispers against my lips. 

  
I could only swallow the hard lump in my throat, seeing the burning passion in his scarlet eyes, which made my inside knot in turmoil, my blood starts to pulse through my veins in frenzy. 

  
_'No! Do not listen to him!'_ My mind protests, however, my body seemed not to care as I feel the heat slowly licking throughout my body. 

  
_'Fight it! Resist him! Resist!'_ Yes. I must resist this mistaken emotion stirring within me. _I must._

  
"Seijuuro-kun, stop this al - " 

  
However, I could only squeeze my eyes shut as his lips hastily cover mine, muffling any thoughts I was about to spill, but instead, only moans escape mine, tasting his original flavor of peppermint, and my air - the oxygen that I had filled my lungs earlier seemed to evaporate in an alarming speed as he sucks out everything on my mouth. 

  
_'No! No! No!'_

  
The voices in my head were drowned in the waves of pleasure overtaking, clouding my judgment of what is wrong and right, of the black and white of his every touch, of his coarse voice whispering against my ear, and of the lustful kisses he covets. 

  
"Mmmffffttt..." I tried to tug away my hands from his grip above my head, however, his left hand - his dominant feature - only grasps tighter, which made me groan in pain, that I could not help a drop of tear to roll down on my eye. 

  
His tongue greedily jabs within my mouth, almost choking me out of air, as he moves deeper. I tried to stop him with my tongue, blocking his entrance, however, it seems he had some strange command of which made my body groan in his every touch. My terror grows worse as his teeth start to nibble once more with my bottom lip, but this time, in a gentler manner, which avoided for another gash since the last _accident_. 

  
Slowly, he pulls away, his lips an inch away from mine, almost brushing. 

  
"Open your eyes, Tetsuya," he whispers huskily, however, I was not faithful enough to believe his words. 

  
"I said open your eyes. Look at me," he demands now, of which, slowly, I open my eyes, immediately seeing those searing scarlet eyes dark of something I could not read, however, it made my heart skip a beat. 

  
"I like it when you resist me, however, you will immediately resign yourself to me. _Only to me_ , do you hear?" he whispers before claiming my mouth in a deep kiss that I could only squeeze my eyes shut. 

  
As of how quick he lunges himself to me, is as swift as he pulls himself away, a hair breadth's distance that our lips still brush one another. 

  
"You will only tremble under my touch and no one else, Tetsuya, _only me,_ " he whispers in a haggard breath, before covering my lips once more, filling my mouth with his ever-curios tongue. Squeezing my eyes once more, I could feel the hot sensation as his fingers lustily travels on the hollow of my neck, towards my nape, grabbing a handful of my hair, pulling me closer to him. 

  
At the end, I remained a hapless Retainer to my Master, who in turn, is a slave to his own curiosity. 

  
_'In the end, you have always been a slave - even in your own emotions,'_ the voice in my mind mocks at me, as I could only allow my Master relinquishing his own devices upon me. 

  


* * *

  


It was almost noon since what had happened. I found myself following behind my redhead Master doing his task as the Governor, attending the plans with his fellows in the private pavilion erected in the midst of the lush field.

  
We found ourselves in a golden lighted, high domed ceiling room, with Victorian oil pastel paintings hanging against cream colored walls. Above, hangs the silver crystal chandelier like morning dew drops dropping below the round white table, where the six council members included Seijuuro-kun were seated in the white upholstered chairs. Vigilant and cautious movements were prevalent among the valets, included my basketball comrades. Despite of our friendship, it cannot be deny that there is something holding us back to fully trust each other. 

  
Meanwhile, the valets of each Councilors, included me, Aomine-kun and Murasakibara-kun of the Hermes, Kise-kun and the newly-appointed valet of Didonato-kun, the black-blue haired mane, light blue eyed Kay Lucan of Apollo, and Skandar-kun of Athena were quietly seated in the white upholstered chair propped against the cream-colored wall. 

  
"Hopefully, we can accomplish the plannings before the day after tomorrow. I do have to attend my musical concert at Tuesday," announces the flaxen haired Matsumoto-kun of Athena, carefully clasping his fingers together above the white and smooth surface of the round table. 

  
"So, you will still pursue your musical concert despite of the tight schedule we are facing, Clarence," speaks the gray-eyed Akihiko-kun, turning his attention to the blond with a regal air around him. 

  
"Of course. How could I cancel such an outstanding and glorious concert? My school responsibility will not hamper my sparkling performance. And I will appreciate it if all of you will watch. Do not allow this rare invitation to go astray just because of this simple matter before us. This is just a matter of managing one's schedule and obligation," answered the blond, curling his lips as his deep blue eyes turn to each of the people around him. 

  
"Hmph! Do not include me in your pomposity, Matsumoto-kun," counters the maroon haired Didonato-kun, a look of utter mocking playing in his red eyes, arching his right eyebrow at the blond. 

  
"I see," hums the blond, caressing his chin with his right hand finger. "Even though you are from Apollo, Viktor, it appears that you do not posses a drop of class and elegance in you," smirks the blond. 

  
"What did you say I was?!" the red-eyed Didionato-kun quickly rises up from his chair, slamming his hands against the smooth white round table, the loud thud echo through the hollow pavilion. 

  
"Snap out of it, you two!" Akihiko-kun quickly holds the maroon haired boy by his right arm, stopping him. 

  
"You have just proven yourself of being such an unsophisticated creature you are before this audience, Viktor," the blond speaks in a carefree manner, turning away from the red-eyed boy, whose face is flushed of crimson with anger, clenching his hands into tight fist. 

  
"That is enough, Didonato and Matsumoto," Seijuuro-kun sharply cuts them, a hard look in his scarlet eyes, which quickly stop the two. 

  
An undeniable straining silence enveloped the whole room, veiling it with a glum aura despite of the bright golden light bathing the scarlet carpet floor of the pavilion. The maroon haired boy quietly glares across the blond, who returns a sardonic smile glinting in his deep blue eyes. 

  
"Now," Seijuuro-kun's voice booms through the room, filling the air with his authoritative tone, drawing everyone's attention towards him. 

  
"Shall we proceed with our plan, gentlemen?" His scarlet eyes then turns toward the blond, who in return stands up, slowly facing us who are quietly seated in the white upholstered chairs by the wall. 

  
"Valets, proceed to the Guest Room," he softly speaks, an amiable smile glowing on his handsome feature, the previous mocking smile had completely vanished in his deep blue eyes, in exchange of a cordial emotion glinting in them. 

  
Slowly, the six Valets, included me, rise up from our chairs, and quietly made our way out of the tension-filled room. I turn towards my Master, who in turn, pays me back with a thrift smile upon his lips before walking outside, the door drawn closed behind by Murasakibara-kun and Aomine-kun. 

  
The two, appointed earlier as guards, remained outside of the room to secure that nobody will be able to enter the private conference while they discussed such an important talk. Without any exchange of words, we march our way towards the East wing, where the said Guest Room for us awaits. 

  
Soon, we found ourselves in a similar setting of the room, with the identical silver crystal chandelier hanging above the high-domed ceiling, dripping like raindrops in the vacant center of the room. Hanging against the cream-colored wall were portraits of the old administrators who managed Academia since the 17th century. In the tall, narrow glass window, the honey-colored sunlight glimmers, flooding the deep crimson carpet, that in turn blazes like the raging fire.

  
"Kurokocchi! That was so scary-ssu!" 

  
And before I could even walk my way towards the curios portraits, I found myself once more entangled with another annoying person, whose arms cling onto me like poison ivies from behind me. 

  
"Kise-kun, please let me go," I said in exasperation, a dull look on my face as I try to tear myself from his clutch. 

  
"It would not have been scary if not with a certain _someone_ who nonsensically made comments," a voice filled with acridity rings through the vast and hollow room. Slowly, we turned our eyes towards him, a look of utter contempt is drawn in his luminous black eyes, as he takes his seat in the white upholstered chair propped against the cream-colored wall.

  
"Are you talking about my Master, Skandar?" the newbie asks, turning towards the raven haired boy with a look of contempt is prevalent in his light blue eyes. 

  
Austen-kun quickly turns to him, arching his right eyebrow, a playful smirk upon his lips. "Did I say something like that?" 

  
Lucan-kun pull his eyebrows together, slowly approaching his way towards the raven haired boy, clenching his hands into fist. 

  
"Please do not take me as a fool here. What else would you be referring to, then? Weren't your Master and mine had engaged in _that_ earlier?" he softly speaks, straining the anger in his voice. 

  
"Do not get too full of yourself. Just because you were chosen as a valet does not necessarily means you can start speaking that filthy tongue of yours against a higher noble like me," Austen-kun quickly rises from his seat, a hard look on his handsome face and hatred were brimming in his luminous black eyes despite of speaking in a calm voice. 

  
"You are no more than a pauper, a _nouveau riche_ trying to amble his way towards glamour, however, even if you try to cover yourself with gold and silver, your stinking odor would eventually expose that you are just a garbage," the raven haired boy smirks, of which Lucan-kun could only stare back at him with a mouth gape. 

  
Slowly, Austen-kun makes his way towards the door, but stopped in front of us, tilting his head towards our direction. 

  
"You should not mingle yourself too much with the lesser being, Kuroko. It is rather , _unsightly_ for a fellow Athenian like me. Try to show some respect to your Master, especially that he is the Governor," he speaks in a plain, but sardonic voice, turning his luminous black eyes towards Kise-kun, raking his gaze head to toe in a scowling face, before proceeding to the door, closing it behind him. 

  
I could only stand there, quite baffled and angry at the same time. How could they judged people by their status? How could they easily speak ill of others just because of how they stand in the community? 

  
"Just look at those kind of people, thinking highly of themselves that they refused to see people in the same footing as them," Kise-kun speaks, his lips drawn on a thin line. 

  
I could only agree with him in silence. To be honest, there is really nothing to argue about this matter. It is just too simple, too trivial to even spend your energy to, however, as I turn my attention towards the new valet, I could see how his fists tremble, not budging in his place. It seems he had taken Austen's words seriously. 

  
"Don't take his words seriously," I could only comfort him with simple words, slowly making my way towards him. 

  
" _I know_... I know it will be difficult," his voice is faint that it seems I am the sole person who can only hear him. 

  
"I know it will be difficult, but I could not just ignore how his words seared my heart that I am left speechless..." 

  
I can hear the trembling in his voice as he cannot stop his shoulders shaking in pure anger. 

  
At that time, I slowly realized just how complex people are, that they would weave a lot of circumstances around them, eventually tangling themselves in their own demise. Status is one thing. It is the people who made them, in turn, their own invention mocked their very existence. 

  


  
**_...to be continued._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Advance/Belated) Merry Christmas! Thanks for patiently waiting! I would be really glad for feedbacks! Comments about the story? Characters? I would really appreciate it. Thanks! :)


	9. In the Confines of Darkness and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other side of darkness, there lies your fear.  
> There are things from your past you have always thought you have completely forgotten...

  


  
  


* * *

  


  
_"I told you before, tell to your Master of your visions..."_

  
_"Impossible. There is nothing important about those visions, they are purely child's play..."_

  
_"You foolish fool. Your stubbornness is your strength and weakness at the same time. You are blinded by Logic and Reality that you refused to accept the truth! Do not forget your roots, Kuroko Tetsuya!"_

  
The throbbing ache on my temple cause me to stagger as I walk my way along the hall. Quickly, clutching my head, I shut my eyes close, easing the pain and the loud thumping sound in my head, quaking my skull and almost breaking it. _It is that voice once more..._

  
"Tetsuya? Are you alright?" 

  
I was not aware of the hands that swiftly grab me by my shoulders, helping me on my stead as I could feel my wobbling knees failing me. 

  
"Tetsuya? Tetsuya?! Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asks in an anxious-filled voice, pulling me in his arms. Despite of the pain, I could not describe how even when my eyes close, I could see the other students who stopped and turn their attention towards us, throwing anxious, but curious looks upon my condition. 

  
_"What is wrong with him?"_

  
_"He looks so pale! As white as a paper!"_

  
_"Help him! He seriously needs help!"_

  
I could hear the crowd mutter, their voices filled with concern as to the situation that lies before them. 

  
_What is happening? What is wrong with me?_

  
However, my questions were not answered as the searing pain starts to spread throughout my head that I immediately start to heave for breath. 

  
"Tetsuya? What's happening to you?!" I can hear him, almost shouting in a loud voice. 

  
_No... I am causing trouble to my Master once more... I need to speak to him..._

  
"I... I am fine - " 

  
I could almost choke the air out of my lungs as the searing pain starts to travel from my head down into my esophagus followed by a burning sensation that licks my entire body. I could only squeeze my eyes, gritting my teeth as to muffled the anguish cry that is about escape from my lips.

  
_"You dare deny my visions! You insolent human!"_

  
A deep growling voice booms within my skull, crushing and breaking apart my ears that I could only hold onto Seijuuro-kun's arms. 

  
"Sei...juuro-kun... C-Clinic..." I could only manage to speak in a throaty and breathless voice, squeezing his smooth and well-ironed vest. In return, his hand softly squeezes my right hand. 

  
"Tetsuya, please hang on..." 

  
The last two things that I could remember were his trembling hands that quickly sweep me up from the ground, his soft whispers filling my right ear, trying to ease me in my pain... 

  
_"How could you deny those visions?! Now you will suffer the darkness that will befall upon your Earth!"_

  
...And the voice filled with anger that spoke of a bad omen, before I could find myself swallowed by the vast and cold darkness. 

  


  
  


* * *

  


_"We heard that Tetsu was sick, so we thought we could give him a visit, Akashi."_

  
_Aomine-kun? Is that his voice?_ I asks myself. Slowly, I open my eyes - however, something is amiss. 

  
_"I am pleased to see that all of you are here for him, however, as you can see, he has not yet awaken..."_ Seijuuro-kun's voice followed, but despite of the calmness, I can hear a strain of distress and anxiety in them. 

  
_No! No...! I am completely awake! Seijuuro-kun! Aomine-kun!_

  
Using all of my strength, I tried to open my eyes, but somehow, something would not allow me to do so. It feels as if an invisible presence is preventing me from doing such a simple task. 

  
_"Wah! Kurkocchi!"_ I could hear Kise-kun's wailing voice across the room, followed by running soft footfalls across the room. 

  
_What is happening!? What is happening!? Why can't I open my eyes?!_ I could almost shout, thrashing my arms and legs, however, it seems even a fiber of my muscle will not move at all. 

  
All of a sudden, a loud slapping sound reverberates across the room, followed by gasps and sounds of deep sighs and clicking of tongues. 

  
_"Kise, don't even think of touching him with your filthy hands."_ Seijuuro-kun speaks in a tender tone however, I cannot be deceived as I can hear a tone of irritation laced with it. 

  
_"Ouch! Akashicchi, I am just simply worried about him. Why are you stopping me from hugging him-ssu!?"_ I could almost thank Seijuuro-kun, hearing the desperation mixed with anxiety in Kise-kun's voice, but with all of my exerted efforts, I cannot seem to move at all. 

  
_"Kise, please do not interrupt Kuroko. We are not yet sure of his condition. You might worsen him if you touch him, nanodayo."_ I heard Midorima-kun trying to cover up the stirring emotion using his stern tone, but he cannot erase the unusual shaking voice.

  
_"The four eyes is right, Kise. Don't just fondle him like that. You might end up suffocating him!"_ I heard Aomine-kun yell at the blond, who in return, whimpers in defeat. 

  
_"Moreover, I know that Kisecchin will just harass Kurocchin. Do not violate him now when he is in such a bad state."_ the weary and gentle voice of Murasakibara follows suit, which made the blond to whimper louder, almost crying now. 

  
_They are with me. I can definitely hear them conversing about me, however, how come that I cannot open my eyes? And worse of all, move my finger? Just what is happening to me?!_

  


_"Akashi, what did the Nurse said about Kuroko? What exactly happened, nanodayo?"_ I heard Midorima-kun's worried voice.

  
_"He is actually fine. It is merely fatigue that caused him to collapse, but I cannot fathom why he is not waking up yet."_ Seijuuro-kun answers, a deep sigh follows. I am already causing him trouble now. 

  
_"Don't worry, Akacchin. Maybe Kurocchin is just very tired. That's why he is sleeping long like this, but he might not be able to practice with us later, though."_ I heard the purple head's voice speak, easing my redhead Master's anxiety. 

  
_No! No! I am definitely awake! I am definitely awake! Please do not worry about me! Seijuuro-kun!_

  
Just what exactly is happening!? What is happening to me?! Why couldn't I move my body? Or even open my eyes?! Why is it all black around me? Why?! 

  
_"Yes, Akashi. Don't worry about Tetsu! he's just too sleepy to wake up! Later he'll definitely wake up! And I'll give him a big scolding for missing classes..."_ Aoimine-kun speaks in his usual gay voice. 

  
_"And I will hug Kurokocchi later! I will make sure of that so he would stay awake the whole time during practice game-ssu!..."_ the blond's high-pitch voice adds in a giggling tone. 

  
_"Kise, I would warn you not to touch Tetsuya like that. He is off-limits from you. You can have Midorima, Aomine, or Murasakibara, however, not Tetsuya..."_ my redhead Master speaks in a stern and threatening voice. I could feel the soft and gentle hand squeezing my right palm, sending a warm feeling to my heart, almost calming my wracking nerves. _Seijuuro-kun... Thank you very much..._

  
_"Akashi, I would never dream of gaining Kise's unwanted attention. I will not have an idiot tailing me the whole day, or worse fondling me in an uncivilized manner, nanodayo..."_ The green head quickly speaks in a calm manner. 

  
_"So mean, Midorimacchi! How about the time when we slept together in one bed-ssu!?..."_ Kise-kun complains. 

  
_"That was because the chamber maids were not able to change my bed sheets after I returned from home! Don't even mention that nightmare, nanodayo!..."_ The green head yells in anger. 

  
_"Oi! Akashi! Don't just throw me at this idiot! There's no way in hell I would be throwing myself under this idiot's feet!..."_ The navy blue head speaks in a loud voice, quite angry now. 

  
_"Aominecchi! You traitor-ssu!..."_

  
_"Akacchin, I will only accept you and Kurocchin, however, I will not hesitate to crush anyone, especially if it's this idiot Kisecchin..."_ Murasakibara speaks in a deathly, growling voice that could almost shake my bed. 

  
_"Murasakibaracchi! Give me back my snacks-ssu!..."_

  
Soon, however, their voices grew fainter. In my ears they sounded far and gurgling, almost drowned in the bubbling sea water that is incoherent in my ears. 

  
_"Tetsuya... wake up... wake up..."_ I could still hear Seijuuro-kun's voice, slowly drowned in the waves of shadows overthrowing me. 

  
_No! No! I am perfectly awake! Seijuuro-kun! Seijuuro-kun!_

  
_"Tetsuya... please wake up... please wake up for me..."_

  
I could hear the desperation and distress in his voice. 

  
_He needs me... He needs me...!_

  
_"Tetsuya... Tetsuya - "_

  
... 

  


.. 

  


. 

  


_Seijuuro-kun? Seijuuro-kun?_

  


What is happening?! What is happening to me?! 

  
_Seijuuro-kun!!?_

  
However, only silence greeted my ears. Not a sound reached me. It is as if I am completely shrouded in the thick mist of darkness and deathly silence. 

  
_"You dare mocked my visions!? Now, you will taste my wrath, son of Kuroko!"_

  
The familiar deep, growling voice reverberates throughout the darkness, almost shattering my eardrums to the sudden noise. 

  
_Who are you?!_ I ask of which I cannot control the trembling in my voice. 

  
_"I am the Voice of your Visions that you mocked and denied, son of Kuroko."_

  
The voice speaks that ripples throughout the endless darkness, the only sound in the dead silence around me. 

  
I could only curl my fingers into tight fist, pulling my head down, but I could only see darkness - except for my own body - my hands into fist and my black sweat pants. 

  
_Tell me. Why am I here?_ I ask in a calm voice, however, even if I don't inquire of the reason, the back of my mind already knows the reason. 

  
_You have renounced your Old Faith... Completely erased your past..._

  
_"Hmph. Is there a need for me to tell you the answers? I assumed that you are aware of the Chosen Spirit bestowed upon your birth, son of Kuroko. However, you have chosen to go astray for the sake of that lost man, who had forced you to completely renounced your Old Faith! Such insolence! Insolence!"_

  
_He is not lost! Do not speak ill of him!_ I quickly retorted, feeling my blood rushing through my veins, the warmth spreading throughout my cheeks and ears. 

  
_"You fool! Your heart has already been eaten away by humanity's stupidity! It is high time you realize your mistakes, son of Kuroko! From now on, you will never see light! I will cast you away into a great sleep until you wake up and realize just how much you have become stupid and vulnerable to Reality!"_

  
_No! Please don't! my Master needs me! I cannot be away from his side!"_

  
All around me, I chase away the darkness, trying to amble my path towards the voice. _I can sense him. He is near me. I can find -_

  
_"Do not force your way towards him, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

  
Hard hands quickly gripped me by my right arm, hurling me down into the ground. A searing and prickling pain spreads throughout my leg that I could only grunt and squeeze my eyes shut as I find myself on the dark floor. 

  
_"Keeper of Shadows! You know what to do! It is high time you show him what he is supposed to accomplished! The wretched son of Kuroko!"_

  
I snap my eyes open upon hearing that familiar voice. My heart is quickly gripped with utter horror as I find him standing before me, his glassy, ebony black eyes peering down at me, not a speck of emotions drawn into them. 

  
_"Of course. I have always been waiting for this moment."_ He spoke of pure pleasure, his lips curled into a smirk, a triumphant smile now drawn in those ebony black eyes. 

  
My heart started to race in a wild beat as his ebony black eyes slowly turn towards me. Soon, I can feel my hands grew cold, sweating profusely and my knees trembling involuntary. 

  
_My son! Run away! This is what I dread about the Visions! Run! Before he makes you a prisoner of its power! Run! My son!_

  
_No... Don't even think of that, don't even try it!_ Slowly, I crawl myself away from him. 

  
Quickly, thrashing my hands up into my knees, I scrambled my way through the darkness, my heart pounding wildly, almost jumping out of my chest. 

  
_Hurry! Run! Run away from him my child! Run away -_

  
_"You cannot escape me, Kuroko Tetsuya..."_

  
I could almost cry in pain as two hard and strong hands quickly grab a clump of my hair, slamming me down into the dark ground. I hiss as the pain shots through my knees and elbows that I cannot help myself but to curl in a ball of agony. 

  
_"I have always wanted to secure you under my stead in a peaceful and calm manner, however, because you were completely taken away by your Master, devouring you in his arms without any guilt or shame at all, that I am left with no options, but to capture you in your most vulnerable moment,"_ his voice now sounded cold and distant, quickly, he grabs my right ankle, dragging me towards him. 

  
_No! No! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!_ Using every ounce of my strength, I kicked my feet, thrashing my way up into my knees, escaping from the darkness around me, however, two arms quickly embraces me from behind. 

  
I gasp as I can feel his warm breath tickling my right ear, his hands that quickly clutch my wrists, enclosing me to his arms, my back against his hard and broad frames. 

  
_Let me go - "_

  
I am completely silenced as something dark quickly covers my mouth, muffling out the voice of my protestation. 

  
_"Keep quiet, Kuroko. It is high time I teach you my role before you,"_ he whispers against my right ear which sends shivers down my spine. 

  
_"You belong to the shadows, therefore, you are also my claim... unlike your Master..."_ I could only squeeze my eyes shut as his tongue starts to lick my right ear, his other hand starts to crawl under my shirt, stroking my abdomen of which I cannot help, but to shamelessly moan under his touch. 

  
_Mmmmfffftttt...!_

  
I start to wiggle away from his embrace, however, my terror starts to heighten as his finger suddenly squeezes my left nipple, while his mouth nibbles on my right ear lobe.

  


_"You will remember me for the rest of your existence. Through this, you will remember the visions you had long renounced and forgotten... You will never forget about me, Kuroko Tetsuya..."_ his voice sounded cold, freezing me, putting me in a trance, of which completely robs me of my freedom. 

  


_Tetsuya-kun... Resist! Resist it! Resist! You know my ways! Fight it! Fight!_

  
However, how could I easily remember? How could I easily remember when I had completely forgotten of my old self? 

  
_You must remember... You must remember once more... Believe... Believe..._

  


  
  


* * *

  


He had been sleeping now for the whole day, not turning on his bed or even a movement of his finger. I could only quietly watch him in his peaceful sleep, his lips - yes, his soft lips drawn in a single line amidst the canvass of his smooth, creamy cheeks.

  
"Tetsuya... wake up... please wake up... I need you..." Slowly, I held his right hand, softly grasping them, his slender fingers that were warm against my skin. 

  
Carefully, I could only brush away those strands of turquoise locks from his smooth eyebrows, however, he remains undeterred, unmoved and in peace. 

  
"Tetsuya... How could you sleep like this?" 

  
How could I think lightly of this? I can remember how his face contorted of so much agony, how he tries to stifle the pain that would escape from his lips, and his knuckles that turned white as he clutches on my vest? 

  
_'Sei...juuro-kun... C-Clinic..."_ I can still remember his throaty and trembling voice, begging for my name, for my aid. 

  
How could I be so careless before him? 

  
He needs my help. He needs me. However, although I could provide him of everything, I remained a hapless person before his dire circumstance. 

  
_'Don't worry, Akashi-kun, Kuroko-kun is perfectly alright. His body is just too exhausted that he suddenly collapsed. He will need enough rest for him to fully recover. You will need to stay by his side if you would like to...'_

  
Her voice sounded so sure, so certain that would assured me of his welfare, however, I cannot ignore the dread eating in my heart, leaving me filled with qualms of such a strange case he has fallen to. 

  
I stayed beside him, putting his head on my knees, softly clutching his right hand as I quietly await for him. Meanwhile, the sky finally turned inky blue, sweeping away the tangerine hue amidst the horizon, drawing closer the purple twilight in its awakening. Sunset had already been over a moment ago, and now the gloomy hues slowly wrap the Earth in its dark embrace. And it would mean of the shadows that will now emerge from their cavern. 

  
_'The shadow...'_ I could only silently rave, a thin line drawn upon my lips as I stare through the crystal glass window its abominable existence. 

  
_'Indeed... The shadow represents nothing more than Death... The dreaded images of bloody corpse and rotten flesh boiling in black bile... The hateful Darkness...'_

  
I could only grasps his fingers, clenching my teeth before the falling darkness, and as of those images flashing before me, containing no more than cursed memories from the past. 

  
_**...to be continued.**_

  



	10. The Time Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is a dedication to this story. It reflects the overall theme of the plot. Hopefully, you will find it wonderful and interesting as you try to read this chapter. (Because I personally find it mysterious and soothing.) Thank you very much!
> 
> **CLICK HERE:** [Play music](https://soundcloud.com/celticwoman-1)

  


  
  


* * *

  


  


****

##### Akashi Seijuuro

****

  


  
Lunch break was declared five minutes ago, and as soon as I heard the bell signaled its course, I quickly made my way outside. The hall was oddly quiet, only a handful of students were still outside, later on, it will be filled with guffaws, murmurs, soft and heavy footfalls. 

  
_The common school life._

  
Every single day, the entire Academia bustles of life. The halls were never empty, if ever, there will always be a handful of souls seen in these corridors, walking, skipping and running, their laughter's and voices filling the air. 

  
Outside, through the tall, narrow glass window, the golden sun is on its highest peak, throwing away its scorching heat upon the earth, bringing a glimmer of light to the greeneries below. It is such a nice day, everything would have been great and wonderful, however, dark rolling clouds were looming in my own mind, creating a gloomy and misty effect. A frown creased my temples as I make my way along the hall. Yes, it would have been great if Tetsuya would wake up. 

  
"Akashicchi! Akashicchi! Please wait up-ssu!" 

  
_Sigh._ I could feel my whole body tense, my lungs involuntary expands as the familiar voice echo through the vacuous hall. 

  
Slowly, I stopped on my tracks, turning around, I find the blond running towards me, waving his right hand high up on the air, a big smile plastered upon his face. 

  
"Kise. Do you have anything you want from me? I am a bit busy at the moment." 

  
"I just want to ask of how is Kurokocchi? Is he faring well? Did he already wake up-ssu?" 

  
He had such a high-spirited aura around him, his amber eyes brimming of liveliness and expectance that I could only shake my head. 

  
"I am afraid he hasn't," I said gravely, turning towards the glistening emerald field through the glass window. 

  
"What... Why...?" his face fell, the liveliness in his amber eyes grew dark, a sliver of shadowy mist clouding his gay hue. 

  
"Not a wink or a movement of his finger... He only slept throughout the evening and right now, I am hoping that he will be able to wake up," I said, clenching my hands into fist, chewing the corner of my lip. 

  
_He has never stir in his sleep, only the soft and gentle falling movements of his chest were the sign that he is asleep. I had already requested some medical personnel's to check up on his condition, however, they could not give me a definite answer and could only speak that he is simply too exhausted, since they could not see any abnormalities in his health._

  
_But the point is, his condition is abnormal._

  
I could only close my eyes, shaking away the hard thoughts in my mind. _Now is not the proper time to think of such ill thoughts. Tetsuya needs me by his side._

  
"Well then, I have to go now. I will need to check on him. So, I will see you later, Kise," quickly I turn my back towards him, gloomily made my way towards the east wing. 

  
"Wait! Please let me go with you! I want to see Kurokocchi, too-ssu!"

  
Before I could turn around to face him, I already find him walking beside me, a hard and determined look upon his face as he follows my pace. I could only smile upon myself, knowing that another person deeply cares for Tetsuya. 

  
"I know Kurokocchi. He is just simply asleep. And you know what, Akashicchi?" he quickly turns towards me, a toothy grin upon his face. "He is such a stubborn person. He is always sticking on his own ways, not easily faltered by the ideas of others. Quite a strong character. Yes, he is a silent person, however, once he opens his mouth, his words will be like venom, quite painful and stinging that it would leave you in remorse." 

  
_Quite the usual Tetsuya I had always known._ My lips curl into a small smile upon the memory of our daily arguments, always filled with reasons, a person who does not hesitate to speak up his mind regarding the things that he finds wrong. 

  
"Yes, indeed. He is such a strong character that I always find his company enjoyable and soothing. I would not be able to imagine myself not seeing or talking with him. The very thought leaves me dispirited," I agreed, quite disconsolate of the very idea that struck upon me like a flashing lightning, leaving a trail of zigzag white pattern amidst the coal black sky. 

  
"Akashicchi, you really like Kurokocchi, right-ssu?" 

  
Upon hearing his words, I quickly turn to meet his eyes, a gentle and soft amber hue met mine. 

  
Although, I could only grit my teeth, clenching my hands into fist after hearing his words. It feels as if my ears turned hot, spreading slowly towards my cheeks. 

  
_Merely like him? How could people easily mistaken my emotions? How could they easily speak and judge of others' feelings as if they know everything?_

  
"Do not be mistaken, Kise," I said, abruptly halting on my pace, a look of undisguised contempt upon my face. 

  
His face now is drawn of utter surprise, a shade of bewilderment shadowed his amber eyes. 

  
"Tetsuya and I had been together for a very long time. Our bond is not as shallow as people could easily judge us. What you speak of merely _liking_ , comparable to some, who would claim of feeling fondness or attachment to another person, is not the case that I share with him." 

  
"I don't understand, Akashicchi. Your relationship with Kurokocchi is because you simply like him, right? And, although I hate to admit it..." he turns away, gritting his teeth, resentment reflects in his amber eyes. "I know that your liking him is on another level. I acknowledge that, however, I cannot understand what you are trying to tell me. To be honest, you are quite possessive towards Kurokocchi that you wouldn't want anyone, especially _me_ to even hug him, so what kind of bond do you exactly mean?" he candidly speaks, a dull look on his face. 

  
However, I could only close my eyes, trying to calm myself before this person. 

  


"Tetsuya and I clearly understand each other. He had pledged himself before me, an oath of which I also took part, that we will remain loyal and true to each other. Our understanding is deeper than anything else. Yes, I admit. I can be very possessive towards him, however..." a smirk forms on my lips as I turn to see him eye to eye.

  
"...I don't merely like him, Kise. Tetsuya has always been here," I said, striking my chest with my right hand thumb. "...My feelings for him is not as shallow as a simple _liking_ that you feel towards him. My actuations of claiming him are simply my ways of how I represent how I feel. You see, Tetsuya is quite a dense person, he appears to have a sharp intuition, but he fails to read the emotions and actions of others around him _if_ it comes to him." 

  
I could only chuckle, seeing how his eyes widen, his mouth gape upon my very words. 

  
"Action speaks louder than words, am I correct, Kise? In Tetsuya's case, he does not need mere shallow words, but sharp actions. I proved before him how he belongs to me, not just a mere object that possessive claims to be, but as someone who is irreplaceable, that his very absence is a large hole, not easily fill with others." 

  
"A-Akashicchi... Are you saying that you - " slowly, he gulps down the hard lump in his throat. " - That you l-love Kurokocchi?" he stammers, eyes wide of pure astonishment. 

  
_Love Tetsuya?_

  
Soon, my heart suddenly feels lighter that I cannot help but to heartily chuckle, not able to stifle the mirthful sound from my lips. 

  
"I am quite happy that you finally understood me, Kise." 

  
"B-But... S-Since when did you like - " 

  
Promptly, I turn my back towards him, dismissing the discussion. _It will be a very long story._ I soon continue my way towards the dormitory. 

  
"W-Wait! Akashicchi! Wait-ssu!" 

  
His hands quickly grab my right arm, abruptly stopping me. I could only turn to him, sighing in pure exasperation. Around us, the hall is slowly filled with students, their voices occupying the silence in the atmosphere. 

  
"Kise, I am not going to answer that," I sharply cut him, quickly turning my back towards him. Quietly, I scolded myself for showing such an absurd character before this person. 

  
"Akashicchi! Please do tell me! I'm begging you! I am really curios-ssu!" he pleads, showing those puppy eyes to earn my consent. 

  
"No. Absolutely no, Kise. That is a secret," I said, whisking away his hands from my arm.

  


"Please! Akashicchi! I really want to know! Why can't you tell me-ssu?!" he still begs, however, in such a rowdy and high-pitch voice that I quickly cover my ears and roll my eyes in exasperation, trying to keep an open mind, however, he already attracted some unwanted attention from the students who are walking along with us.

  
_Now I understand Tetsuya's sufferings whenever he is with this annoying person._ I quietly thought, walking away from him 

  
"Akashicchi! Why can't you tell me?! Why-ssu!?" he still asks, trying to squeeze me with answers. 

  
"There is no way I am going to tell you," I said, trying to keep a calm façade despite of the embarrassment I am suffering with this person. 

  
_I cannot tell you how I have fallen for him just with a mere kiss._

  
I could only smile, the memories are still fresh, like the summer morning with glistening emerald green leaves, the dew drops on the morning glories sparkle like diamonds. 

  
_Indeed, how could I forget?_

  
_It was merely curiosity, like how teenagers would find something new and would be eager to try it out. And I was not so different._

  


>   
>  _The dawn arrived with its bright, sparkling shaft of light passing through the crystal glass window, bringing forth a prism of yellow, orange and golden light. Outside, the distant verdant sky wore on its immaculate cloak of cloudless horizon, the early sparrow gliding freely, surfing into the wind's turbulence. School would have begun ten minutes soon, however, instead of carrying on, I found myself enamored by his stubbornness._
> 
>   
>  _How should I explain this? I have always find it amusing to tease his character, that somehow, one way or another, I found myself helpless as I allowed myself being completely immersed to his own world. At that moment, I had decided to crossed the line between being a Master and his friend. However, I cannot simply choose either of the two. Deep inside me, I knew there was something more to it, however, I could not clearly described it._
> 
>   
>  _It was simply an accident or perhaps, a game, when I allowed him to pull me on top of him. At that position, I was helpless before him, like a wolf frozen on its paws that is about to leap on its prey, seeing how he refuses to see me face to face._
> 
>   
>  _I could only gaze down at the marvel below me. His smooth, creamy white cheeks that seemed to glow against the glowing golden sun, the fluttering thick black eyelashes that were too long for a boy like him to have, his long nose, perfectly carved in his oval-shaped frame, and - especially his lips that looked enticing..._
> 
>   
>  _Gripping both of his wrists over his head with my left hand, I let myself be drowned in my own curiosity and perhaps, whims, as an idea struck me like a lightning bolt._
> 
>   
>  _"Just relax. Nothing will happen to you, Tetsuya, just trust me," I softly whisper, of which I could not help myself but to brush my thumb against his creamy, soft wrist, however, the thing that really interests me were his soft lips._
> 
>   
>  _I could only smirk, seeing how he refuses to look at me, quite fearful of what I am supposed to do._
> 
>   
>  _So this is how Tetsuya looks like when he is distracted? I could only stifle the mirthful chuckle from my lips._
> 
>   
>  _Soon, my heart was seized into something strong and powerful as my eyes scrutinized those lips._
> 
>   
>  _'They look so soft, so full... How would it feel against mine? How would it feel if I touch them with my own?'_
> 
>   
>  _Slowly, I find myself leaning closer towards him, an inch closer to his face, almost smelling the sweet vanilla scent drawing out from his lips, sending a cascading heat down to my spine._
> 
>   
>  _"Seijuuro-kun, please no," he pleads in a soft and trembling voice, his lips quivered as he speaks._
> 
>   
>  _"Tetsuya, relax. Please trust me on this," I whispered, feeling my own lips aching and shaking for his touch._
> 
>   
>  _"Trust me," I continue, slowly closing my eyes and stroking his lips with mine._
> 
>   
>  _They were soft comparable to a rosebud. So soft, it sends a tingling sensation when it touched mine. How could Tetsuya possessed such tender lips?_
> 
>   
> 

  


  
_**"Akashi, at last I found you!"**_

  
I am quickly drawn out from my memories as soon as I hear my name, however, I could only pull out my eyebrows on a thin line, my lips withdrawn as I see him before my eyes. 

  
"Akashicchi! What happened - " the blond promptly halts beside me, cut short on his words. "Oh, Takahiko! It's a surprise to see you out of your room! I though you wouldn't want to see us-ssu" Kise's astonishment soon was changed into a look of delight upon seeing the taciturn Takahiko. 

  
"No... um... I was too anxious to walk out, too traumatized to see those people once more, however," he speaks, his eyes on the ground, fiddling with his fingers as if he is carefully choosing his words as he speaks. Suddenly, his eyes turn towards me, grabbing both of my arms. "Akashi! Please help me!" 

  
"Takahiko, how can I help you out? Are you willing now to testify yourself against those people who bullied you?" I calmly speak, seeing how his blue eyes widen upon my words. 

  
"Y-Yes! I will testify! I will testify! However, please help me now! Please come with me! I will need your presence!" he speaks in an alarming tone, his hands were shivering as he clutched on my arms. 

  
"Why? What's wrong Takahiko? You should have told me and Midorimacchi so as we could have helped you. Why are you directly asking Akashicchi?" the blond interrupts, a look of anxiety in his amber eyes, seeing the distraught look on his fellow class. 

  
"Kise is right, Takahiko. Why are you asking help from me? Tell me - " 

  
"There's no time to explain! Hurry!" And before I could continue on my words, he quickly pulls me after him, dragging me as he runs along the hall, not minding the eyes of the others who throw curious glances upon our action. 

  
"Hey! Where are you taking Akashicchi! Wait, Takahiko-ssu!" I heard Kise yelling after us, it seems he is also chasing after us. 

  
Quietly, I could only allow the dark-brown head to drag me towards the place he claims that needs absolute aid. _I wonder where he would lead me. Perhaps, he is..._

  
His expression - especially his eyes, they are telling me of something more important. 

  
_Interesting..._

  
And I am not able to contain the smirk from breaking on my lips. 

  


  


  
  


* * *

  


  


****

##### Sakurai Ryou

****

  


Up on the highest peak of the school's clock tower, I could not help but to tremble as I see these creatures freely walk along the white, smooth pavement of the place they all loved to call _Academia_. Such a vast and promising place, comparable to the Kingdom I had once been to. 

  
The sky above looked pristine blue, not a shred of any white clouds drifting by, the wind softly blows by, brushing away the strands of my brown hair that never fails to obstruct my view. 

  
They all look so peaceful, so happy - and utterly arrogant and ignorant, their leering, happy faces were no more than a mask! I cannot help myself but to shiver in cold sweat, quite disgusted of these creatures they call themselves human. However, I cannot simply fathom how they would try to act so kind towards others, how they would smile with each other, when in fact, I could see how their hearts sizzled of so much darkness, how their minds would react and speak differently. 

  
_What is so good about these humans?_

  
"This place will be the stage for a grand performance. Quite a wonderful number of blood sacrifices for the benevolent Pluto..." 

  
Slowly, I turn towards my Master, a person with great and astounding form, wearing the same set of white frock coat, carefully making his way towards the window, a wide leer upon his lips. His jet-black hair and clear eyeglasses shine against the golden sun. 

  
"Master Imayoshi, it will be a big mishap to use them as our blood oath. They have dirty souls! So dirty it makes my skin crawl! What if the ritual ends in a disaster? What shall we do?" I ask, quite terror-stricken of the very thought. 

  
_"Sakurai ~ Sakurai ~ Sakurai ~"_ he calls my name in a singsong manner, chuckling at the very thought I had spoken unto him. 

  
"Pluto does not choose clean or dirty blood! The more blood to offer, the merrier! Think of this! With these abundant number of sacrifices, we can call forth a number of _Mirages_ using their souls as nourishment! With these, we can resurrect the _Old World_ , our very own origin - heritage!" he quickly raises his arms up on the air, clear black eyes that gaze through the distance, lips wide with triumph at his ideals. 

  
"Really?! Master Imayoshi?! That will be really wonderful! Pluto will be very glad of these wretched humans as sacrifices! Oh! I just can't wait for tonight - " 

  
"Quiet! Sakurai! Quiet!" his deep, snarling voice booms through the hollow enclosure of the clock tower, snapping his right finger, silencing me in the process, seeing how his face takes a serious form. 

  


"The walls have ears! Be wary of your words!" he warns, throwing me a sharp eye that I cannot help myself but to shrink back in terror.

  
"Y-Yes... M-Master Imayoshi," I stammer, turning my head down, too afraid to see him eye to eye. My Master can be scary sometimes. 

  
"Oi, Imayoshi! Whadda we do with _that_ person?" 

  
Slowly, I turn my eyes towards the silver haired person with a foxy grin plastered upon his face, wearing the same kind of clothes as my Master, however his looked so slovenly that I cannot helped myself, but to grimace in utter disgust. Slowly, he walks aimlessly around the hollow enclosure with an arrogant air surrounding him. 

  
"Nothing at all. We will wait until the _Red Moon_ appears tonight. We will wait until Darkness descends upon this land, quite the remarkable time for the _Spirits_ to walk about the face of the earth," my Master speaks, a shadowy smile casts upon his face, reaching his eyes as he turns towards the immaculate blue sky. 

  
"Huh? I can't wait until tonight, dammit! Why not at this moment! And who cares about the stupid bloody _Red Moon_?! Who cares about traditions!?" the silver haired yells in pure exasperation, rolling his eyes as he sighs, quite impatient of the very prospect of waiting. 

  
_This insolent piece of shit._ I could only clench my hands into fist as I see this cretin standing equally before my Master. 

  
"Y-You have no right to shout at my Master like that!" I said in unadulterated annoyance and anger, raising my voice, that I could hear it bouncing back and forth against the ancient dark brick walls of the tower. 

  
"Huh?" the silver haired boy slowly turns to me, arching his right eye brow - and I could almost jump out of my skin as his eyes widen, almost bulging out of its sockets as he looks at me, eyeball to eyeball. 

  
"Did you say something, shrimp?" he asks in a deep, raw voice, his cold stare almost made me fall on my knees, however, I am able to hold onto the dark bricked baluster, not able to control the shaking of my knees. 

  
"I-I am so sorry!" and I find myself hiding behind the great shield from his scary face. _Another scary creature!_

  
"Ahm..." My Master sighs, seeing just how ridiculous I was. "You can't do that, Haizaki. You will just ruin everything that we had planned for the whole time. We cannot allow failures. You know that." 

  
Quietly peering through the stanchion, I could see how the scary silver haired sighs, rolling his eyes before turning his back towards my Master. 

  
"Yeah yeah, whatever! Like the hell I care about traditions! So boring it kills me!" he speaks in a weary tone, waving his right hand as he made his way out of the room, leaving us with his echoing footfalls through the enclosure. 

  
Soon, the sound subsides, almost inaudible in our ears. Finally, away and free from the scary silver haired, I slowly step out of my hiding place, turning my eyes towards my Master, a thin line drawn on his lips. 

  
"Tsk... Tsk..." arms across his chest, leaning his back against the baluster, he shakes his head in utter disgust. 

  
"That fucking shit Haizaki. He is planning secretly behind my back. I am gonna drill his head empty of his brain if I learn that he will betray me," my jet-black hair Master chuckles, a wide smile showing his pearly white teeth as he slowly turns towards the window once more. 

  
A shiver runs down into my spine upon his words. _Yes. My Master is so scary that I cannot help myself but to worry for the fate of that rude silver haired._

  


  
  


* * *

  


  


****

##### Kise Ryouta

  


  
_What the heck is wrong with Akashicchi!? Why is he allowing Takahiko to drag him like that?! Worse of all, making me run all the time-ssu?!_

  
"Wait up, Akashicchi! Wait up, I said-ssu?!" I shouted with all the sound I could muster from the pit of my stomach as I dart through the hall, passing along others, their faces in utter bewilderment. 

  
_The heck I should be worrying about my public image! Akashicchi, who is the Governor, does not even mind at all-ssu!_

  
I thought, trying to force away the nagging and scolding face of Midorimacchi. 

  
_'Always act properly! Do not even think of embarrassing me in front of the public people! You will only ruin my wholesome reputation, nanodayo!'_

  
_Sigh._ Just who was the genius who invented the device called _etiquette_ and _proper decorum_? Such troublesome fiends-ssu. I thought in exasperation.

  
"Akashicchi! Akashicchi! Wait up I said-ssu!" I yelled once more, however, the redhead does not seem to care, not even turning his head towards me. Quite the deaf he is! 

  
_So? You're not going to listen to me, huh-ssu?_

  
Not long, we turn around a curb. I slow down on my pace, catching for my breath. Soon, I straighten up my back, shutting my eyes, taking in a lot of air, almost bursting out my stomach. 

  
_You shall see now how this mighty Kise Ryouta act before you scums-ssu!_

  
**"YOU FUCKING SCUMS!!!! DIDN'T YOU HEARD ME YOU DEAF FAGGOTS!!!! I SAID STOP!!! STOP!!! STOP!!! STOP!!! STOP!!! STOOOOOPPPPP!!!!!"**

  
... 

  


  
.. 

  


  
. 

  


  
Only silence greeted my warm and heartfelt voice. The soft and heavy running footfalls fell into the great quietude. The usual rumor mongers walking through the hall were all quiet.

  


  


_Hmm? So!? Did they finally listened?! Did they finally stopped now-ssu?_

  
Slowly, I opened my eyes, my heart leaping into absolute joy as I see the redhead standing with his back before me. 

  
"You finally stop! I thought I am going to die of running, Akashicchi!" I chirp, a big smile upon my face as I hop towards his side. 

  
"You should probably visit the School Library and study _The Book of Etiquette and Right Manners_ , after this, Kise," he speaks in a calm manner, however, I cannot fathom how his face hardens, eyebrows drawn into a straight line as he looks ahead of us - 

  
"Oi! Oi! Did you heard that?" a deep chuckling voice echo through the hall, which quickly caught my attention. 

  
Quickly, turning around, I find how we were lead into a deserted hall wherein not a soul of rumor mongers or a good Samaritan, who could help us out roams around. Right now, we are encircled by these people with an evil grin breaking on their lips. 

  
"Oh goodness! This is too much! I can't believe I am seeing an idiot running like that, flapping his arms like a niggy chicken with its head cut off and shouting like some asshole!" Swiftly, I turn towards my back, seeing two black haired students slowly walking towards us, a look of dark mischief glinting in their eyes, of which I cannot help myself, but to feel shivers in my whole body. 

  
"A-Akashicchi... A-Are they your _close_ friends?" I ask, trying to sound calm despite of my throbbing heart.

  
"Kise, I only have Tetsuya as my only companion," Akashicchi calmly speaks, however, his sharp scarlet eyes mean otherwise, carefully taking note the persons surrounding us. 

  
"Akashicchi, I think you should broaden your social life. You always seclude yourself with Kurokocchi that you failed to noticed these flock of admirers surrounding us now-ssu," I said with a smile upon my lips, however, I cannot deny how my voice tremble as three more people warily advances towards us, that we caught ourselves around them. I could only step back, my back bumping against my short redhead's back. 

  
"Thank you very much for the suggestion, Kise, however, I only accept Tetsuya's company. He is rather enough to be even replaced by these people," he answers, not a tinge of anxiety straining his voice. _How could Akashicchi act so calmly despite of this kind of situation?!_

  
Soon, my eyes widen, and I cannot helped myself, but to clenched my teeth and hands as I find Takahiko-kun standing beside them, a grin spreading on his lips that reached his eyes, looking at us with abhorrence in his blue eyes. 

  
"Are these the people that needed my aid, Takahiko?" Akashicchi ask, still keeping a smooth and passive face despite of this horrific ordeal. 

  
"Not quite so, _Governor_ Akashi. I just merely had the opportunity to bring you here and meet my new comrades, since I wasn't able to caught your attention because of your _dearest_ Retainer always on the lookout, always had an open eye when he's walking beside you that I fail to talk to you like this," the dark-brown head casually speaks, leering his blue eyes to us. 

  
"What is the meaning of this, Takahiko-ssu?" I ask, quite confused of the situation. 

  
_Just what is happening here?! Why is Takahiko together with these people? And what does he mean by 'new comrades'? And - and - more importantly, why did he called Akashicchi 'Governor'? How did he know that?!_

  
"Hmph. Nothing personal, Kise. I just happened to realized how idiotic were the ways of the Apollo are that I decided to make some changes in the course of my life," he turns his blue eyes towards me, a playful smirk splayed on his lips. 

  
"I was just too tired of everything... Too tired of the old ways that after what happened in the _Guild_ , I realized just how much of a fool I was for doing those boring things. So..." he spread his arms, showing his pearly white teeth. "I am finally here on the other side." 

  
"Mmm... I see," Akashicchi could only nod his head, his right hand on his chin as he quietly listens to the dark-brown head. 

  
"Akashicchi?! Just what is happening here? Can you understand him? This like solving the most difficult _Pythagorean Theorem problem_ that Professor Richmond gave us yesterday! And I haven't answered it last night! What will I do!? We're gonna pass it later and I don't have any-ssu!!" I yelled, tearing my hair with both of my hands, quite confused of the situation before me. Just what are they talking about!? Am I this idiot that I cannot read between the lines?! 

  
Soon, they all started to laugh, holding out their stomach, as if I just some stupid jokes in front of them, except for the redhead, who could only sigh and roll his scarlet eyes in exasperation. 

  
_I know, I'm annoying. And I really don't like it when others are being too ambiguous because I am that plain stupid to understand what is happening to me!_

  
"Did you heard him? Did you heard him?" the black head with round rimmed eyeglasses elbows his brown head companion, clutching his stomach as he stifles the laughter from his lips. "No wonder the Apollos are so weak. They are just that slow, too good to be true!" 

  
_Now they are mocking me-ssu?!_

  
"You are claiming that you finally went to the other side. Now, let me conclude this then, does it simply mean that you joined another different group that is either from Athena and Hermes? And, correct me if I am mistaken, but - " the redhead closes his eyes, drawing out a mouthful of air into his lungs, before opening them once more. " - That you are in the revolutionary group claiming its name as _Pluto_?" 

  
The dark-brown head's smile only widens, pure delight and astonishment were dancing in his blue eyes upon the redhead's words. 

  
"As expected of the _Governor_. You are always on the top of your class. My Master has big expectations from you if you don't mind coming along with us _," Takahiko continues, extending his right arm on his side, slightly bending his body before Akashicchi._

  
"No! Akashicchi! You can't just accept his invitation like that! Don't go with him-ssu!" I quickly grab his right arm, stopping him from going towards the dark-brown head's place. 

  
"Kise, I cannot refuse the _congenial_ welcome of our _dearest_ friends. It is rude to turn down their personal invitation," he said, a perky grin on his lips, of which I cannot helped, but notice the glee brimming in his scarlet eyes. _Just what is wrong with Akashicchi's head?!_

  
However, I could only allow him to tear my hand from his arm, mouth gape at him as he walks towards that wretched traitor Takahiko, a big grin on his ugly lips as he sees the redhead quietly following him without any resistance at all. 

  
"How about Kurokocchi?!" 

  
He suddenly stops on his tracks, slowly turning towards my direction, his eyebrows were pulled in a straight line, face crestfallen.

  
"Akashicchi!? How about Kurokocchi?!" I ask him again, seeing the reluctance darkening his scarlet eyes, while quietly nipping his bottom lip. 

  
"Hey, are you going to come with us Governor or what?" Takahiko ask, annoyance now on his face upon the delayment. 

  
_That damn traitor! Stop messing Akashicchi's head!_

  
"Akashicchi! He might be awake now! He needs you by his side, especially me-ssu!" I said with vehemence, since I will not be able to enter Kurokocchi's room without Akashicchi! I don't have their room key! 

  
Upon my words, Akashicchi seems to finally agree, his scarlet eyes now brimming of absolute conviction upon my words. I knew he would not abandon Kurokocchi in exchange of this traitor Takahiko! 

  
"What? Are you going to walk away now? My Master is very eager to meet you! He will be able to help you out, especially in the _Jupiter Cup_ ," the dark-brown head said, not faltering on my challenge, turning to me with a glare. 

  
I could only clenched my hands into fist, seeing the ridiculous smile on that Takahiko. 

  
"Jupiter Cup, you asshole! Who cares about that! Akashicchi! Kurokocchi is more important than that! Let's just go and leave this traitor! Don't trust him-ssu!" I shouted already in the verge of anger, quite irritated as I really want to see Kurokocchi! 

  
"Think of your position as the governor, Akashi! The Jupiter Cup's success will be your stepping stone to your career, especially to your status! Don't just ignore this once-in-a-lifetime option, Akashi! And don't listen to that idiotic shrimp! Shrimp! Shrimp! Cockroach! Chicken shit!!" the dark-brown head shouts back, face flushed red as he points his _disgusting_ finger towards me. 

  
Anger flashing in my golden amber eyes, quickly, I step towards him, pointing my right hand index finger to his wide bulky chest. 

  
"Hey! Don't call me Chicken shit! And I am not a shrimp you cow face! Gorilla! Asshole! You look like a chimpanzee! Go home to Africa and live in the Sahara Desert! Ugly! Ugly! Your face is so ugly like a dog's butt! Butt's face! Butt's face-ssu!" I answered back, gritting my teeth in anger when his very words did pierced my delicate heart.

  
Soon, the people around us starts to snicker, stifling the giggle as they cover their lips with their hands. Seeing how he had become the laughingstock, Takahiko flushed crimson red, clenching his teeth as the anger starts to shake his whole body. 

  
"What - What did you just said!? Why - you - you look like a potato! Eggplant! Turnip face! Your mouth is like that of the ugly duckling! Your eyes are nothing more like - like - like - the fruit fly!" he said in a hissing voice, suddenly pushing me hard on my chest. 

  
_What did he said? What was that?_

  
"You said my eyes were like that of the fruit fly?" I ask, turning my face head, clenching my hands into hard fist. There is nothing more painful than insulting the most admirable trait I have on my face. 

  
_My face is so perfect that nobody dared said anything against it. Why, everyone who had met me claimed that I am the most handsome human being in the whole face of the earth. And now - now, I hear this ugly creature speaking ill of my beauty!?_

  
"What's wrong?! Fruit fly!? Cat got your tongue?" he chuckles, pushing me hard against my chest, of which I could only stagger back, clenching my teeth in seething anger. 

  
"Fruit fly eyes! Fruit fly eyes!" he mocks, and soon a flock of them are already taunting me, a jovial laughter filling my ears, sending electricity throughout my body that I cannot help myself, but to feel hot all of the sudden. 

  
"Akashicchi, please buy a new AC. It suddenly feels hot now, is it even summer inside the school building-ssu?" 

  
I could only smile, seeing the astonishment and amusement on the redhead's lips. _Why don't you go berserk, Kise?_

  
"Whatever for? Fruit flies don't need AC! You'll die freezing, so this temperature is just enough, fruit fly!" he continues with that idiotic big smile on his face. 

  
"Say it once more, you freak," I said squeezing my eyes shut. 

  
"What? That you're a ftuit fly!?" he answers, chuckling in such an annoying way. 

  
"Say it again..." I hiss, gathering all the patience I could muster.

  
"Fruit fly! Fruit fly! Ugly fruit fly!" 

  
**"ARGH!!!!"** pushing him hard against his chest that he ends up falling over the ground, a look of utter surprise on his face, mouth gape open. "Those of you who called me fruit fly, face my wrath!" 

  
Red was everywhere. 

  
The strength in my veins was overflowing, my flesh is not able to restrain the superfluous anger within me that I could only thrash around, flinging my arms, sweeping those crude idiots who mocked my beauty. I was in a trance, not seeing the colorful and the golden light around me, my ears were muted of the earthly sounds, only my wild pumping heart filled my whole being. 

  
"You shits! Give it back! Give it back! Give it back!" I shouted, refusing to budge as I feel my muscles expand, my breathing grew long and deep as I scoured and slammed everything around me. 

  
"You damn bastards! Don't you dare mock my beauty! I am not a fruit fly! I am not a fruit fly! I AM NOT A FRUIT FLY!' I yelled with all the voice I could muster, uncaring whatever I do with my vocal chord. "I AM NOT A FRUIT FLY!" 

  
_"Kise... Kise...! Kise...!"_

  
_Someone is calling me... A familiar voice, breaking into the pounding sound of my world. Who is it?_

  
_"Kise! Kise! Wake up! Wake up!"_

  
Soon, the red hue slowly vanish, the white, well-polished floor bathed in golden sun came into my view - as well as the bodies that seemed lifeless lay before me, faces were black and blue, their hard and broad frames heave in such difficulty that I cannot help myself, but to grimace at such a morbid picture before me. 

  
"A-Akashicchi... W-What happened here? Were you the one who did this-ssu?" carefully, I tiptoed on the bodies that lay waste on the white ground, soft and hoarse groaning voices escape from their pulpy and bloody lips, making my way towards my redhead companion. 

  
He could only look at me, disbelief in his scarlet eyes, mouth gape, not a word from his lips. 

  
"Akashicchi! Hey! Wake up! Is it you who did this-ssu?" I ask, snapping my finger in front of him, which he quickly flicker his eyes, pulling away from me. 

  
"You are such a big idiot, Kise. Now, I will not be able to see _that_ Master," he said gravely, his right palm over his face as he shakes his head, leaving me more confused as ever. 

  
"What?! What did I ever do-ssu?!" I ask, spreading my arms before him. "More importantly, Kurokocchi!" 

  
He quickly snap his eyes open upon the mention of the name, turning his back towards me, making his way towards the hall. 

  
_"Whoa! W-What the heck happened here?"_

  
_"Probably a gang war. You know these days, there are a lot of freaky monsters out there right now. We should be extra careful when we are around them."_

  
"Akashicchi, wait. A-Are those - " I could only stopped, hearing the familiar voices behind us. The redhead turns towards me, a dawn of recognition on his face. 

  
_"Who's the sociopath who mercilessly slaughtered these - these - wait! Murasakibara! I know this guy! It's this bastard who stole my cheesecake! Damn! Give me back my dear cheese cake, you bastard!"_

  
I could only open my mouth in utter amazement, seeing the navy blue head mercilessly kicking with his right foot the unconscious black head, lying face down on the ground. 

  
_"Ah! This is the guy who shamelessly snatched away my Mauibo," the purple head speaks, his face now drawn of shadows, his right foot raising before the unconscious limp body of the brown head. "For my Mauibo, you stinking monkey,"_ he growls, stomping his right foot on the guy's back. 

  
"Um... Akashicchi... I can't believe I am seeing this before I die. It's like a dream come true," I could only mutter, quite amuse, actually. _So, this is how evil I am. Now, I realize why I will not be able to go to heaven._

  


  
  


* * *

  


##### Akashi Seijuuro

  


_I find myself in a throng of utterly, incomprehensible, and quite amusing creatures that claimed to have brains for a human, however, it seems it is not the case._

  
As of this moment, I had directed these people to bring along with them the bodies that looked lifeless in the student council room, so as we could gather information from them - however... 

  
"Give me back my cheesecake! Do you realize how long I had to suffer to fall in line on that ridiculous cafeteria just to get this extra limited stock of cheesecake! You damn glutton! Pay me back! Pay me back now!" Aomine yells, slapping the poor black head's face that is already black and blue from the monster's incredible prowess.

  
On the other side, I could only close my eyes, seeing the unusual vigor the purple head puts into shaking the brown head, clutching his collar, a look of resentment shadowed his dark magenta eyes. 

  
"Y-You called me fruit fly! Look at you now, such an ugly face! So ugly! So ugly! Now, I will make you suffer! Ugly-ssu!" the blond, with all his energy, slaps Takahiko's pulpy face with a rolled manila envelope, his face now drawn of pure evil, a wide grin on his lips. 

  
_He really seems to enjoy it himself._ I thought dryly, turning my way towards the door when the four eyes, green head Midorima pops out between the gape wooden door. His face is quickly drawn of utter bewilderment and astonishment as to the scene and noise that drifted throughout the room. 

  


His emerald green eyes sweeps towards my direction, arching his eyebrow. _What is this situation? Explain yourself, nanodayo!_

  
Closing my eyes, I could only point out my right hand index finger towards the unconscious dark-brown head Takahiko, who is currently suffering the blond's cruel ministration. 

  
"As for this moment, it is absolutely impossible to ask questions. Midorima, please try to control these people. I will need to check on Tetsuya's condition first. I would rather deal with him than _these_ mess," I said, tone laced with weariness as I walk my way towards the door, wanting peace as I am unable to relate myself with such an absurd situation. 

  
"Wait the minute, Akashi! Do not just throw this responsibility on me, nanodayo!" the green head nags, turning towards the retreating redhead, an expression of sheer terror dawning on his face, seeing how he is going to deal with such troublesome feat. 

  
"I am counting on you as the Vice-Captain of the Basketball Club, Midorima. Please do not let me down," I speak in a calm manner, gesturing my right hand as I finally step out of the boisterous and chaotic room, softly closing the door behind me. 

  
I could only close my eyes, billowing a lungful of air as I try to collect my thoughts upon the matter that lies unattended before me. So now, the people who deliberately keep themselves hidden are slowly slipping out of the cracks, taunting in such an odd manner and above all - these all happened Tetsuya by my side. 

  
_It is not yet definite. I cannot easily judge the matter without further inspection. I need more time._

  
Shaking my head, I quietly made my way along the hall, walking with the other students in their own affairs. My head is filled with the secret group and of Tetsuya that I failed to hear the murmurs coming from the people around me, even of how their shoes squeaked against the glossy white floor, dipped in the golden light of the noon sun. 

  
At that very moment, however, I was not aware of how the light suddenly grew dim, the voices now swathed in a muted tune, slowly vanishing into the abyss of silence - until I could only hear the echoing padding of my own footfalls, the gentle rhythm of my heartbeat, and the ringing stillness like the tolling of the bells high up above the sky - and the very image of my fellow students who remained frozen in their very spot, passive faces that remained motionless, as if I am looking at flesh and blood holograms. 

  
_"Hello, Akashi. It is nice to see you again."_

  
I stopped on my tracks, finding myself face to face with a man having the hair of burgundy akin to the color of dark wine, bright saffron eyes set in a face drawn in a smile of benevolence. He stands before me in a gray frock coat, unmoved, hands clasped behind him. I could only pull my eyebrows together, seeing a fresh character before me. 

  


"Who are you? And -" quickly, I could only crease my temple, seeing how strange and oddly quiet the place is, not a sound of shuffling footsteps nor soft murmurs usually drifting along the hall reached my ears.

  
He could only offer me a nod of knowing smile, a shadow of amusement brimming in his eyes as he looks at me, as if seeing through me. 

  
"Is it not mysterious?" quickly, turning towards him, I could only watch how he walks about, moving in such a fluid motion, gliding on the floor, that I could only gape at him. "How this world rotates in its axis, undeterred and continuous, however, as of now - _She_ is quite old now to noticed it." His voice echo through the hollow silence, that sounded ancient, as if telling an old tale from the unknown time. 

  
I could only turn towards the tall, narrow glass window, seeing how the usual lushes of field that glow bright against the beating golden sun turned silver, and the infinite immaculate blue sky looked dull and lifeless - even the brimming Evergreens its ruddy brown branches and trunk, the glaring colors of morning glories and rose bushes, crawling and tangling its greedy vines around the white stanchions of the tall houses now seemed lifeless, as if the very colors of Earth had been drained dry. 

  
"Now - the world stood still. Its very beauty is frozen," he speaks calmly. Turning to him, I find him raising his right hand coated in a black leather glove slipping inside his breast pocket, taking out a silver pocket watch. "I would not need this anymore. My own _time_ has finally come." Soon, he moves towards me, a meaningful look in his eyes as he directly looks at me. 

  
"I have been watching you throughout the whole time. I can see how you can calmly accept the reality around you - the very character that I had been searching throughout the history of time, however, it is only in this era that I finally found you," he softly speaks, clutching my right hand, squeezing them in his smooth black leather gloves. 

  
"Who are you? What am I supposed to do with this?" 

  
The metallic silver pocket watch feels cold and hard against my palm, the soft ticking sound of the gears turning around pulsated through its hardness, beating into my flesh - as if alive, beckoning for me. 

  
"I am the _Traveler._ Time can only tell you how you would be able to know its true nature. The universe had finally turn over this task towards you. I pray you will be able to use this to save your own time, _new traveler_ ," he spoke in such a soft and warm voice, slowly unclasping his hands from mine, stepping back from my presence. 

  
"Save my time? What do you mean?" his very words left me quite distraught, making my mind jumbled with his ambiguous words, like a riddle that I must solve with the hour glass swiftly drained down of its fine sand dunes. 

  
"I cannot tell you. However, it seems only you can save your other half," he suddenly utters, leaving me even more with a jagged and incoherent jumbled puzzles to fathom. 

  
"You are seated in a delicate position, wherein your era is reaching such a turbulent phenomena. It will be interesting to watch how you will face two different worlds, where the _Old Gods_ of an ancient world would try to grapple _Dreams_ and _Reality_. But I know, you will succeed," he said, wearing that usual all-knowing smile on his lips, the murky and gloomy surroundings soon starts to swirl in vibrant hues, the muted sounds soon breaks free, like a locked cloister, pried open, allowing the very music of nature to seep into its cracks. 

  
"Wait. What do you mean by _other half_ \- " however, I could only stare at him, wide-eye and mouth agape, as his very solid form, flesh and blood, slowly disseminates into thin air, as if crumbling away into silver dusts, scattering into the awakening world that is slowly painted of life - of colors that looked so dull earlier. 

  
_"I apologize for leaving you a bewildering mystery, however, I simply chose you of this task since it is you, Akashi Seijuuro,"_ his ancient voice now sounded distant, as if echoing into the hollow dark cavern. 

  
"Wait the minute! Wait! What am I supposed to do with this?!" I found myself rushing towards the crumbling flesh, however, I could only stand still on my tracks, seeing the last gentle and all-knowing smile in his ancient saffron eyes vanish before my very eyes. 

  
_"Finally, I can rest in peace. Farewell, Traveler_..." 

  
His voice was the echo of the dark silence, of the disappearing murky shade upon the awakening of the light. Soon, the muted sounds emerge, filling the air with the soft murmurs from the students, their endless shuffling footsteps, and the gentle wind slamming against the Evergreen, rustling its emerald leaves into life. 

  
  


* * *

  


##### 

Haizaki Shougo

  


  
_'Dammit. Nobody cares about those fucking old school habits anymore!'_

  
Mastering the swelling anger bubbling within my chest, I could only clench hard my fist, almost digging my nails into my flesh, as I pelt through the hallway towards the vast courtyard, too hurried to even noticed these pestilence along by my side. Their faces drawn in wariness and fear upon my sight. 

  
"Stay out of my way, idiots!" I could only billow like the fuming volcano in the verge of eruption, my eyebrows set in a straight line, the fiery tempest brimming in my eyes. 

  
_Yes! Be wary of my existence, idiots! Be proud and honored to see me walk in front of your eyes before you all suffer my tempestuous wrath, you arrogant freaks!_

  
I could only smirk, knowing how I can tinker them on my palms. These low life creatures, who do not deserve to even see this marvelous world, and worse, live! I will reclaim the very beautiful image this world had once been before, and nobody - no one will be able to stop me, even that old school Imayoshi. _Really, why do people bother about traditions when we can recreate a better and novel world?_

  
"Tsk... tsk... tsk... Foolishness," I thought dryly, turning around a curb, wherein I find myself in a large, semi-circular coliseum enclosed in pristine white walls, surrounded with tiers of black leather seats. I cannot contain the mirth springing within me, like the bubbling hot spring water, seeing the podium across me and that wonderful bronze statue of _Atlas_ , stooping his knees as he bear the round Earth on his shoulders. 

  
_Now, isn't that heavy?_ I thought sardonically, slowly making my way along the white marbled steps, grinning from ear to ear. 

  
_"Shall we begin now? I can't bear the long wait. We are already wasting our bloody time in this ridiculous boring world."_

  
I sweep my eyes towards him - a fellow with straight raven black hair reaching until his neck, flashing vivid black eyes and a dangerous grin spreading on his lips, cloaked in the disguised school uniform with the purple and navy blue striped necktie, walking abruptly from behind the stooping Atlas. 

  
Chuckling, I could only turn towards the Atlas, a wide grin on my lips, as I slip my right hand into my breast pocket, pulling out the hard round metallic object. 

  
"You know what to do. We call forth the Red Moon first so as we could summon the _Mirages_ ," I said, throwing the silver medallion to him, of which he catches with his left hand. 

  
"That's more I like it," he answers, chuckling, abruptly turning back towards the Atlas. "Those idiots are not really thinking, are they? They are not even aware that we could create our very own _bloody_ Red Moon. Just what kind of brains do they have?" he continues, raising the hard round medallion towards the white round Earth. 

  
"Using _these_ useless people around us, we can easily call forth the Red Moon!" he snorts, his right hand passes through it, as if a black water, completely immersed that I fail to see his hand, as if he had decapitated himself, however, he pulls it back, the medallion no longer on his clutch. 

  
"Arise! Ancient gargoyles of this world! Bring me forth blood sacrifices! Slaughter every flesh and blood that you see!" he exclaims in a deep, croaking voice, raising his arms upwards, a look of utter malevolence is drawn on his face. 

  
As soon as his voice echo throughout the enclosure, the earth beneath me starts to quake, as if its very core had split open, however, I cannot help myself, but to stare in pure vehemence, seeing how Atlas finally starts to tremble, his sinewy muscles and bulk body stir into motion, standing straight, still carrying the heavy weight upon his shoulders. Slowly, he steps down from his white podium, shaking the earth with his heavy and tall built, almost reaching the fifteen meter tall coliseum. 

  
_'At last, my novel world is finally coming...'_

  
I sigh in relief mixed with utter excitement, the bubbling mirth almost spurting out into a fiery gazer. 

  


  


  
  


* * *

  


  


My days had been filled with nothing more than jumbled puzzles thrown before my feet, leaving me in absolute bewilderment as I try to trudge my way in this murky, dark road of answers. However, despite of this difficulty, I cannot helped myself but to smile with utter mirth. 

  
_At last, a new interesting endeavor..._

  
Presently, I am on my way towards the dorm room, of which Tetsuya and I share together, still deep in thought of such strange circumstances that are happening around me. I could only squeeze the hard metal pocket watch in my palm, my heart fluttering of excitement, feeling the unusual warmth spreading throughout my whole body. 

  
_So, Fantasies can be real. They can actually take form into Reality? Isn't this interesting?_ I thought, almost in the verge of laughter as I near my destination. I would not dream of having Tetsuya see me in this kind of state. Moreover, he is a rather factual person, who does not easily believe in tell tales. He might end up mocking me in the process. 

  
Soon, stopping in front of the door, I pulled out my spare silver key, putting it in the key hole, twisting until a soft click vibrates in the metallic device, turning the door knob open. The unusual gloomy darkness meets me, that I find myself reaching out my hands towards the door like a blind man, closing it softly behind me, careful not to make any unnecessary noise. 

  
It seemed as if I have entered the cavern of utter dead darkness, wherein not a shaft of light could penetrate through this vacuum. I remembered pulling down the curtains this morning, however, it is not supposed to be this kind of dark. Slowly, I blindly made my way towards the wall, with outstretched right arm, I could only tap with my palms the bare and cold wall, trying to aimlessly find the button. Finally, able to touch the square switch, I quickly press it, a soft click reverberates across the hollow darkness, followed by the flashing golden light, bathing the whole room in brightness, of which I could squeeze my eyes upon the glaring brilliance. 

  
"Tetsuya? Are you already awa - " 

  
My heart is soon seized in a great panic as I find the bed empty, the white blanket thrown on the side, quite matted and wrinkled. Quickly, I turn my eyes around, trying to find him. 

  
"Tetsuya? Tetsuya - " 

  
_"Seijuuro-kun..."_

  
Upon hearing that familiar voice - which sounded as akin to a soft lullaby in my ears - my eyes fell towards the edge of the bed, seeing him seated down on the floor, embracing himself, head down on his knees. My heart is gripped in utter joy upon seeing him, that I find myself running towards him, falling down on my knees. 

  
"Tetsuya! At last, you're awake - "

  
It was all so sudden. Like the quick flashing light of the blaring beep of the cars trapped in the middle of a traffic jam. 

  
His arms that quickly reached for me, pulling me down with him that I find myself down on the floor. I could only stare above the usual pristine white ceiling now bathed in gold, the still air filling me with his own heavy breath, the soft and warmth of his own body soon suffocates me with a familiar sensation, intensifying the longing that had been bubbling up inside me. 

  
"Tetsuya..." I softly call out his name, almost in a whisper as I embrace him back, my aching arms gently snaking around him, of which I cannot helped myself, but to pull him up closer to me, pressing my lips against his soft locks, the familiar scent slowly filling my nostrils. 

  
_How I had always longed for this. How I had always wanted to hold him close to me like this._

  
"Seijuuro-kun... I was too scared... Too scared when I woke up not seeing you by my side..." he softly speaks against my chest, his voice seemed to tremble, muffled and hurt, that I could only tighten my embrace, drawing him close to me. 

  
"It is all fine now... All fine now... I am finally here, Tetsuya. I promise, I will never leave you again," I softly whisper, stroking his back, sensing how his whole body trembles. Carefully, pulling myself up with my left hand against the floor, still holding him on my arms, I sit up, my right arm around him, my back leaning against the soft bed's edge. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun... Seijuuro-kun..." 

  
I could only hear the torment and ache in his soft voice, that I immediately did not miss the tepid tears drenching my cloth. Slowly, with my left hand, I softly pull his cheek towards me, his face soaked in tears, his turquoise eyes filled with agony, of which immediately raptured my heart in pain. 

  
"Oh, Tetsuya! What is the problem?" I ask, gently brushing away the tears with my thumbs, his cheeks that were delicate against mine. "It pains me to see you like this. Please tell me what's wrong?" 

  
He could only shake his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he draws his lips on a thin line. Quickly, his right hand reaches for my right hand, bringing it to his lips. 

  
"Please don't ever give up on me, Seijuuro-kun... Please... I'm begging you..."he begs, fresh salty tears start to spring from his swelling eyes, of which I could only pull him close to me, enclosing him in my arms. 

  
"Whatever that is, Tetsuya, I promise, I will not give up on you. Only death could stop me," I whisper against his soft temples, slowly closing my eyes. 

  
_I should tell him how I feel. I should be honest with my feelings before something else happens._ That is right. This is the right time to tell him of just how important he is. 

  
"I swear that to you. I swear... because Tetsuya, I have always love - " 

  
Suddenly, the whole room seemed to shake underneath us. My eyes quickly shot up, sensing the bed shaking violently, the clock, pencil holder, and books on top of the table as well as the wooden chair came tumbling down, scattering away on the ground. _An earthquake?_

  
Briskly, I pull Tetsuya up, still holding him in my arms, in return, he could only grab my arms. 

  
"Quick, outside!" I yell amidst the roaring chasm breaking underneath us, grabbing his right arm, pulling him with me as I rush out of the room. Outside is even more chaotic and terrible as we find ourselves before the throng of students running back and forth, faces seized in utter panic, the usual tranquility pervading these golden hall is now bathed in shattering outcry. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun... Please follow me," he yells amidst the earthshaking cries, holding my right hand and pulling me to follow after him. Through the crowd, we flee towards the West Wing, meeting others in complete terror. 

  


I could only allow myself being pulled away by him, fondly watching his wide back, his soft turquoise locks that seemed to sparkle against the golden bath of light through the crystal glass window.

  
At that very moment, I could feel my lungs tightened in a knot, my heart deeply aches to speak out those words to him, however, I could only pull back my lips on a thin line, softly squeezing his hand that holds mine, hoping and praying that it will reach him. 

  
_No. You have to tell him right now. Whatever happens. Tell him now. Even if the Earth ends today._

  


My heart soon starts to swell upon the very thought. That is precisely right. It really does not matter now. Even if we die because the Earth will end, I should still tell him of how I feel.

  
_"Tetsuya."_

  
Despite of the chaos - of the people running in turmoil, of the shaking ground and the sky that seemed to bleed now, I quickly pulls him towards me, enclosing him around my arms. My right hand that swiftly captures his cheek, drawing him closer to me, our faces an inch closer. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun!? What are you doing? We have to escape now! Now is not the right time for this!" he angrily yells at me, his turquoise eyes burning of exasperation, however, I cannot helped myself, but to smile, my heart soon aches as I see how his lips pucker - they looked even softer, fuller that he never fails to tempt me despite of our situation. 

  
"I really don't care if you are only my Retainer, Tetsuya. I only want you for the rest of my life," I softly said, of which earned me a surprised look breaking upon his face, his turquoise eyes brimming of warmth. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, what are you talking all of the sudden - " 

  
However, I cannot contain the burning sensation lapping fiercely within me. Quickly, snaking my right hand behind his silken nape, I immediately pull him towards me, capturing his lips with mine, of which left him unguarded, _dazed_ , that I cannot help myself to delve my tongue deeper, searing him further, of which almost chokes him, pulling him closer to me. 

  
_Tetsuya, we always belong together..._

  
I thought, nipping his bottom lip with my teeth, of which I did not fail to hear how he groans, his whole body trembling on my touch, that his arms slowly snake around my neck, holding onto me. I could only tighten my arms around his slender waist, tasting the delicious vanilla flavor on his mouth. 

  
It feels as though time had halted, the surrounding noise of terror-stricken cries that almost break our ears, the loud thunderous quaking of the earth and the heavy footfalls that reverberate through the hall cease into a muted, soft bubbling music, allowing me to hear his heartbeat that pulses rhythmically with mine. It feels as if our hearts had joined as one, our breathing now in perfect rhyme. 

  
Slowly, pulling myself away from him with our faces an inch closer. His face is flushed red, chest heaving heavily as he pants for air, still squeezing his eyes shut. My hands soon found his cheeks, pulling him closer to me. 

  
"Tetsuya, I have always and irrevocably love you," I softly whisper against his soft lips, of which made him quickly open his eyes. 

  
"Sei - Seijuuro-kun...? B-But... But I am your - " he stammers in a trembling voice that quickly, I seal his lips with a peck of a kiss, cutting him out with his words, before pulling away myself once more. 

  
"I simply don't care anymore," I softly said, a fond smile in my eyes as I directly gaze at those watery turquoise eyes. "What had happened made me realized just how scared I was to lose you. Tetsuya, I cannot bear to be away from you." 

  
He could only look back at me, mouth gape with lips that quiver, his turquoise eyes flicker of that emotion. Soon, silver tears streak down on his creamy white cheeks, soaking wet his full lips. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun... I - I ..." he is not able to finish as he quickly buries his face in my chest, his arms embracing around me, of which I could only reciprocate. 

  
"Why me...? Why...?" he ask in a shaking voice, trying to stifle the cries, clenching my cloth in his fist as he struggles for words. 

  
"Because it is you, Tetsuya, and nobody else," I simply said, planting a soft kiss on his temples. 

  
"Then... Then... Would you still accept me even if... even if I am ...a _strange person?_ " he softly ask in a voice of uncertainty, that I could not help myself, but to chuckle upon his words. 

  
"As I told you before, whatever or whoever you are, I will never leave your side. I cannot bear the thought of being separated from you, Tetsuya," I assured him in a soft voice, brushing his temple with my lips, my right hand gently stroking his back, comforting him down. 

  
Slowly, he pulls himself away from me, turning up his tear-stained cheeks, turquoise eyes now brimming of determination, the previous dark hue of doubt is now gone away. It now flares of a new emotion - stronger and vibrant - that it melts my heart upon seeing his usual fiery character back, however, a familiar one had emerged, which is deeper and raw. 

  
" Seijuuro-kun... Thank you very much..." he softly whispers, however, I could only widen my eyes as he holds both of my cheeks between his hands, leaning his face forward, closing his eyes when he plants a soft, lingering kiss upon my lips. 

  
I could only close my eyes, immersing into the soft sensation enclosing our beings - both of us torn asunder from the chaos and turmoil all around us. 

  


  


  
  


* * *

  


##### Kise Ryouta

  


  
The malevolent and thunderous quaking earth shook me as I amble my way towards the door, quickly holding myself onto the doorknob, after a long session of intense and careful interrogation to the snake Takahiko. It was an exhausting task that just after five minutes, I have finally resigned myself and left the half-beaten dark brown head on the ground. 

  
However, right now, as soon as I open the dark brown wooden door for some fresh air, my ears were quickly filled with roaring sounds, the sight before me left me in utter shock, of which unable me to move right away, paralyzed. 

  
"What's happening?! Earthquake?!" I heard Aominecchi yelling amidst the jumbled and incoherent voices in the dismal air. "Guys! Hurry up! Let's get out of here!" he continues to shout, cupping his mouth with his right hand as he carefully rushes towards the door, holding himself against the wall for support. 

  


The purple head quickly staggers towards the exit, his arms leaning against the wall, poising himself from falling on the floor as the quaking motion persists.

  
"Wait! How about them?! We cannot just leave them here, nanodayo!" Midorimacchi shouts amidst the earsplitting noise, swaggering his way towards us, flailing his arms as he tries to steady himself. 

  
"Damn it!" Aominecchi curses under his breath, torn from escaping and staying a bit longer to save those unconscious ones lying on the floor. 

  
"Do we really need to help them? They did something bad so, it is natural that we don't help them, Midocchin," Murasakibaracchi utters in a weary tone, his voice laced with panic and irritation at the prospect of acting selflessly in the face of life and death. 

  
"What are you saying, Murasakibara?! We cannot just leave them here to die! It is our obligation to save them, nanodayo!" the green head persists, anger flaring in his emerald green eyes. 

  
"The hell we're gonna die as well if we stay here any longer! Why can't you start thinking about yourself and stop being a hero, damn it, four eyes!" Aominecchi shouts back, anger apparent in his voice, however, he starts to rush towards the unconscious dark brown head, pulling him up over his left shoulder, carrying him like a sack of rice. 

  
"I definitely won't forget this even in death!" he shouts, carrying another body on the other side of his shoulder, before rushing towards the door. 

  
We could only watch him, mouth agape, quite surprised of his unexpected actions, that it left us bewildered and amazed at the same time. _Who would have thought that he could be like this?_

  
"Move! Move! Damn! I don't wanna die here!" he shouts at us, his face contorted in pure abhorrence that quickly, we rush towards the remaining three people. Swiftly, I carried the black head over my shoulder, immediately running towards the door, henceforth, Murasakibaracchi and Midorimacchi follow suit, a knowing grin breaking on each of their lips as we rush out of the room. 

  
We found ourselves running with the others along the hall. Outside, through the tall, narrow glass window, I gasps seeing how the sky turned bloody red, as if drenched in deep crimson wine, muting the other colors in its dark shade, completely devoid of the blue skies. I could only wrinkle my nose as the air grew rusty stank, as if the very odor of blood is wafting all around us. 

  
_"Run! Run! Run! Run away from them! Run!"_

  
_"Judgment Day has finally arrived! Repent for your sins! We are all gonna perish in the eternal flames of hell! Repent for your sins!"_

  
_"Jonathan! Jonathan! Where are you! Where are you?!"_

  
_"I don't wanna die yet! Please, God! I still want to see how I would live after ten years!"_

  
_"We are all gonna die! Nobody will save us anymore! The others had already perished! We are no different from them! We are all gonna die!"_

  
_"Shut up! Shut up! This is not true! This is not true!"_

  
I could only nip on my bottom lip, trying to hold onto my heart upon hearing the grief-stricken voices of the others, who had fallen into insanity, faces drawn in anguish, disbelief, tear-streak as they are quite lost on what they are supposed to do. 

  
Just what exactly is happening here? What is happening to the world?

  
Soon, we were able to reached the staircase, quickly running our way down, crowding along with the others, our bodies almost congested the stairway. Not long, we reached the ground floor, and as soon as we step out of the door, running towards the clearing, we are quickly frozen in our tracks, our previous clamoring died down as we see someone - something slowly trudging towards us. 

  
The whole band of us stand still, ogling at the strange thing that approaches us that looked small and white despite of the ruddy glowing sky above us. 

  
_'Run! Run! Run away from it!'_ A part of my mind shouts at me, of which seizes my heart in awful panic that I could not help myself, but to step back, noticing how the dark red ground beneath us shakes strongly and loudly as that _thing_ begins to grow big. 

  
"G-Guys... I - I think w-we should start running away from _that_ ," I stammer in a faint voice that I doubt they could hear me. 

  
"Run! Run! Run! Atlas is gonna kill us!" a distant voice shouts, narrowing my eyes, I see a group of students running away from that _thing_ with their arms waving on us. 

  
"Run away! Get back inside the building!" they shout at us in their high-pitch voices that the band of us soon starts to clamor and scramble our way back towards the open door. 

  


_"I'm sorry! The building is not available for the moment! I'm sorry!"_

  
A flaxen head boy stands before the entrance, suddenly slamming hard the door closed, leaving us even more terrified as the heavy and deep earthshaking footfalls grow bigger, drowning our ears with pure terror. 

  
However, the crowd still pursue for the door, banging hard against the metallic door, pushing with all their strength, sweat rolling down on their foreheads. 

  
_"Open up! Open this up! Damn it!"_

  
They continued to slam their hard fist against the accursed locked door, their lips utter pure loathing at the very situation before us. 

  
_'Run! Run! Run! You are all gonna die!'_

  
_"No! No! Run away!"_

  
I could only gnaw the dreadful fear clawing its way from the pit of my stomach up into my pounding chest, the bile rousing within, making me sick, my stomach knotting in an incomprehensible mixed emotion of fear, confusion and terror. 

  
_"No! No! This is just a dream! A dream! A dream! Please wake me up! Wake me up! This is all ridiculous! Ridiculous!"_ a black head Athenian quickly kneels down, tearing his hair with his hands, face drawn in sick-terror as he cries in an agonizing shrill voice, making my blood congeal. 

  
_"J-Just what is happening...? What exactly is happening in this place!? I did not come here to die like this!? I came here to learn! I shouldn't have been here if this is how I'll end!"_ a maroon head Apollo student stammers, raising his voice in panic, shaking his head in disbelief, staggering as he walks back. 

  
I could not contain the terror filling me, the very picture of something that is not supposed to be happening unfolds before my very eyes. It feels as if we have been dreaming all along, seeing a film that is being shoot live in front of us. 

  
"Shit... I don't want to scare you guys, but my gut feeling tells me we gotta stay away from that - from that - whatever that _thing_ is!" Aominecchi hisses between gritted teeth, a drop of sweat rolling down on his temple. 

  
The three of us, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi and I could only nod in agreement, whether we know of _its_ nature or simply, because we are too scared of its oddity. Slowly, still facing the growing _thing_ approaching us with a thunderous clap underneath the earth, we carefully amble our way back, carrying on our backs these wretched souls, the four of us stealthily drifting away from the clamoring and helpless crowd. 

  
As soon as we are out, Aominecchi sprints into a run, turning around a curb, since the entrance was closed by that bastard flaxen head.

  
The air feels cold and damp as we run along the dark sod, following the navy blue head's lead, we could only gather all of our strength in one piece, quite ignorant, but still believing on him. Whatever that _thing_ is, it is definitely something that we really don't want to deal with, because - 

  
_"Oh! Fucking shit!"_

  
Aominecchi abruptly halts on his heels, of which we unwittingly follow, not knowing of what exactly happened, however, upon sweeping my eyes to wherever Midorimacchi's eyes had fallen, seeing how the color drains away from his face, I could only open my mouth, almost gagging out as I see before me a bloody, mutilated head, eye balls rolled up, mouth wide open and face drawn in sheer terror. The sinewy of the bloody veins and the protruding spine made my stomach turn upside-down, that I could not control my knees from shaking. 

  
"W-Who would do this absurd thing - " Midorimacchi stammers, unable to hold off the disgust and terror on his face, however, his eyes grew even more wide and wild, seeing ahead of us. 

  
_"Damn... Damn... So, this is where the head of my other part was... Good... Good... Now, I can finally eat him whole... Finally eat him whole..."_

  
My eyes almost pop out of its socket, blinking them one more, hoping that perhaps, I am simply dreaming, I turn again to the decapitated head's face then back towards the person keeling aimlessly, glassy, dark black eyes fixed on the dreaded appendage. 

  
"Wha-Wha-Wha... I-Is this some kind of a prank...?" I stammer, pointing with free hand the person, who shares the same feature as with the mutilated bloody head lying on the sod with vacant eyes. 

  
However, my question is answered as the person laboriously stoops down over the head, both long limbs reaching towards it, carefully scooping it on his arms, the ruddy fibers of the torn veins and the jutting out, reddish spine swinging as he raises it in his mouth - nibbling the bulging bone, making a slurping sound as he sucks out the blood, like a chicken bone. 

  
Quickly, I turn away, not able to contain the bile rising up from the pit of my stomach. 

  
Soon, almost all of us were choking out the disgusting flavor in our tongue, that we could only cover our mouths, however, Aominecchi had already started to run away, unable to take it anymore, that the three of us also did the same thing. 

  


  


  
  


* * *

  


  


##### 

Akashi Seijuuro

  


  
His soft and lean fingers intertwining mine sends a warm feeling into my heart, spreading throughout my whole body. Slowly, raising my right hand to his face, I could freely trace the smooth and fine curves of his jawline, gaze fondly at the thick black eyelashes that seemed to flutter like a Dove's wings as he close and open them, his well-shaped nose, the delicate contours of his full and soft lips. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun... We should get out of this building. We have to get out of Academia now," he speaks, his temples creased in anxiety, turquoise eyes glisten of panic as he turns to me, his hands quickly seizing my right hand, squeezing between his palms. 

  
Soon, I am drawn out from my sweet thoughts, seeing how seriously grief-stricken he looks right now. 

  
"I am sorry, Tetsuya. I am a bit overjoyed as of this moment to noticed how grave our situation is right now," I said in a sober voice, shaking my head as I clear my mind, thinking of the situation now. 

  
"N-No... This is not your fault, Seijuuro-kun... This was my fault... My fault... If only I..." he softly utters in a euphonious way, turning away his gaze from me. 

  
"Please do not blame yourself, Tetsuya. We are not even sure yet of the situation as for now," I softly speak to him, of which he turns his gaze back to me, half smiling.

  
However, I could still hear the ancient voice of the burgundy haired man in the cloud of time, haunting and beckoning for me. 

  
_"You are seated in a delicate position, wherein your era is reaching such a turbulent phenomena..."_ Slipping my right hand into my breast pocket, I pull out the round silver pocket watch, lifting it up to Tetsuya's face, who seemed to recognized it upon setting his sight upon the object. 

  
"S-Seijuuro-kun... Where did you get that?" he asks, almost in gasps, quite surprised. 

  
"A memento, Tetsuya, of which I received from a strange burgundy haired person," I said, carefully scrutinizing the shining round pocket watch in my right hand. 

  
_"...Use this to save your own time..."_

  
I could only take in a lungful of air, hearing how his voice echo through the silence, enclosing me in its smoky and murky dimension. 

  
"I think this will help us find the answers to our questions, Tetsuya," I finally said in an unwavering voice, turning to see him eye to eye. "I am not sure of how to do it, however, will you come with me, Tetsuya?" 

  
Quickly, he grabs my right hand, squeezing with his hands, a full smile now appearing on his lips, reaching his eyes. "I will be happy to, Seijuuro-kun. I will not leave your side, no matter what," he answers, voice filled with determination. 

  
I could only smile back, squeezing back his hands, my heart now swells, almost in the verge of erupting as I cannot contain the mirth within me. Whatever lies beyond _Time_ and this ancient world, I will be with him, even if Death comes before our path. 

  
_"Akashi! Tetsu! Finally you're awake and you two are here!"_

  
Turning towards the empty hall, we found Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara running towards us, carrying on their backs the unconscious band of rebels, whom I encountered earlier. As soon as they near us, I could see how their faces are drawn of sheer terror, nausea and confusion. Perhaps, they had seen too much outside, of which made things more complicated. 

  
"Ah! Kurokocchi! You're finally awake! However, it's quite terrible outside! Terrible-ssu!" 

  
Slowly, they put down the unconscious ones on the floor, carefully leaning their backs against the wall. Aomine could only lean his hands on his knees, panting for breath as sweat continues to roll down on his forehead. 

  
"Shit! I definitely don't want to become a hero!" he sharply sighs in exasperation, slowly collapsing against the wall, too exhausted to even stand up. 

  
"I - I don't know what is happening anymore... M - Maybe... what is happening outside is some kind of a film or something...! However, I would not really dream of joining them, nanodayo!" the green head trembles, leaning his right hand against the wall, wiping away the sweat from his cheek with his left hand. 

  
Murasakibara, the purple head, could only nod in agreement, deep magenta eyes flickering of disbelief and disgust as he pulls out his Mauibo from his pocket and then, throwing it away on the floor. 

  
"I - I can't... eat anymore..." he utters in agony, slowly sitting down on the ground, knees on his chest, dropping his head down with his face on his palms. 

  
The three seemed to have fallen in complete despair, their faces were in utter confusion - as if Doom's Day had finally claim whatever remaining days they have and robbed them of their innocence, throwing them out into a strange and chaotic world, completely destroying their minds. However, Kise seems to be faring well despite of everything, his face is blooming, especially his golden amber eyes that are brimming of longing. 

  
"Kurokocchi! I really missed you so much! Please give me a kiss-ssu!" he cries in utter happiness, spreading his arms, he quickly runs towards Tetsuya. However - 

  
Swiftly, I caught his face, pushing him away from Tetsuya before he could completely harass him. He finds himself staggering back, falling down on the floor, his face drawn in surprise, wide-eye and mouth gaping at me. 

  
"Kise, I would warn you not to touch Tetsuya starting this very minute, or else, you will regret the day you were ever born in this world," I said in a calm and tranquil manner, showing the usual amiable smile upon my face, of which he took seriously now as he crawls away, trembling and whimpering for his dear life. 

  
"Anyway, enough of that for now, nanodayo," the green head butts in, a grave look on his face as he staggers on his feet. "What is really happening here, Akashi? Do you know, nanodayo?" 

  
I could only shake my head. The very question leaves me baffled and dubious. As of this moment, it is quite clear that neither of us here right now knows of the disaster, or whatever is happening right now in our place. 

  
"Um... The world is shifting, look there outside. See the _Red Moon_ ," Tetsuya speaks out of the blue, however, upon turning to him, his right hand index finger is already pointing through the glass window, aiming at the rising big, carmine moon, surrounded by a coronet of sizzling strands of dark red, that seemed to extend throughout the ruddy sky, darkening the ever gloomy Earth now. 

  
A sudden feeling of nausea grips me, slowly spreading like a malady, softly overtaking the remaining hope and courage within me. Quickly, Tetsuya grabs my right hand, squeezing it. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, please do not lose hope. I promise, I will remain by your side, so please..." he speaks softly, a warm and tender feeling soon pervades my being, calming me in the process. I could never be thankful enough for his presence in this malevolent and strange moment. 

  
On the spur of the moment, the idle silver pocket watch on my free hand starts to throb, as if a heartbeat followed by an unusual warmth spreading like a wildfire throughout my flesh. Carefully, flipping open its lid, I could only gape at it as I see the oddest thing ever. 

  
Instead of the usual face of the clock that I would always find in pocket watches, Tetsuya and I stare at twelve unknown symbols, perhaps ancient letters sculpted in fine script of gold against the backdrop of silver and gold. The longer hand holds the fiery symbol of the Sun's smiling face in glittering gold, while the short hand carries the silver moon, an akin expression of the former on its translucent face. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, this is..." Tetsuya's voice trails away, a look of confusion is drawn on his smooth and pretty face. Soon, the other four starts to gather close, their curiosity piqued by the said strange item. 

  
"Wh-What is this?" Aomine ask, throwing a sidelong glance towards me then back at the curios item. 

  
"A pocket watch, idiot, nanodayo," the green head interrupts, however, he could only wrinkle his temples, unable to explain what the written symbols are about. 

  
"However, Midorimacchi, it doesn't quite looked like a pocket watch for me. They don't look like numbers and I can't really understand it," the purple head barges in, a queer light in his deep magenta eyes. 

  
"Oh! I know! I know! Perhaps these are Greek letters!" the blond quip, which made all of us turn to him, a dull expression all over our faces. "What? They could be! Maybe this one is Alpha, Beta, and the twelfth is the Omega! You know-ssu!?" 

  
Kise might be correct, however, we could only shake our heads after his words. 

  
"Um... Kise-kun, if you are referring to Greek letters, then would it only be logical if the twelfth letter is the Mu, but not the Omega, since it is the twenty-fourth in the Alphabetical order?" Tetsuya speaks in his usual steady manner. 

  
Soon, we could only give Kise a rueful look, of which he could only return with a sheepish grin on his face, scratching the back of his head. 

  
Our enquiries were soon halted as the Sun and the Moon starts to spin in a frenzy manner, which made the silver pocket watch on my hand throb even stronger, that I had to hold it with both of my hands. 

  
"This is getting out of hand now," I grunted, trying to hold on to it. Quickly, Tetsuya grabs a hold of my hand, holding down the wild item as it starts to shake violently. 

  
"Seijuuro-kun, don't ever let go of it," Tetsuya hisses between clenched teeth, squeezing my hands. Soon, Aomine, Midorima, Kise, and Murasakibara give a helping hand, clutching down the frantic object. 

  
"Damn! This thing is just too strong!" Aomine yells while gritting his teeth, I could see the drops of sweat falling down on his temples, a sign that this is a force to be reckon with. 

  
"W-Wait the minute! What is happening, nanodayo!?" our eyes quickly shot up around us, noticing how the ruddy surrounding starts to simmer in the blanket of silver and gold, the tall, narrow glass widows seem to vanish, as if being wipe out before our eyes. 

  
"What the hell is happening!? I don't understand this anymore! I think I'm going crazy now!" the navy blue head starts to throw tantrums, quite gross out of the absurd situation. 

  


Soon, the gloomy hues and the quaking sounds fall into a cracking silence, swallowing in the vast silver and gold dust of colors the place we had known for such a long time. We finally find ourselves before the place of space, an entire different place - perhaps, dimension.

  
Slowly, the erratic pocket watch starts to simmer down, ceasing into silence and tranquility, of which we could only give one another a look of askance, before letting go of each other's hands. 

  
_"Welcome, the new Travelers of Time,"_ a soft, deep and melodious voice akin to a Nightingale's echo through the silver and gold void, in which made us turn around, searching for its source. 

  
_"I am the Voice of the Past, Present and Future. I am simply here to tell you of your great adventures to come. Your era has been cast into a great chasm of destruction, of which is not supposed to happen, however, there are the **Ancient Gods** of a different world, who had chosen to arrive in your time. You six will need to prevent the catastrophe of your present era by succumbing these Gods in their own time and world,"_ the Voice beckons unto us, sending a wave of nostalgia into my whole being, as if I had knew the source of the voice, but not quite so. 

  
_"Akashi Seijuuro, I believe you had seen the old Traveler?"_ the Voice ask, of which made everyone to turn towards me in askance. 

  
"Yes, I have," I answered in a calm voice that seemed to echo through the void, reaching a milestone of unknown dimensions. 

  
_"Then, I am assured that you will be able to understand your purpose in no time. His very voice and image will visit you in your darkest and dreariest hour. Do not fear them, they will be your aid in the times to come. And as for the rest of you, you will meet perils along your way, especially the **Mirages**. Do not falter, do not hesitate. Always follow and believe the inner voice within you. More importantly, do not throw away the trust that you have with each other,"_ the Voice continues in a cool manner, of which upon her words, we slowly turn to each other. 

  


"Um... Excuse me, the _Voice_ ," the navy blue head steps forward, curling his right hand, covering his mouth as he coughs. "...But... What exactly are we supposed to do and... w-where are we? Where are we going?" Aomine continues, quite perplex of the situation, of which everyone of us shares.

  
_"You will find the answers as you go along on your journey to the Truth, Aomine Daiki, who will be the wielder of the great element of water, the endless reservoir of the deep blue ocean, rivers, seas, springs, lakes,"_ the Voice answers in the usual soft manner, of which made Aomine turn to us in disbelief, eyes wide and mouth hang open. 

  
"W-Wait! Why did you called him the wielder of the great element of water, _Voice_? Isn't he just a normal human being, nanodayo?" Midorima ask, quite confused now. 

  
_"You are quite correct, however, in the world of the **Ancient Gods** , power is everything. It appears though that the six of you, who were chosen in this travel, had been bestowed by the powers of the Elementals. In your case, Midorima Shintaro, you have been blessed to possessed the healing and mystic powers of the Forest and Woodland, you have the will to control every single creatures, living or nonliving that resides in the Mother Woodland and Forest,"_ the Voice answers to him, causing the four eyes to step back, a look of utter astonishment is drawn on his face. 

  
"Oh! Oh! How about me, Voice!? What is my special ability?! Could it be I wield the enchanting beauty to make anyone, who will see me to fall in love? Or can I control anyone who will look at me-ssu?!" the blond ask in such a loud voice, of which I cannot help myself, but to sigh in utter exasperation. 

  
The Voice could only chuckle at the absurdity of my companion. Hopefully, the Voice will not curse the blond for his impudence. 

  
_"Unfortunately, you do not wield such a convenient character, Kise Ryouta, however, you can command your own body to take the form of everything that you will see,"_ the Voice answers him. 

  
"Take the form of everything... I see? What... I really don't understand-ssu..." he casts his eyes down, fiddling with his fingers as he tries to comprehend the words of the Voice. 

  
"Kisecchin, what Miss Voice means is that if you see a bucket of fried chicken in front of you, you can turn into another bucket of fried chicken. In short, you can copy the form of others. Anyway, that is what you are always good at, right?" the purple head answers his question, which made the blond gape at him, a dawn of knowledge finally seeps into him. 

  
"Ah! I see!" he exclaims laughingly, however, abruptly stops and sharply turns towards the purple head. "Why would I want to turn into a bucket of fried chicken?! Why not turn into - " his golden amber eyes slowly sweep towards me. 

  
"Kise, do not even try to copy my form so as you could freely harass Tetsuya. I will not really hesitate to forcefully make you turn into a fried chicken and feed you to Murasakibara," I threatened in advance, not failing to noticed how Tetsuya shivers, that I can only hold his right hand, squeezing them softly. 

  
"But Akacchin, I think Kisecchin is not that delicious. I don't want to end up with a bad stomach," Murasakibara said, turning to me with a rueful glint in his deep magenta eyes. 

  
"Akashicchi! It's not what you think it is-ssu!" the blond denies, however, we could only turn to him with utter suspicion. You cannot really trust this kind of person. In the end, he could only turn away from us, whimpering quietly. 

  
_"Not to worry, Kise Ryouta. Your ability will come very useful in your travels. Meanwhile, Murasakibara Atsushi, your strength and power is comparable to the quaking earth, boulders, and mountains. You are the wielder of the great Land, with it, you can command it to your own liking," the Voice speaks, of which Murasakibara nods in agreement, quite satisfied of the words to him._

  
_"For Akashi Seijuuro, the chosen Traveler, who will lead this brotherhood, you are the wielder of the great light, the one who can command any source of light, especially the element of Fire,"_ her words softly brush my heart, of which I cannot helped myself, but to tremble in excitement for the prospect of wielding such a fierce element. 

  
_"Finally, Kuroko Tetsuya,"_ the Voice breathes his name like a beloved, that I involuntary squeezes his right hand, noticing how he held his breath for his moment. _"You are the sole person here, who can read the Dreams of people, as well as the wielder of the black night. In your command, you can freely manipulate the shadow, like how your friends can control their own."_

  
_How unexpected._

  
I quietly thought, realizing how Tetsuya wields the opposite of what I have. Slowly, turning to him, I noticed how he has fallen into silence, casting his eyes down. 

  
"Tetsuya, what is the problem?" I ask, of which he slowly turns to me. "Nothing at all," he shakes his head, a half smile on his lips. "Thank you very much, Miss Voice," he speaks softly, turning ahead of us. 

  
_"You are welcome, Kuroko Tetsuya. Please use your abilities well. And one more thing, please do not easily show your abilities to others,"_ the Voice speaks, the usual soft tone now is laced with a warning, sending a cold shiver down into my spine. _"Mirages are everywhere in the Ancient World, aside from that, there are also muggers of abilities that will not hesitate to rob you out of your possessions. Please be wary of their presence."_

  


Soon, the silver and gold dust around us turn blur, taking in another hue. Above, the ebony velvet brushes away the silver streaks, sweeping away as if a painter's brush had been stroking it, clusters of sparkling diamonds appear, its silver streak seemed to wink at us in the distance, finally revealing a starry night sky ahead of us.

  
_"Now, then, until we see each other in the future, **Time Travelers**..."_ the Voice speaks, a distant melody in our ears that echoes, growing faint as our surrounding is slowly smeared of the colors of the Earth. 

  
Around us, the muffled voices and sounds of the Earth grow, slowly filling our ears with soft songs of the cicadas, the gentle rustling leaves that dances with the breezing wind, the heavy footfalls, high and deep voices that seemed to be yelling, cursing, and the sharp clanking sounds of clashing metals. The air is filled of blood, an acrid fume wafting into my nostril. 

  
Eventually, our surroundings grew sharp and now, definite, however, we could only stood congeal in our tracks, mouth gape and eyes wide as we find ourselves standing in the middle of a vast circular enclosure, to be precise an open arena, revealing the immense galaxy with clusters of sparkling white hot stars that glisten in the distance. Big torches hanged on each stanchions, bathing the white ground in ruddy gold, a hundred, no perhaps a thousand number of spectators garbed in white, burgundy, black, blue cloaks are ogling at us with their mouths open, a plenty of pair of eyes were brimming of astonishment, that some of them are on their feet. 

  


There was the total silence around us. Not a sound could reach our ears as we stood in the middle of the arena, wherein we can see two people, probably warriors, in their fighting postures, however, they were frozen at our very sight. 

  
The first one has the ruddy and black spiky hair, with bushy thick eyebrows, big built body akin to Aomine's, wearing an armor of silver and red. A long silver sword on right hand, who is currently battled to a straight dark haired male in dark purple and silver armor, a dotted black mole underneath his left eye, whilst the other part is covered by a clump of black locks, wielding an arrow and bow currently aiming at the former.

  


The six of us were huddled together, torn between the two fighters with a fierce fire burning in their eyes. It seems we had arrived in such a cumbersome time. 

  
_"Madala na hakosl?!"_ yells the ruddy haired man, who straightens his back, his height reaching perhaps Aomine, anger flashing in his red eyes, 

  
The six of us could only turn to the stranger in confusion, not understanding his spoken language. Perhaps, he is speaking in Celt or in a very old tongue that we fail to recognize. 

  
_"Dahols, madala na hakosl?!"_ the ruddy head repeats once more, pointing the end of his sharp sword towards us. 

  
A frown folds my temple, unable to discern it once more, though try as I could do analyze every bit word he spouts, I cannot tell the nature of his language. 

  
"Akashi! What is he talking about?! Can you understand him!? I think he is calling me a bastard with his stupid language!" Aomine now shouts, anger flaring in his navy blue eyes. He could only turn to each of us in agonizing confusion. 

  
How would I know the language of these people? I could only shake my head, slowly turning towards Tetsuya, who could only stare back at me with his glassy turquoise eyes, unable to answer my inquiring gaze. Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise also share the same thought, neither all of us knew all of this. It feels as though we are thrown into the most ridiculous and perhaps, amusing situation. 

  
Out of the blue, the silver pocket watch starts to tremble in my hand, sending a warm wave into my whole body, almost knocking out my senses, that I quickly clutches Tetsuya's arm. 

  
Slowly, I turn towards my comrades, however, I could only gape at them as they also start to stagger back, holding onto each other's arms for support. Perhaps, they were also affected by the wave coming out from the pocket watch. Turning to my right, I could see Tetsuya lurching, holding over his temple with his left hand, that quickly, I grasp his right arm from falling. 

  
"Thank you, Seijuuro-kun," he softly whispers, shaking away the giddiness from his head. 

  
Light footfalls came towards us, of which we hurriedly straighten our bearings, seeing the jet-black head approaching us. Carefully, he turns his cool gaze to our direction, his velvet black eyes scrutinizing each of us, especially our clothes, of which made him pull an eyebrow, confusion on his face, however, after some time, something seeps into him. 

  
"Who are you people? How were you able to enter this Sacred Sanctuary of the Fighters? Are you people from _Kirisaki Daichi?!_ Answer me!?" the ruddy head fiercely speaks, raising his voice in anger, almost immediately, we can understand his words. 

  


Suddenly, a band of men in silver and red armors came rushing towards us, long silver swords drawn to us with eyes flickering of suspicion mixed with fear at our very sight.

  
"Speak up, strangers! Or you will never see the first shaft of the breaking dawn ever again!" 

  


  
**_... to be continued._**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRANSLATION:**
> 
> _"Dahols, madala na hakosl?!"_ \- "Again, who are you people?!" 
> 
> See you in the next series! Advance/Belated Happy New Year! XD


	11. The Anatomy of Characters

  


* * *

* * *

  


  
****

### 

CHARACTERS:

❂

  


  
****

##### 

KUROKO TETSUYA

❧

_\- he was labeled as 'a face too pretty for a boy.' He is Akashi's Retainer, and his Master's intimate advances towards him is not seriously taken since he is quite dense, despite of the sharp senses he possesses. His deep emotional bond towards his Master enables him to tolerate the latter's odd hobbies - fondling and kissing him. However, in the last chapter, it was seen that he has already opened up to his Master. He possesses a stubborn character, of which hinders him to easily believe and change his own beliefs, especially situations that seemed unnatural. He only believes in pure facts, evidences, and information. His encounter with Mayuzumi Chihiro proved how he is not easily faltered in his own belief. His relationship towards Mayuzumi is still shrouded in mystery and will eventually open up in the next series. He can read the Dreams of people, as well as the wielder of the black night, in which he can freely manipulate the shadows. The mystery surrounding him will be uncovered at the next series._

__

  
****

##### 

AKASHI SEIJUURO

❧

_\- A dashing, calm, intelligent, however, egotistic Master of Kuroko Tetsuya, however this only persists if it is only the two of them, but not in the presence of others. He is also the Traveler in the story. He possesses a rather odd complex towards the latter, not hesitant to show his feelings to him, though unaware of how he becomes too attached and possessive towards his Retainer. His calm mind and smooth bearing enables him to analyze and observe the people around him despite of the strange situation occurring before him, however, these are easily faltered whenever it involves Kuroko. This has been proved when Kise Ryouta harassed Kuroko in front of him, which showed his childish side to others. He is the 'wielder of the great light, the one who can command any source of light, especially the element of Fire.' His past will start to unfold as the series progresses._

  
****

##### 

KISE RYOUTA

❧

_\- 'the annoying blond.' A vain extrovert who does not hesitate to express his feelings openly. In the group, he is considered the 'Joker' not because he is fond of making puns, but due to his clumsiness and forthright character that he ends up putting himself on the spotlight, embarrassing the people around him in the process. His physical advances towards Kuroko earned him an irritation and contempt from the redhead, who in turn, would hinder him from getting close to the former. His ability is that, 'he can command his own body to take the form of everything that he will see.' His true character will be revealed further on the next series._  


  


##### 

MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO

#####  ❧ 

_\- a phantom and a seer, who sneakily shows himself before Kuroko Tetsuya. His identity is shrouded in the thick mist of darkness, however, it is implied that he wields the power to command the shadows at his disposal. His relationship with Kuroko is not unknown for now._

  


##### 

AOMINE DAIKI

##### 

❧

_\- he is one of Kuroko and Akashi's friends in and out of basketball and a student belonging under Hermes. A blunt person who speaks straight-from-the-shoulder, rash in his actions and sometimes, could be dishonest with his words, however, he shows true courage in the face of grave danger in action. He is 'the wielder of the great element of water, the endless reservoir of the deep blue ocean, rivers, seas, springs, lakes.' His identity and role is not yet revealed._

  


##### 

MIDORIMA SHINTARO

##### 

❧

_\- one of the Puritans under the Apollo. He sticks to the old traditions, unwavering and stoic, of which he could be strict when it comes to good manners. This shows when he tries to educate Kise about showing prudence in public places. He is 'possessed with the healing and mystic powers of the Forest and Woodland, in which he has the will to control every single creatures, living or nonliving that resides in the Mother Woodland and Forest.' His identity is not fully revealed yet._

  


##### 

MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI

##### 

❧

_\- he is under the Hermes and is Aomine's fellow roommate. He appears to be more decent compared to Kise, with his straight-to-the point remarks. It also shows that he has fondness towards Akashi and Kuroko. He is the wielder of the great Land, of which he can command the mountains, earth, boulders and stones at his disposal. His identity is not fully revealed yet._

  


##### 

HAIZAKI SHOUGO

##### 

❧

_\- one of the main antagonist in the plot. He has a crude, cunning and selfish attitude, who will not hesitate to act in his own accord. It also appears how greedy he is to usurp old traditions through violence. His identity will be revealed sooner._

  


##### 

IMAYOSHI SHUICHIRO

##### 

❧

_\- one of the principal antagonist of the story. He is Sakurai Ryou's Master, who appears to be under the belief of Pluto, the God of War. He possesses the same crude attitude akin to Haizaki, however, unlike the former, he sticks with the tradition, of which unable the two to reconcile as one. His identity will be revealed in the next series._

  


  


##### 

HANAMIYA MAKOTO

##### 

❧

_\- his name was not given in the last chapter, however, it appears that he shares the same sentiment as Haizaki, showing how he had awakened Atlas in its slumber just to call forth the premature Red Moon, completely betraying Imayoshi in the process. Their stories will be revealed in the next series._

  


##### 

SAKURAI RYOU

##### 

❧

_\- he appears to be a scaredy cat, however, when it comes to his Master, he does not hesitate to speak up his thoughts. His identity will be revealed in the next series._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other characters will be revealed as the series progresses. See you in the next part! Advance/Belated Happy New Year! XD

**Author's Note:**

>  **This is purely a Fan Fiction. Kuroko no Basket is not my property, and neither do the characters under it.**  
>  The story takes place in an entirely different universe. I merely choose the characters that, for me, would suit the story.  
> Please enjoy the different setting and scenery. As you have noticed, it is mixed with Greek and of the Western culture.  
> The story revolves around the different syllogisms of the characters as the story progresses, and this is through Kuroko  
> Tetsuya's point of view. If you have any thoughts regarding the story, please feel free to leave your professional  
> commentaries. The story is quite stoic, however, I am simply following the tags of this story. Please enjoy the humorous  
> Akashi Seijuuro and Kuroko Tetsuya.


End file.
